Bunga dan Matahari
by Okteri Aditya
Summary: Kebahagiaan merupakan hal yang sangat tabu bagi Kanao Tsuyuri, selama hidupnya satu-satunya kebahagiaan yang pernah ia miliki hanyalah ingatan tentang nama Kanao itu sendiri. Ataukah seseorang pernah mendatanginya dulu? Seseorang yang membuatnya bahagia? "Adakah orang seperti itu di dunia ini?"/ "Apa itu kebahagiaan?"/"Namaku Tanjirou..."/AU/TanjirouxKanao
1. Chapter 1 - Arti Kehidupan

**Bunga dan Matahari**

**Characters** : Tanjirou Kamado, Kanao Tsuyuri, Nezuko Kamado, Shinobu Kochou dll.

**Disclaimer** : Kimetsu no Yaiba doesn't belong to me. All characters belong to the owner.

**Genre** : Romance, Drama.

**Rated** : T

**Warning** : AU, OOC, Typo, & Gaje.

**~HAPPY READING~**

**.**

**.**

Summary :

Kebahagiaan merupakan hal yang sangat tabu bagi Kanao Tsuyuri, selama hidupnya satu-satunya kebahagiaan yang pernah ia miliki hanyalah ingatan tentang nama Kanao itu sendiri. Ataukah seseorang pernah mendatanginya dulu? Seseorang yang membuatnya bahagia? "Adakah orang seperti itu di dunia ini?"/ "Apa itu kebahagiaan?"/"Namaku Tanjirou..."

_Sebuah perasaan dimana semua ini dimulai._

_Sebuah awal dimana hati ini mulai terbuka._

_Sebuah harapan dimana keinginan ini mulai ada._

_Sebuah kesempatan dimana kau menunjukkan sebuah kebahagiaan yang nyata._

_Tidak ada hal yang tidak penting di dunia ini, semuanya itu hanyalah.._

_._

_._

**Prolog:**

Kanao Tsuyuri merupakan seorang anak yatim piatu yang tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya. Orang tuanya menelantarkan Kanao saat dirinya masih berumur 5 tahun. Seingatnya ia selalu disiksa oleh kedua orang tuanya karena di rumahnya sendiri sering terjadi KDRT. Ayah Kanao bunuh diri kemudian ibunya pun pergi meninggalkannya dan sudah tidak terdengar lagi kabarnya. Kanao akhirnya ditemukan dan dirawat oleh 2 orang pemilik rumah penginapan yang bernama Kanae Kochou dan Shinobu Kochou. Mereka berdua merupakan dua bersaudara yang mendirikan sebuah rumah penginapan sederhana bernama Rumah Kupu-Kupu.

Kanao tumbuh besar disana, dirinya pun juga mulai bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah toko bunga untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri serta meringankan beban dari Kanae & Shinobu. Kanao sendiri sudah dianggap seperti adik kandung oleh mereka berdua. Meskipun kehidupan masa lalu Kanao sangat menyedihkan, namun dirinya ingin semua yang telah dialaminya di masa lalu tidak menghentikan dirinya untuk terus hidup, mencari kebahagiaan untuk dirinya sendiri. Menemukan apa arti kehidupannya disini.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 : Arti Kehidupan**

Matahari mulai terbenam, lampu-lampu rumah di sepanjang jalan pun mulai dinyalakan. Tak terkecuali lampu toko tempat seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan ponytail di sebelah kanan dengan kunciran berbentuk sayap kupu-kupu itu. Iya, tempat kerja part-time Kanao juga sudah mulai tutup pada jam 5 sore. Ia mengemasi barang-barang yang ada di toko kemudian menutup jendela serta menyalakan lampu luar toko tanda ditutupnya toko tersebut. Sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu, tak lupa Kanao berpamitan dengan sang pemilik toko yaitu Mitsuri Kanroji yang meskipun sudah berumur namun belum sempat menikah.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Kanroji-san. Saya mohon pamit dulu."

"Baiklah, makasih atas kerjasamanya ya, Kanao-chan. Hati-hati di jalan~"

Begitulah sekiranya Kanao setiap berpamitan untuk pulang. Kanao menggeser pintu toko tersebut dan melangkah meninggalkan dari tempat itu. Melewati jalan yang setiap hari tidak pernah membuatnya bosan. Terkadang ia berhenti di depan sebuah restoran burger dan melihatinya. Seakan ada sesuatu yang pernah terjadi di restoran itu, sesuatu yang membuatnya terasa seperti terikat oleh keberadaannya. Ataukah hanya sebatas keinginan Kanao yang ingin masuk ke dalam restoran tersebut dan menikmati salah satu menu makanan di dalamnya. Mungkin pemikiran yang kedua lah yang dirasa Kanao lebih realistis.

Kanao sadar bahwa ia tidak akan bisa membeli makanan mewah dan mahal seperti itu. Gajinya bekerja itu pun hanya cukup untuk membiayai sekolahnya, tidak lebih. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan kedua kakaknya. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa sebenarnya kedua kakaknya tidak akan melarang Kanao untuk menuruti keinginannya sendiri. Kanao sudah besar sekarang, ia sudah bukan anak kecil berumur 5 tahun yang hanya bisa menerima apapun pemberian orang lain. Ia sekarang berumur 17 tahun, ia sudah bisa bekerja untuk biaya sekolahnya. Namun mengapa dirinya sangat mengekang keinginan yang dia sendiri sebenarnya inginkan? Apakah Kanao tidak ingin membuat dirinya sendiri merasakan apa itu kebahagiaan dalam hidup? Apakah menurut Kanao, kebahagiaan dalam hidup itu tidak berarti selain kehidupan itu sendiri? Apa sebenarnya arti hidup bagi Kanao?

Tak terasa 15 menit, ia habiskan hanya untuk melamun dan memperhatikan restoran burger tersebut. Ia larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, termenung dengan pikiran-pikiran yang ada di dalam otaknya. Dirinya kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan pulang sambil sesekali mengecek arlojinya, sudah pukul berapakah saat ini. Kemudian Kanao berhenti, ia mengubah arah berjalannya. Ia menuju ke sebuah taman bunga yang ada di sekitar sana. Bukan pertama kalinya ia kesini, saat masih kecil ia sering datang bersama kakaknya Kanae. Tempat ini merupakan tempat dimana Kanao bisa menenangkan diri. Melihat bunga-bunga yang sedang bermekaran, kupu-kupu yang terbang mengelilinginya membuatnya merasakan 'kebebasan'. Ia serasa hidup dan terlahir kembali. Waktu dirinya masih berumur 6 tahun, Kanae menunjukkan sebuah bunga kepada Kanao.

.

.

*** Flashback : ON ***

"Kanae nee-san, apa nama bunga-bunga ini?" tanya Kanao kepada Kanae yang sedang duduk di kursi taman sambil memperhatikan Kanao. Kemudian Kanae ikut duduk ke rerumputan dan memangku Kanao yang sepertinya sedang asyik melihat bunga-bunga di sekitar.

"Ara ara~ Kanao-chan, itu diatas adalah bunga sakura yang sepertinya belum mekar tapi nanti kalau sudah musimnya mekar, bunga tersebut akan jadi sangat indah untuk dilihat." Kanae menjelaskan kepada Kanao sembari mengarahkan tangan kanan Kanao ke arah bunga yang sedang disebutkan.

"Woah, aku ingin melihatnya mekar Kanae nee-san. Kapan bunganya mekar?" Kanao terlihat sangat antusias mendengarkan penjelasan bunga-bunga tersebut dari Kanae. Kanae terus menjelaskan beberapa bunga kepada Kanao. Hingga kemudian Kanao mengambil satu bunga dan memberikannya kepada Kanae.

"Ne Kanae nee-san, bunga ini sangat indah." Ucap Kanao dengan kepolosannya. Kemudian Kanae menjelaskan bunga apa yang dipetik Kanao tersebut.

"Kanao-chan, ini adalah bunga lily putih. Bunga ini memiliki arti lho, semua bunga disini pun ada artinya." Kanae menjelaskannya sambil kembali memangku Kanao dan mengelus-elus rambutnya yang halus. Mereka berdua seperti sedang berada dalam dunia lain.

"Arti?"

"Iya benar, bunga lily ini mempunyai arti tentang ketulusan, kemuliaan, sebuah pengabdian terhadap sesuatu serta rasa simpatik yang ditunjukkan kepada semua orang. Dan ada juga yang bilang bahwa bunga lily putih ini mempunyai arti bahwa akan adanya kehidupan baru yang tercipta. Sebuah kehidupan dimana tidak ada lagi kesedihan serta rasa sakit yang harus ditanggung. Kehidupan dimana semuanya dimulai lagi dari awal. Seperti kamu Kanao-chan, bunga lily putih ini adalah bunga yang mewakilkan dirimu. Simbol bahwa Kanao-chan sekarang sudah memiliki kehidupan yang baru."

Kata-kata dari Kanae tersebut sukses membuat Kanao pada saat itu sangat bergembira hingga menangis karena dirinya teringat dengan masa lalunya yang sangat menyedihkan. Kanae menenangkannya kemudian menyandarkan kepala Kanao kecil ke dalam pelukannya. Sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya, Kanao kecil pun tidur dan terlelap.

"Ne Kanao-chan, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kami akan selalu menjagamu dan merawatmu hingga akhirnya kau menemukan arti dari kehidupanmu sendiri. Arti dari kebahagiaan yang akan membuatmu menjadi Kanao yang sesungguhnya." Kanae membisikkan ucapan itu ke Kanao yang sudah tertidur pulas. Berharap ucapannya itu berubah menjadi mimpi indah bagi Kanao. Sambil mencium kening Kanao, Kanae kemudian berdiri melangkah meninggalkan taman tersebut sambil menggendong Kanao kembali ke kediamannya.

*** Flashback : OFF ***

.

.

Kanao kemudian berjalan menuju sekumpulan bunga lily putih yang tertanam disana. Ia memetik satu dan memperhatikannya. Ia lalu duduk di kursi taman sambil memegang bunga lily putih tersebut dan kemudian melihat arlojinya yang ternyata sudah pukul 7 malam.

'Sepertinya aku akan disini sedikit lebih lama lagi.'

Sambil memandangi bunga yang dipeganginya, tak terasa air matanya pun turun jatuh membasahi pipinya. Ia benar-benar selalu teringat dengan masa lalunya sebelum Kanae dan Shinobu menemukan dan merawatnya. Jika mereka berdua tidak pernah datang, mungkin Kanao sudah tidak bisa lagi melihat indahnya dunia ini, indahnya kehidupan yang sebenarnya bisa siapapun orang itu alami. Ia jadi teringat pesan Kanae dulu.

"_... __hingga akhirnya kau menemukan arti dari kehidupanmu sendiri. Arti dari kebahagiaan yang akan membuatmu menjadi Kanao yang sesungguhnya."_

Ia masih mencerna maksud dari perkataan itu. Apa yang dimaksud dengan 'menemukan arti kehidupanmu sendiri?' dan 'arti dari kebahagiaan yang akan membuatmu menjadi Kanao yang sesungguhnya?' Sambil mengusap air matanya, ia kemudian menaruh bunga lily tersebut ke sakunya dan beranjak dari taman. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam lebih 15 menit. Ia pun bergegas untuk pulang ke kediaman Kochou.

.

.

**Di Dalam Kediaman Kochou**

"Kenapa jam segini kau baru pulang?" tanya Shinobu yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah sambil menonton tv. Ia kemudian melihat jam, ternyata sudah pukul 9 malam. Kemudian Kanao hanya tersenyum dan membalas singkat.

"Aku habis dari taman tadi, kak."

Shinobu yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk kemudian menyuruh Kanao untuk membersihkan diri dan makan malam. Kanao pun menuruti ucapan Shinobu dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarnya. Terkadang Shinobu merasa kasihan kepada adiknya itu, ia tidak tega dengan Kanao yang selama hidupnya terus-terusan bekerja keras.

Ia kemudian menaruh bunga yang ia petiknya tadi di sebuah vas kecil tempat ia menyimpan bunga-bunga lain hadiah dari Kanroji-san. Setelah selesai memberishkan badan serta makan malam, Kanao kemudian menjatuhkan badannya ke ranjang, sambil mengistirahatkan pikirannya. Ia mengambil bingkai foto yang ada di mejanya kemudian mengamati foto tersebut. Foto yang memperlihatkan Kanao bersama kedua kakak angkatnya yaitu Kanae dan Shinobu.

Untuk informasi, Kanae sudah meninggal 2 tahun lalu dikarenakan sakit parah yang dideritanya. Jadi, sekarang Kanao hanya hidup bersama dengan Shinobu berdua di kediaman Kochou. Dirinya sangat merindukan sosok Kanae, yang sangat hebat dalam hidupnya. Bukannya ia tidak suka bersama Shinobu, hanya saja semenjak sepeninggalannya suasana di kediaman Kochou sangat berubah. Situsasi sekarang ini tidak seramai dulu saat Kanae masih ada. Paling hanya interaksi antara Shinobu dan Kanao dan itupun juga jarang. Mereka berdua serasa masih belum bisa melupakan sosok kakak yang sangat berharga tersebut.

Tak berselang lama setelah Kanao mengamati foto tersebut, ia akhirnya terlelap. Shinobu membuka pintu kamar Kanao dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia mengambil selimut dan menyelimutkannya ke Kanao kemudian mematikan lampu kamarnya. Ia melihat jam ternyata sudah jam setengah 11 malam.

"Selamat malam, Kanao. Selamat bermimpi indah." Ucap Shinobu yang secara perlahan menutup pintu kamar Kanao dan menjauh dari sana.

.

.

'_Berjuanglah, Kanao.'_

.

.

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter pertama, hehe. Sepertinya Tanjirou x Kanao momentnya belum ada sama sekali ya? Maaf ya sebelumnya, karena di chapter 1 ini baru nyeritain latar belakang kehidupan Kanao. Jadi maaf kalo satu chapter berjalan lambat banget dan cuma nyeritain Kanao aja. Next chapter baru muncul si Tanjirou kok.

Next Chapter : Lily Putih & Senyumanmu

Jangan lupa kritik, komen dan sarannya ya. Karena itu sangat membantu author 😊


	2. Chapter 2 - Lily Putih dan Senyumanmu

**Chapter 2 : Lily Putih & Senyumanmu**

Setelah pulang sekolah, seperti biasanya Kanao langsung bergegas menuju ke tempatnya bekerja. Sekolah selesai pukul 1 siang, dan dia mulai bekerja juga pada saat itu. Kanao bekerja kira-kira hanya sekitar 4-5 jam per harinya. Si pemilik toko sangat baik kepada Kanao, jadi meskipun cuma beberapa jam namun Mitsuri si pemilik toko dengan senang hati memakluminya.

"Sepertinya penjualan hari ini lumayan juga ya, Kanao-chan? Aku melihat banyak sekali orang dari pagi sampai siang ini yang mampir kesini." ucap Mitsuri-san yang sepertinya sedang berbahagia melihat penjualan bunganya yang ramai hari ini.

"Iya Kanroji-san, penjualan hari ini sangat banyak sekali." sahut Kanao yang sedang merapikan barisan bunga yang berada di belakang.

Ia sangat senang bekerja disini. Melihat ratusan jenis bunga tiap harinya serta memberikan senyuman kepada setiap orang-orang yang mampir ke toko. Waktu disini merupakan waktu yang sangat berharga bagi Kanao. Kanao memang jarang berbicara, apalagi kepada orang yang belum ia kenal. Ia biasanya hanya diam, tersenyum lalu pergi begitu saja apabila ada orang baru yang ingin mengajaknya kenalan. Untuk itulah ini merupakan kesempatan Kanao untuk lebih sering berbicara terhadap orang lain.

'KRIIING..KRIING..KRIING..'

Bunyi bel pintu masuk tanda ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam toko. Kanao lalu bergegas menuju kasir tempat ia biasanya bekerja dan menyapa pelanggan. Pelanggan yang datang kali ini adalah seorang anak laki-laki.

"Selamat datang~"

Sapa Kanao terhadap pelanggan tersebut sambil merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya dan sedikit membungkuk. Ia selalu tersenyum seraya menutup matanya. Jadi ia tidak pernah fokus melihat wajah setiap pelanggan yang ada.

"Permisi nona, apakah ada bunga lily putih disini?" tanya pemuda tadi kepada Kanao yang sukses membuatnya kaget. Mendengar pemuda tadi mengatakan bunga lily putih membuat Kanao bertanya-tanya mau diapakan bunga itu nanti.

"Ada." Kanao menunjukkan letak dimana bunga tersebut kepada si pemuda.

"Terima Kasih."

Pemuda itu pun tersenyum kepada Kanao. Dan seketika Kanao langsung menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Kanao membulatkan matanya kemudian dirinya teringat sesuatu.

'Senyuman ini, aku pernah melihat senyuman ini.. dimana?'

Kepala Kanao dipenuhi dengan hal-hal yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya, namun dirinya sendiri tidak tahu apa kebenarannya. Apakah ia pernah bertemu dengan pemuda itu sebelumnya? Tapi kapan? Dan dimana? Begitulah kira-kira isi pikirannya saat ini.

Setelah si pemuda selesai memilih jumlah bunga lily putih yang ingin ia beli. Kemudian pemuda tadi pun menghampiri Kanao di kasir untuk membayar.

"Terima kasih telah berbelanja di toko kami."

"Terima kasih."

.

Setelah memberikan uang kembalian kepada si pemuda, si pemuda itu pun langsung pergi dari toko tersebut. Kanao yang diam-diam memandangi punggung pemuda tadi pun dibuat penasaran tak karuan.

'_Siapa pemuda tadi?' _

'_Apakah aku pernah mengenalnya sebelumnya?'_

'_Kenapa senyumannya tadi terasa begitu familiar di benakku?'_

'_Lalu untuk apa pemuda tadi membeli sebucket bunga lily putih?'_

.

"Ara ara Kanao-chan sedang jatuh cinta ya? Dengan pemuda tadi kah?"

Mitsuri-san yang tiba-tiba muncul dari samping kanan Kanao pun menggodanya karena melihat Kanao yang daritadi terus-terusan memandangi pemuda tadi. Sambil menyisir rambutnya, Mitsuri-san kemudian menanyai Kanao dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh dan tidak masuk akal.

"Apakah dia tadi pacarmu?"

"A-ah bukan, Kanroji-san. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya sama sekali."

"Tapi dia seumuranmu kan? Mungkin saja dia jodohmu lho Kanao-chan fufufu."

"B-bukan."

Kanao yang merasa digoda pun langsung membantah. Dirinya bahkan tidak mengenal pemuda itu sama sekali. Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang sangat mengganjal pikirannya karena kemunculan pemuda tadi. Siapa sebenarnya pemuda itu?

.

.

.

Kanao pulang kerja agak larut malam dikarenakan penjualan bunga Mitsuri-san hari ini sangat banyak jadi Kanao ikut menghitung keuntungan yang didapatkan dan menghitung apa saja stok bunga yang telah habis. Besok toko Mitsuri-san terpaksa tutup dikarenakan dirinya kehabisan beberapa stok bunga. Jadi untuk besok atau 2 hari kedepan, Kanao terpaksa harus libur kerja. Mungkin ini juga waktu yang pas bagi Kanao untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Jam 7 malam, Kanao pun mengemasi barang-barangnya dan beranjak pulang.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini ya Kanao-chan. Hati-hati di jalan~"

"Saya mohon pamit dulu kalau begitu, Kanroji-san."

.

.

Di tengah perjalanan pulang, terlintas di pikiran Kanao tentang pemuda yang ia temui di toko tadi. Ia bertanya-tanya siapa dan untuk apa pemuda tadi membeli bunga lily putih. Rasa penasaran tersebut menghantuinya selama perjalanan pulang. Ia tak bisa terlepas dari senyuman yang ditunjukkan pemuda tadi.

**Kanao's POV**

Sepulang dari toko Kanroji-san, aku masih terbayang dengan pemuda yang aku temui di toko sore tadi. Banyak hal yang mengganggu pikiranku ketika pemuda tersebut muncul, meskipun aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali. Justru itulah yang membuatku sangat penasaran.

'Siapa dia?'

'Untuk apa ia membeli bunga lily putih?'

'Aku penasaran mau diapakan bunga itu.'

'Dan juga senyuman itu, kenapa terasa begitu _dekat _(eh?)'

'Apakah kita pernah bertemu?'

Semua pikiran itu membuatku makin terganggu, seperti aku pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya? Dan kenapa senyumannya tadi tidak bisa hilang dari kepalaku? Ada yang aneh denganku hari ini. Aku bahkan tidak terlalu peduli dengan orang lain biasanya. Tapi kenapa kali ini aku sangat memikirkan orang itu. Apa yang membedakannya? Biasanya aku hanya akan diam dan tersenyum ketika melihat atau bertemu dengan orang lain. Tapi kali ini beda. Ingin aku benturkan kepalaku rasanya supaya aku bisa melupakan pikiran ini. Sepertinya aku harus segera beristirahat, mungkin semua pikiran aneh ini akan hilang dengan sendirinya. Semoga saja.

**End of Kanao's POV**

.

.

.

**Keesokan Harinya**

Karena toko Mitsuri-san tutup, maka sepulang sekolah Kanao hanya berjalan-jalan menyusuri taman. Ia melakukan itu untuk melepaskan semua pikiran anehnya kemarin. Kanao kemudian duduk di kursi taman yang biasa ia duduki. Ia bermain dengan kupu-kupu yang sedang terbang mengitarinya. Sambil mengangkat salah satu lengannya untuk dihinggapi kupu-kupu, ia tersenyum kecil. 20 menit berlalu dan Kanao masih melakukan hal itu. Hingga akhirnya fokus Kanao teralihkan dengan seseorang yang tiba-tiba bertanya kepadanya.

"A-ano, apakah benar anda yang melayani saya di toko bunga kemarin?" Seseorang itu datang dari belakang arah kursi tempat Kanao duduk. Membuat Kanao sangat terkejut akan apa yang didengar dan dilihatnya. Matanya membulat tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang ia lihat sekarang ini.

'I-ini, dia yang kemarin membeli bunga lily putih itu kan?'

Iya benar, orang yang sedang bertanya kepada Kanao saat ini adalah pemuda yang kemarin membeli bunga lily putih di toko bunga Mitsuri-san. Kanao masih tak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya, bagaimana orang ini bisa menemukannya, terlebih lagi bagaimana orang ini bisa mengetahui dirinya yang sedang berada di taman ini.

"..."

Kanao masih terdiam dan belum menjawab pertanyaan pemuda di depannya ini. Hal itu membuat pemuda ini mengernyitkan dahinya. Merasa belum puas, pemuda itu mencoba bertanya sekali lagi.

"Em, ano nona. Apakah anda yang kemarin melayani saya di toko bunga kemarin?"

"..."

Masih belum mendapatkan balasan juga, akhirnya si pemuda ini pun menambahkan perkataannya.

"Kemarin saya membeli bunga lily putih di toko bunga anda, kemudian hari ini saya ingin membeli bunga itu lagi namun setelah saya datang ternyata toko itu tutup..."

Kanao yang mendengar penjelasannya masih saja diam. Sehingga membuat pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"... jadi saya memutuskan untuk mencari toko bunga yang lain namun ternyata tidak ada. Lalu, di tengah perjalanan mencari, saya tak sengaja melihat anda sedang duduk di taman bunga ini. Jadi saya berniat untuk menghampiri dan menanyakannya kepada anda." Si pemuda tadi pun menjelaskan alasannya kenapa dirinya bisa menemukan Kanao.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari pemuda tersebut, Kanao akhirnya angkat bicara. Ia membuka kedua bibirnya secara perlahan, dan membalas perkataan pemuda di depannya yang masih berdiri menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Maaf."

'M-maaf?' Pemuda itu tidak salah dengar, kata yang keluar dari Kanao hanyalah kata 'maaf'. Pemuda itu pun bingung, apa maksud dari kata maaf yang diucapkan gadis di depannya ini.

"Maaf." Lagi-lagi hanya kata maaf lah yang keluar dari mulut Kanao. Membuat pemuda di depannya makin bingung tak karuan mencerna maksudnya.

"Ano, kenapa anda minta maaf, nona? Apaka-"

Kalimat si pemuda terpotong oleh Kanao yang kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"A-aku bukan pemilik toko tersebut, j-jadi aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal tersebut. Maaf." Akhirnya Kanao berhasil mengucapkannya. Penjelasan dari kata 'maaf' sebelumnya. Ia sangat tidak tenang sekarang. Kanao menggenggam tangannya erat-erat sambil menundukkan kepalanya saat mengucapkan kalimat barusan.

Si pemuda itu pun akhirnya paham dan mengangguk tanda mengerti dengan situasinya. Lalu si pemuda meminta maaf karena telah tidak sopan mengganggu waktunya dan menanyakan hal yang menurutnya kurang berkenan.

"Kalau begitu saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena telah menanyakan hal yang kurang pantas ini kepada anda. Dan saya juga minta maaf telah mengganggu waktu anda." Sambil membungkukkan badannya si pemuda meminta maaf kepada Kanao. Hal itu membuat Kanao terkejut. Untuk apa si pemuda ini meminta maaf sampai sebegininya, begitulah pikir Kanao.

"J-jika kau ingin membeli bunga lily putih itu, k-kau bisa menunggu sampai lusa karena tokonya baru buka besok lusa." Tiba-tiba Kanao mengatakan hal itu. Mendengar ucapan Kanao, si pemuda pun langsung kembali menegakkan badannya dan tersenyum gembira.

"Terima kasih nona, atas informasinya." Pemuda itu lalu tersenyum, membuat Kanao kembali mengingat pikiran-pikiran anehnya kemarin. Alhasil, Kanao memberanikan diri bertanya langsung kepada si pemuda.

"A-ano, untuk apa kau membeli b-bunga lily putih tersebut?" Kanao tidak berani mendongakkan kepalanya karena dirinya sekarang ini sangat malu. Tangannya meremas roknya dengan sangat kuat, dirinya sangat gugup. Ia menanyakan hal yang sebenarnya tidak ada hubungannya apapun dengan dirinya. Namun, rasa penasaran mendorongnya untuk bertanya.

Mendengar gadis di depannya ini bertanya, si pemuda pun lantas menjawabnya dengan segera.

"Ayo ikut aku, akan aku tunjukkan alasan kenapa aku membeli bunga lily putih tersebut." Ajak si pemuda yang tentu saja membuat Kanao kebingungan.

'Eh? Apa maksudnya?'

'Ikut? Ikut kemana?'

Namun karena dirinya sudah terlanjur bertanya, maka Kanao pun mengiyakan saja. Ia bangkit dari kursi taman kemudian mengikuti si pemuda yang kira-kira sudah berada 10 langkah di depannya. Sebenarnya mau kemana kah mereka berdua?

.

.

Kanao dan si pemuda akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan. Begitu sampai, Kanao langsung terheran mengetahui bahwa dirinya sampai di tempat pemakaman. Iya itu benar, ternyata si pemuda tadi mengajak Kanao ke tempat pemakaman. Si pemuda itu pun berjalan ke salah satu makam yang disana terdapat beberapa tangkai bunga lily putih. Ternyata makam itu merupakan makam ibunya yang telah meninggal karena sakit parah yang tak kunjung sembuh. Ibu si pemuda telah meninggal kira-kira 7 tahun yang lalu saat dirinya masih berumur 10 tahun. Melihat ini, Kanao menjadi merasa tidak enak telah menanyakan hal sesensitif ini kepada pemuda yang bahkan belum ia kenal sama sekali.

"M-maaf. Aku turut berduka. Aku tidak tahu sebelumnya, sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Kanao membungkukkan badannya untuk meminta maaf. Dirinya benar-benar merasa bersalah kepada pemuda di depannya ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, santai saja. Aku juga sudah ikhlas kok." Si pemuda itu tersenyum meskipun senyumannya itu tidak setulus sebelumnya. Kanao yang menangkap itupun hanya terdiam.

"Aku selalu datang kesini setiap seminggu sekali. Namun karena minggu lalu aku tidak datang, jadi aku berniat untuk datang dua kali dalam seminggu ini..." Si pemuda itu menjelaskan sembari berjongkok di depan makam ibunya dan mengelus-elus batu nisan makam.

"... jadi kemarin dan hari ini aku memutuskan untuk menjenguk makam ibuku. Dan setiap aku kesini, aku selalu membawakannya bunga lily putih. Namun karena hari ini tidak ada jadi aku tidak membawakannya." Lanjut pemuda itu. Terlihat air mata si pemuda yang turun dengan sendirinya, dengan segera ia lalu mengusapnya dan kembali berdiri.

"Jadi itulah alasan kenapa aku membeli bunga lily putih itu." Si pemuda tersenyum tipis dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kanao yang daritadi hanya diam saja mendengarkan cerita si pemuda, juga turut bersedih. Dirinya tidak tahu sama sekali bahwa tujuan pemuda ini membeli bunga lily itu adalah untuk menghormati ibunya yang telah lama meninggal.

"Mengapa harus bunga lily putih?" Kanao yang penasaran pun bertanya dengan nada yang lebih pelan dari biasanya.

Terjadi keheningan beberapa saat. Hingga akhirnya si pemuda menjawab.

"Karena bunga lily putih diartikan tentang kematian, kesedihan dan perginya orang-orang yang dicintai." Jawab si pemuda dengan ekspreksi yang penuh makna.

'_Kematian? Kesedihan? Perginya orang yang dicintai?'_

'_Bukankah arti sebenarnya adalah ketulusan, rasa simpatik dan awal dari sebuah kehidupan baru?'_

'_Apakah dulu Kanae nee-san menunjukkan bunga ini dan sudah mengetahui arti bahwa akan ada orang yang pergi?'_

'_Apakah Kanae nee-san...'_

Kanao yang mendengar hal tersebut tiba-tiba menjatuhkan air matanya. Ia teringat dengan kakaknya Kanae yang juga menceritakan arti dari bunga lily putih ini. Ia berpikir apakah dari awal Kanae juga sudah mengetahui bahwa dirinya akan pergi? Jadi ia mengucapkan kepada Kanao akan adanya kehidupan baru untuk Kanao. Sekilas membuat Kanao berpikir, yang manakah arti dari bunga lily putih yang sebenarnya?

Si pemuda yang melihat Kanao menangis itu pun kebingungan.

"Nona, kenapa menangis?" tanya si pemuda yang ikut khawatir dengan gadis di depannya ini yang tiba-tiba menangis.

"Aku t-tidak apa apa." Sambil mengusap matanya, Kanao kemudian mencoba menenangkan dirinya saat ini untuk tidak terlalu terbawa perasaan.

Seperti bisa membaca apa yang dirasakan Kanao. Si pemuda lalu menarik nafas kuat-kuat lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Ia kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya dan menghadap ke langit. Melihat langit yang setengah mendung namun masih diterpa oleh sinar matahari. Kemudian ia berkata.

"Ano nona, menurutku, bunga lily putih ini merupakan simbol dimana kematian dan kehidupan merupakan suatu hal yang tak dapat terpisahkan. Dua hal yang sangat dekat, namun tidak dapat dilihat. Kematian bukanlah perpisahan, namun merupakan dimulainya kehidupan baru. Kehidupan dimana semua hal akan terasa lebih berharga. Setiap detik dari waktu kehidupan akan selalu berarti. Yang mana mempunyai arti 'tidak ada hal yang tidak penting di dunia ini', semua itu hanyalah kesempatan untuk lebih menghargai waktu dan kehidupan. Dengan adanya itu, semua orang bisa hidup lebih bahagia. Kebahagiaan seseorang yang telah pergi pun akan selalu bersama kita selama kita juga selalu menjalani kehidupan ini dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Meskipun saat sulit, itu merupakan sebuah kesempatan untuk meraih kebahagiaan yang lebih besar. Aku sangat yakin akan hal itu."

Mendengar perkataan si pemuda itu, Kanao seperti tertampar namun dengan tamparan yang sangat lembut. Segala sesuatu di hatinya terasa lebih jernih, damai. Pikiran, tubuh, hatinya serta perasaannya menjadi lebih hidup dari biasanya. Menurut Kanao, apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu sangatlah benar. Dirinya tidak bisa terus bersedih dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Kebahagiaan bukanlah hal yang bisa ditunggu dengan bersedih, melainkan sebuah hal yang akan selalu ada.

Kanao menjadi tersadar, seketika air matanya turun namun ia tidak merasakan kesedihan apapun. Melainkan perasaan haru dan bahagia. Dengan segera ia lalu mengusap air matanya tersebut, melihat punggung si pemuda yang masih menatap langit dengan tatapan yang sangat lembut. Dirinya tersenyum, senyum yang sangat tulus. Senyum paling tulus yang pernah ia tunjukkan selama hidupnya. Senyuman yang ada karena hatinya yang berbicara.

Dengan senyuman yang masih menyertai wajahnya, Kanao menghadap ke langit. Menatap langit seperti pemuda di depannya. Damai, seperti itulah gambaran langit yang juga sedang berbahagia meskipun mendung masih menyelimutinya. Kanao berterima kasih atas kata-kata pemuda yang baru ia temuinya hari ini. Kata-kata yang sangat menyejukkan hatinya.

'Terima kasih'.

.

.

.

1 jam terlewat dan mereka berdua akhirnya keluar dari pemakaman. Kanao dan si pemuda akhirnya mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk masing-masing. Namun belum sampai mereka menginjakkan satu langkah kaki pun, suara perut mereka berdua pun berbunyi.

Keduanya tentu saja malu dan terdiam untuk beberapa detik. Lalu si pemuda memecah keheningan dengan mengajak Kanao untuk pergi makan ke suatu tempat. Apakah ini sebuah kencan dengan orang yang belum pernah mereka kenal sama sekali?

"Ano nona, mau makan?" Ajak si pemuda yang sepertinya disetujui saja oleh Kanao yang masih tertunduk malu.

10 menit berjalan, akhirnya mereka berhenti di suatu tempat makan yang Kanao sendiri tak asing dengan tempat itu. Iya benar, si pemuda mengajak Kanao untuk makan di restoran burger yang Kanao biasanya berhenti di depannya. Kanao benar-benar merasa terikat dengan restoran burger di depannya.

"Ada apa nona? Kau tidak mau makan disini?" tanya si pemuda yang menyadari tingkah aneh Kanao.

"T-tidak, bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja aku tidak punya banyak uang untuk membeli makanan disini." Kanao menundukkan kepalanya, merasa merepotkan.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, biar aku saja yang bayar, hehe." Ucap si pemuda tersenyum. Senyum yang berbeda dengan senyum-senyum sebelumnya. Senyuman yang hangat.

Awan mendung mulai menjadi semakin gelap, hujan pun turun secara tiba-tiba dan menjadi deras dengan sendirinya. Kanao dan si pemuda kemudian menepi ke depan teras restoran untuk menghindari air hujan.

'Situasi ini, situasi ini... Aku sangat mengingatnya.' Kanao sepertinya mulai mengingat sesuatu, sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Gimana nona?" tanya si pemuda itu lagi memastikan.

Sedangkan Kanao masih tidak menjawab, dirinya masih... masih memikirkan...

.

"_Tidak apa-apa kok, biar aku saja yang bayar, hehe."_

_"Sudah, makan saja... aku sudah kenyang kok hehe."_

.

"N-namamu... Tanjirou?"

Perkataan Kanao tersebut sukses membuat si pemuda membulatkan matanya sempurna, sangat tidak percaya. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya dan tidak percaya dengan situasi sekarang ini, bahwa selama ini ternyata..

.

"K-Ka-Kanao?!"

.

.

.

Ah chapter 2 akhirnya selesai juga. Di chapter ini merupakan chapter yang menurut author sangat sangat _gatcha. _Dari awal nulis ini, nggak ada ide sama sekali. Bahkan di awal cuma dapet 700 words dan mau diakhirin sampai 1k aja niatnya. Tapi makin kesini ditulis kok makin banyak nyambungnya gitu, padahal nggak direncanain. Paling bingung di bagian si Kanao mau diketemuin sama Tanjirou, pengennya kayak gimana. Eh malah jadinya kayak gitu wkwk. Malah curhat kan :v Sebenarnya chapter 2 ini dibuat setelah chapter 3 :v

Next Chapter : Bunga & Matahari

Jangan lupa kritik, komen dan sarannya ya. Karena itu merupakan pembangkit semangat author 😊


	3. Chapter 3 - Bunga dan Matahari

**Chapter 3 : Bunga & Matahari**

_*** 12 tahun yang lalu ***_

Kanao Tsuyuri, seorang gadis kecil berumur 5 tahun yang ditelantarkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Dirinya selalu tidur diluar, dimana pun ada tempat yang bisa ia gunakan untuk tidur. Dingin, basah, panas ataupun kotor bukanlah sesuatu yang asing lagi bagi dirinya. Selama masih ada tempat bagi dirinya untuk beristirahat, itu sudah cukup.

Ia selalu berpindah-pindah tempat karena orang-orang tidak suka dengan keberadaannya yang tiba-tiba berada di halaman depan rumah orang. Ia selalu diusir ketika meminta meskipun tak jarang ada 'sedikit' orang yang iba kepadanya dan memberinya makanan. Kanao kecil biasanya mendapatkan makanan dari orang-orang yang melewatinya, meskipun hanyalah makanan sisa yang bahkan sebenarnya sudah tidak layak untuk dimakan.

_Sebegitu kejamkah dunia ini kepadanya? _

.

.

Suatu ketika hujan deras tiba-tiba turun, Kanao kecil berlari sempoyongan mencari tempat untuk dirinya berteduh. Ia tergopoh-gopoh, terjatuh, tubuhnya basah kuyup karena terpaan air hujan. Ia lalu melihat sebuah restoran burger dan berlari ke arahnya. Kanao kecil berteduh di samping restoran burger. Ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang ada di dalam restoran tersebut meskipun sebenarnya perutnya sangat keroncongan. Hampir 2 hari dirinya belum makan sama sekali. Ia ingin makan namun tidak ada yang memberinya makan sama sekali meskipun beberapa orang telah keluar dari restoran itu dan berjalan melewati Kanao.

'Disini dingin..'

'Aku sangat lapar..'

Begitu pikirnya, sekiranya begitulah yang ia rasakan.

Pandangan kosong menghiasi wajahnya, sambil menatap hujan yang terus turun mengguyur sedikit tubuhnya. Ia ingin menangis, namun tidak bisa. Perasaannya kosong. Sambil mendekap tubuh mungilnya yang kedinginan, dirinya kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam lututnya yang sedang ia pangku. Ia ingin menjerit _'Siapapun tolong aku! Siapapun.. aku minta tolong!'_ Namun tentu saja dirinya tidak akan berani melakukannya. Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang anak kecil seperti dirinya.

.

.

Dari dalam restoran, keluarlah seorang anak laki-laki yang membawa sebuah bungkusan. Dirinya keluar hanya untuk melihat hujan, ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Kanao di samping kanannya yang sedang duduk kedinginan. Anak tersebut pun menoleh dan sangat kaget melihat ada seorang gadis kecil yang seumuran dengannya. Anak itu pun bertanya kepada kanao, namun beberapa pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan hanya dijawab dengan keheningan.

Tiba-tiba perut Kanao berbunyi. Anak laki-laki tersebut pun menyadari hal itu. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam bungkusan yang ia bawa kemudian menyodorkannya kepada gadis kecil disampingnya. Ternyata isi dari bungkusan tersebut adalah sebuah burger beserta minumannya.

"Kau lapar? Ini makan saja." Anak itu menyodorkan burger tersebut kepada Kanao. Kanao kemudian menoleh ke arahnya, memperhatikan mata anak itu yang seakan-akan berkata 'tenang saja, tidak apa-apa kok'. Sepasang mata yang sangat bersinar, mata yang belum pernah ia lihat selama ini. Tatapan seseorang yang benar-benar tulus.

"Ini." Anak itu mengulangi ucapannya lagi. Kanao yang sedari tadi hanya diam, akhirnya mengambil burger tersebut secara perlahan, ia mengamati burger itu lalu kembali melihat anak itu.

"Sudah, makan saja... aku sudah kenyang kok hehe." Ucap anak laki-laki itu yang lalu ikut duduk bersama Kanao disampingnya, sambil tersenyum.

Senyum yang manis, senyum yang membuat hati Kanao saat itu seketika menjadi hangat. Pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang tersenyum kepadanya dengan sangat tulus. Meskipun hujan menerpa dirinya, tapi senyum anak itu berhasil membuat cahaya di matanya kembali hidup. Senyum yang sepertinya akan selalu Kanao ingat sepanjang hidupnya.

"Siapa namamu?" Anak itu bertanya langsung ke Kanao. Seketika Kanao langsung menghentikan proses makannya lalu menoleh ke arah anak itu lagi.

Ia mulai membuka mulutnya sedikit demi sedikit, ingin mengucapkan sebuah kata.

"K-k-ka-ka-nao.." dengan terbata-bata, Kanao berhasil mengucapkannya.

"K-kanao? Jadi itu namamu? Kalau namaku Tanjirou, salam kenal." ucap anak itu yang ternyata bernama Tanjirou, disertai dengan senyuman yang membuat Kanao selalu terpaku akan senyumannya itu.

"Gimana rasanya? Enak?" ucap Tanjirou dengan mata yang penuh akan rasa ingin tahu. Sedangkan Kanao hanya mengangguk iya saja.

"Kau pasti sangat lapar ya? Aku sih sudah kenyang, tadi hahaha." Tanjirou tertawa terbahak-bahak. Melihat bocah di sampingnya tertawa, membuat Kanao terus memperhatikan Tanjirou, hingga Tanjirou akhirnya menatap balik Kanao. Mata mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

"Eh Kanao, di luar sini dingin ya?"

Mereka berdua sedikit melanjutkan obrolannya meskipun sebagian pertanyaan Tanjirou hanya dijawab oleh suara hujan. Lalu Tanjirou bertanya sekali lagi pada Kanao.

"Mengapa kau sendirian disini, Kanao?" tanya Tanjirou dengan polosnya, ia penasaran melihat Kanao yang sendirian dan kehujanan di depan restoran burger seperti ini. Tentu saja anak seumuran Tanjirou belum terlalu paham apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Kanao.

Sebelum Kanao sempat menjawab, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggil Tanjirou, ternyata itu adalah ibunya. Dia memanggilnya dan mengajak Tanjirou untuk pulang.

"Oh sudah dulu ya, aku mau pergi. itu minumannya aku taruh di sebelahmu. dadah Kanao~" Tanjirou menjauh dari restoran karena keluarganya memanggil. Kemudian ia berjalan pulang, sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Kanao di sepanjang jalan ia pulang dengan senyuman yang terus mengembang di wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba, hujan yang tadi turun pun sudah mulai reda. Terlihat matahari yang mulai muncul kembali menyinari langit yang tadinya tertutup oleh mendung. Nampak juga pelangi yang samar-samar muncul dari kejauhan setelah hujan tersebut. Serasa langit ikut tersenyum kepada mereka.

'T-t-tan-ji-rou?' Kanao ingin mengingat namanya, nama anak laki-laki itu. Seseorang yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya bersikap sangat baik terhadap dirinya. Apakah Tanjirou juga masih akan mengingat Kanao?

Sambil masih memegangi burgernya, tiba-tiba Kanao menangis. Lagi-lagi dirinya tenggelam dalam kebahagiaan ataupun kesedihan yang pada saat itu semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Untuk bocah berumur 5 tahun dirinya masih belum bisa mengerti situasi apa ini. Perasaannya masihlah campur aduk, antara ingin menangis atau senang. Memberikan arti bahwa Kanao berhasil menemukan seseorang yang dapat memberikan alasan baginya untuk tidak menyerah dalam kehidupan.

'Terima kasih, Tanjirou'

.

.

.

_*** Masa Sekarang ***_

Dalam sekejap ingatan mereka berdua kembali, tentang bagaimana mereka pernah mengenal satu sama lain. Sebuah momen yang mempertemukan mereka kembali. Momen dimana segalanya kembali terulang, hari ini, detik ini juga. Di detik yang menghentikan waktu mereka seketika.

.

**Tanjirou's POV**

"_K-Ka-Kanao?!" _

Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat di depan mataku ini. Dia K-Kanao? Kanao? Aku masih tidak percaya. Dia Kanao yang aku jumpai waktu aku kecil dulu?

Aku masih sangat ingat dengan kejadian waktu itu dimana Kanao dan aku bertemu, persis kejadiannya hampir sama dengan saat ini. Saat itu umurku 5 tahun dan masih begitu polos.

Aku memberinya burgerku yang sebenarnya ingin aku makan di rumah, namun melihatnya duduk di depan teras restoran itu membuatku kasihan. Aku menyodorkan burgerku kepadanya kemudian kita berbicara sejenak. Lalu disitulah aku mengetahui kalau namanya adalah Kanao. Nama yang sangat indah, seperti bunga.

Ingatanku tentang saat itu masih membekas dengan jelas sampai saat ini. Aku tidak pernah melupakannya. Aku tidak pernah melupakan bahwa waktu aku kecil, aku pernah bertemu dengan seorang gadis seumuran denganku yang sedang berteduh di teras sebuah restoran. Dan hari ini semua itu terulang lagi.

Aku berjumpa lagi dengan Kanao. Seorang gadis yang baru aku temui kemarin di toko bunga. Ternyata adalah gadis yang sama yang aku temui 12 tahun yang lalu. Dan lagi, dia juga masih ingat aku? Aku sangat tersentak ketika ia pertama kali mengucapkan namaku. Butuh beberapa saat untukku menyadari siapa gadis di depanku ini. Hingga akhirnya mataku membulat sempurna dan seperti berada dalam cerita fanfiksi.

'Kanao..'

**End of Tanjirou's POV**

.

**Kanao's POV**

"K-Ka-Kanao?!"

Tanjirou? Dia Tanjirou? Iya aku mengingatnya, sangat mengingatnya. Ia adalah orang pertama yang menunjukkan padaku apa itu kebaikan. Kebaikan yang bahkan seorang anak berusia 5 tahun pun bisa melakukannya. Tapi karena bertambahnya usia, mungkin ingatan itu sedikit tertutupi dengan ingatan sekarang.

Sejak apa yang ia lakukan 12 tahun lalu, aku masih terus mengingatnya. Mengingat tentang seorang anak laki-laki yang dulu pernah memberiku burgernya, bahkan kepada seseorang yang tidak diinginkan oleh siapa-siapa sepertiku. Seseorang yang selalu dipandang jijik oleh orang lain, namun ia tak menunjukkan ekspresi itu padaku.

Waktu itu memang umur kami masih 5 tahun dan masih belum terlalu mengerti apa-apa. Namun aku tahu bahwa di umur kami yang masih kecil pun, kami bisa membedakan perlakuan mana yang menurut kami benar atau salah.

Dia, Tanjirou melakukannya. Bahkan saat umurnya masih 5 tahun, ia melakukan apa yang tidak dilakukan oleh orang dewasa yang pernah aku temui. Aku masih ingat tatapan hangatnya saat ia menyodorkan burgernya itu kepadaku. Tatapan yang mengatakan bahwa 'tidak semua orang itu jahat'.

Pada awalnya aku tidak menyadari bahwa ia adalah Tanjirou, karena mungkin wajahnya telah jauh berubah dan juga tidak mudah mengingat masa lalu yang sudah 12 tahun terjadi hanya berdasarkan kesan pertama.

Namun, perlahan demi perlahan aku mulai menyadari bahwa senyuman dan sikapnya itu adalah milik orang yang pernah aku temui 12 tahun lalu. Saat pertama kali ia menunjukkan senyumannya padaku aku masih tidak bisa memastikan, aku hanya sedikit teringat bahwa senyumannya terasa begitu familiar bagiku. Tetapi, sikap, senyum dan pandangan matanya itu sedikit demi sedikit memberikan gambaran padaku tentang ingatan masa lalu yang dulu pernah terjadi.

Dan hari ini, aku bertemu lagi dengannya. Dengan orang yang sama, di tempat yang sama bahkan dalam situasi yang hampir sama. Karena apa yang aku alami saat itu masih aku ingat sampai sekarang. Memang butuh waktu juga untuk mengingatnya kembali. Tapi semunya telah terbayarkan. Dan ternyata, Tanjirou juga masih mengingatku. Itu membuatku _senang._

'Tanjirou..'

**End of Kanao's POV **

.

.

Keduanya masih terdiam dengan situasi ajaib yang mempertemukan mereka berdua kembali, sembari mengingat kisah masa lalu mereka. Hujan pun terus mengguyur. Angin mulai bertiup kencang, sangat kencang hingga membuat pohon-pohon di sekitar ikut bergoyang. Mereka berdua akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera masuk ke dalam restoran.

"Em etto, a-ayo kita masuk, sepertinya angin disini mulai bertiup kencang."

Tanjirou mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke Kanao dan tentu saja membuat wajah keduanya sangat merah. Kanao menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajah merahnya yang sudah semerah tomat sekarang ini. Dengan segenap keberaniannya, Kanao akhirnya meraih tangan Tanjirou.

Tanjirou segera masuk ke dalam restoran dan semua orang yang sudah berada di dalamnya fokus memperhatikan dua orang yang sudah basah kuyup itu. Mereka berdua terpaksa menahan malu dan lebih bersikap masa bodoh dengan tatapan orang-orang di dalam restoran. Terutama Kanao yang sedari tadi menundukkan wajahnya sedalam mungkin. Ia sangat tidak menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Hari ini mungkin adalah hari yang paling tidak terduga bagi Kanao selama hidupnya.

'Oh Tuhan, aku sangat malu sekali hari ini. Siapa pun aku mohon, bangunkan aku jika ini adalah mimpi.' Batin Kanao yang tangan kanannya masih menggenggam tangan Tanjirou dan tangan kirinya memegang kuat-kuat roknya. Menahan semua perasaan campur aduknya.

'Ah, aku ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya saat ini juga.' Kali ini Kanao menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia benar-benar tidak tahan. Antara perasaan senang yang dirasakan atau rasa malu yang lebih dominan.

Tanjirou akhirnya menemukan tempat duduk yang kosong untuk mereka berdua. Sambil memesan menu makanan, keduanya terjebak dalam kecanggungan yang luar biasa. Kecanggungan yang amat masif bagi mereka berdua setelah pertemuan tersebut. Tidak ada yang mengucapkan sepatah kata pun bahkan setelah pesanan mereka sampai. Semuanya terdiam, hening. Hanya suara angin dan hujan saja yang menjadi penguat atmosfir keheningan mereka berdua.

"E-etto, namamu K-Kanao kan?" Tanjirou memecah keheningan dengan bertanya kepada Kanao. Rasa gugup dan canggung tentu saja masih menyelimuti dirinya. Ia tidak tahu apalagi yang bisa dikatakan setelah situasi mengejutkan seperti tadi.

"Em." Kanao hanya mengangguk tanda iya. Ia masih sangat malu dan canggung. Rasanya ia lebih memilih keluar dari restoran dan kehujanan daripada berhadapan dengan situasi super canggung seperti ini. Bertemu lagi dengan orang yang sudah 12 tahun lalu tidak pernah bertemu adalah hal yang membuat syok semua orang tentunya, terutama bagi Kanao.

'A-aku masih tidak tahu mau membalas apa kepada Tanjirou, aku masih sangat gugup.'

Kanao masih menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya sambil memainkan jari tangannya di bawah meja untuk mengurangi perasaan gugupnya. Ia ingin sekali membalas perkataan Tanjirou namun apa daya dirinya yang masih salah tingkah.

"K-Kanao?"

Terdengar suara lagi dari Tanjirou yang sepertinya memanggil nama gadis di depannya itu. Ia ingin membuka perbincangan lagi meski dengan wajahnya yang masih sedikit memerah namun tidak semerah Kanao tentunya. Tanjirou kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke atas meja mengarah ke Kanao. Seperti isyarat menjabat tangan.

"Kanao, mari kita ulangi perkenalan kita. Namaku Kamado Tanjirou, salam kenal ya."

Senyum mengembang di wajah Tanjirou, ia terlihat sangat lepas ketika mengucapkan kalimat barusan. Nada ucapannya benar-benar terdengar serius dan begitu yakin. Seketika Kanao yang mendengar perkataan tersebut, mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata mereka akhirnya bertemu (lagi).

'Mata yang seindah bunga.'

'Mata yang secerah matahari.'

Kanao akhirnya menjabat tangan Tanjirou. Mereka berdua akhirnya bersalaman, mengulang lagi perkenalan mereka 12 tahun yang lalu. Bisa disebut ini adalah perkenalan secara resmi mereka. Dan tak terasa, di wajah Kanao terukir senyuman. Senyuman yang benar-benar tulus. Senyuman yang sama persis dengan senyuman Tanjirou.

"N-namaku Tsuyuri Kanao, salam kenal, Tanjirou-kun."

"Tak usah pakai -kun, Kanao. Cukup Tanjirou saja, hehe."

"Baiklah, Tanjirou."

Senyum mengembang di wajah mereka berdua. Tawa kecil juga terdengar di antara keduanya. Keduanya akhirnya bisa tertawa kecil menikmati momen perkenalan mereka. Momen yang mempertemukan mereka waktu mereka masih kecil, kini terulang lagi.

_"Siapa namamu?" _

_"K-k-ka-ka-nao.." _

_"K-kanao? Jadi itu namamu? Kalau namaku Tanjirou, salam kenal." _

_"Kau lapar? Ini makan saja."_

.

Semua ingatan yang terjadi 12 tahun lalu itu, mengantarkan mereka kepada 'hari ini'. Seperti sebuah bunga yang selalu tumbuh karena ada matahari yang selalu menyinarinya.

"Tanjirou, terima kasih ya."

Ucapan yang disertai senyuman yang sangat manis oleh Kanao. Dengan kedua matanya yang tertutup dan sedikit rona merah di pipinya yang juga menambah kesan manis di wajahnya. Waktu seakan berhenti berputar ketika Tanjirou melihat senyuman Kanao. Tanjirou pun membalasnya dengan senyuman juga.

'Terima kasih telah membuatku bahagia 'kembali'.'

'Terima kasih telah membuatku merasakan apa yang dinamakan 'kebaikan'.'

'Terima kasih, Matahariku'

.

.

.

Hujan sudah reda, mereka berdua keluar dari restoran burger dan berjalan pulang. Tak terasa sudah jam 7 malam, mereka berdua masih belum pulang dan masih mengenakkan seragam sekolah yang sama.

"Aku sudah menyadari ini sejak tadi sih, tapi ternyata Kanao bersekolah di sekolah yang sama juga ya? Aku tak pernah menyangka soalnya aku tidak pernah melihatmu sekalipun di sekolah."

"Hm, i-iya. Aku tidak pernah keluar dari kelas, juga ketika berada di sekolah aku sangat pendiam dan tidak pernah berbicara dengan siapapun. Dan ketika aku ingin berbicara dengan seseorang, aku malu. Jadi, tidak ada orang yang pernah mengenaliku sama sekali." Kanao menjelaskan panjang lebar alasan kenapa Tanjirou tidak pernah melihatnya meskipun mereka selama ini satu sekolah.

Tanjirou malah membalasnya dengan tawa ringan. Kanao terheran, mengapa ia tertawa?

"K-kenapa tertawa? Itu semua benar lho." Kanao yang kebingungan mencoba memastikan apa yang sebenarnya ditertawakan oleh pemuda di sampingnya ini.

"Ah bukan bukan, aku tertawa karena tadi kau bilang bahwa kau pendiam dan malu ketika ingin berbicara dengan seseorang. Namun, tadi kau bisa cerewet juga saat menjelaskan alasanmu diam tadi lho Kanao. Makanya aku tertawa, hehe." Ucap Tanjirou dengan terkekeh melihat reaksi Kanao yang _blushing_ seketika.

Sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah, Kanao membalas ucapan dari Tanjirou. "Ah.. itu t-tidak benar. Aku tidak cerewet."

Dengan nada yang sebal, gadis berkuncir kupu-kupu ini menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. "Aku hanya berbicara secukupnya saja."

"Nah, ini mulai lagi cerewetnya. Hihihi." Goda Tanjirou lagi kali ini dengan wajah mengejeknya.

"T-tidaaakkk. Bukaaan."

Kanao yang merasa dirinya sedang digoda, menggembungkan pipinya dengan ekspresi yang seperti ingin 'melumat' pemuda di depannya ini. Kemudian berjalan lebih cepat dari Tanjirou untuk menghindari candaan lainnya.

"Eh Kanao? Aku hanya bercanda tadi, jangan marah." Ucap Tanjirou yang masih sedikit terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu gadis di depannya ini. Lalu ia berlari mengejar Kanao yang sudah beberapa langkah di depannya.

'Gadis ini, benar-benar menggemaskan.'

"Kanao, tunggu."

Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Tanjirou sama sekali, Kanao justru mempercepat larinya. Membuat jarak antara Kanao dan Tanjirou semakin jauh. Kanao tertawa kecil sambil sesekali menengok ke belakang.

"Ne, Kanao... tunggu. Kau terlalu cepat." Ucap Tanjirou yang sepertinya sudah kelelahan mengejar gadis di depannya ini.

"Jika itu aku, aku pasti akan malu jika kalah dari seorang gadis lemah seperti ini." Ejek Kanao dari kejauhan yang sepertinya didengar jelas oleh Tanjirou. Sambil tersenyum mengumpulkan tenaganya kembali, Tanjirou akhirnya berlari lagi, mencoba lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

'Gadis ini, huh.'

Sambil tertawa geli, Kanao melanjutkan langkahnya supaya tidak terkejar oleh Tanjirou yang sepertinya sedang berusaha mati-matian mengejar dirinya.

.

.

Namun hingga jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, Tanjirou masih tidak bisa mengejar Kanao yang jaraknya terlalu jauh. Stamina mereka telah terkuras habis sepertinya dan mereka memilih untuk beristirahat di sebuah bangku pinggir jalan. Keduanya terdiam sejenak, beristirahat. Kemudian keduanya beranjak dari sana, untuk pulang.

.

"Ne, Kanao..." Sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, Tanjirou menarik napasnya dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya.

"Apakah kau... tidak apa-apa pulang selarut ini?" Ekspresi khawatir muncul di wajah Tanjirou. Dirinya merasa tidak enak, telah membuat Kanao jadi pulang malam.

Kanao menengok ke arah Tanjirou untuk beberapa saat, kemudian kembali menghadap ke depan. Ia membalas.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, aku juga sudah terbiasa pulang jam segini sehabis kerja..."

Terjadi jeda sebentar sebelum ia menuntaskan kalimatnya.

"... Tapi aku pikir, hari ini terasa sangat panjang. Lebih panjang dari biasanya. Rasanya seperti tidak berjalan sama sekali."

Tanjirou yang sedari tadi menatap Kanao kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, menghadap ke langit.

"Kau itu sebenarnya sangat cerewet lho Kanao, hihihi..."

Mendengar itu, Kanao memasang muka cemberutnya, hingga akhirnya Tanjirou melanjutkan perkataannya.

"... namun sepertinya tidak semua orang bisa melihatmu secerewet ini. Jadi, aku beruntung rasanya bisa melihat sisi dirimu yang satu ini..."

Kanao menatap Tanjirou, penasaran dengan apa lanjutan dari ucapan Tanjirou tersebut. Matanya berbinar-binar mendengar ucapan dari Tanjirou. Langkah mereka terhenti.

"Waktu pertama kali aku bertemu dirimu kemarin di toko bunga itu, aku juga berpikir kau adalah orang yang pendiam. Dan tidak banyak bicara terhadap orang lain..."

"Dan juga waktu kita pertama kali bertemu 12 tahun yang lalu. Aku tidak benar-benar mengerti situasimu saat itu. Aku hanya mengira kau tersesat dan berteduh karena hujan. Benar-benar sangat polos sekali pemikiranku saat itu."

Tatapan mata Tanjirou berubah, menjadi tatapan serius yang terasa begitu dalam ketika mengucapkan kalimat barusan. Tatapan yang penuh dengan arti. Kanao hanya bisa terdiam mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Aku tidak pernah tau bahwa kau saat itu sedang menderita, aku baru bisa membayangkannya sekarang... rasanya aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu dan mengajakmu 'pulang'...tapi..."

Tak terasa, air mata Tanjirou jatuh begitu saja, Ia mengingat segalanya di masa lalu. Mengingat momen dimana ia bertemu dengan Kanao kecil, memberinya burger kemudian meninggalkannya? Ia benar-benar merasa menyesal dengan kalimatnya yang terakhir. Ia meninggalkan seorang gadis kecil yang tak punya siapa-siapa, sendirian begitu saja. Begitulah batinnya sangat menyesal jika mengingat hal itu. Tanjirou memang belum pernah mengetahui kisah masa lalu Kanao, namun ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa hidup Kanao dulu sendirian dan sangat menderita.

"T-tapi, aku justru meninggalkanmu begitu saja, meninggalkanmu dalam kesendirian, kedinginan... tch, aku..."

Tiba-tiba saja, seseorang meraih kain baju bagian belakang Tanjirou. Ia merasakan kehangatan dari belakang, seseorang menenggelamkan kepalanya ke punggung Tanjirou dalam-dalam. Terdengar isakan dan tangisan dari seorang gadis.

"Kanao?"

Iya, itu benar. Kanao yang melakukannya. Ia menangis dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke punggung Tanjirou seperti hampir memeluknya. Ia tak tahan melihat Tanjirou yang sedih mengingat masa lalunya. Mengingat betapa menyesalnya dirinya saat itu. Kanao tidak mau.

"Kau t-tidak apa, Kanao?"

"..." Tidak ada jawaban apapun dari Kanao selain keheningan malam, dan isakannya yang masih terdengar walau pelan.

"Kanao? Aku minta ma-"

"Jangan pernah meminta maaf atas apa yang telah kamu lakukan!"

Ucapan Kanao barusan membuat Tanjirou membulatkan matanya. Kanao memotong perkataannya dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

'Apa Kanao marah?'

Hening sejenak sebelum Kanao akhirnya melanjutkan perkataannya.

"J-jangan! Jangan meminta maaf!"

Lagi-lagi Kanao berujar dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. Sambil memegang kuat-kuat kain baju belakang Tanjirou. Kanao mengutarakan segalanya.

"Kau memang tidak pernah tau apa yang aku rasakan, apa yang aku alami, apa yang selama ini aku selalu jalani...hiks."

'Sudah kuduga, Kanao marah padaku.'

"... Tidak ada yang pernah ingin merawatku.. hiks, bahkan mereka menatapku dengan tatapan jijik se-seolah-olah aku itu adalah s-sampah bagi mereka, hiks.."

"Kanao.."

"Lalu untuk apa aku hidup?!" Aaaa hiks... Me-memangnya aku ini tidak sebegitu diinginkannya?!"

Tangis Kanao pecah. Dirinya semakin menguatkan genggaman tangannya pada baju Tanjirou.

"Aku j-juga ingin..hiks.. hidup normal seperti anak-anak lainnya..."

"Bermain bersama kedua orang tuaku, yang memelukku, menggendongku, menyayangiku.. hiks."

Tangisan Kanao terdengar semakin keras, isakannya juga semakin kuat. Tanjirou semakin merasa menyesal pada dirinya sendiri. Apa yang dibutuhkan Kanao waktu itu hanyalah kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Saat aku melihat anak-anak lain bermain dengan orang tuanya, aku iri dengan mereka.. aku ingin merasakannya juga... tapi a-aku sadar, b-bahwa... bahwa aku tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi dalam hidupku..."

"Aku sadar.. hiks.. bahwa tidak akan ada yang mau merawat anak kotor sepertiku..."

"Aku..."

Kanao menghentikan kalimatnya, sejenak. Hembusan angin malam menerpa mereka, mengibaskan rambut keduanya.

"Kanao, maafkan aku..."

"Sudah kubilang jangan meminta maaf..."

"..."

"Aku memang tidak pernah merasakan apa yang dinamakan kebahagiaan bersama kedua orang tuaku, selain mereka yang menelantarkanku dan selalu menyiksaku waktu aku kecil... hiks. Aku tidak apa-apa, aku sudah mengikhlaskannya... Aku memang tidak pernah menemukan orang yang peduli padaku."

"..."

"Namun, tiba-tiba kau datang Tanjirou..."

Tangisan dan isakan Kanao mulai tidak lagi terdengar, ia mengusap kedua matanya. Menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya meski air matanya itu masih tetap turun. Kini tangan kanannya lah yang masih memegangi baju Tanjirou. Tanjirou hanya diam mendengarkan cerita Kanao, ia tidak mau memotong ataupun mengganggu cerita Kanao. Ia tahu bahwa Kanao saat ini sedang ingin melepaskan semua belenggunya. Tanjirou sangat memahami hal itu.

"Kau memberikan tatapan yang sangat hangat, yang bahkan orang tuaku sendiri tidak pernah memperlihatkannya padaku... Aku senang. Aku sangat senang kau datang padaku, aku sangat bahagia kau tersenyum padaku, memberikan perhatianmu padaku... Aku sangat senang, Tanjirou... hiks."

Kanao menarik napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan lalu melanjutkan perkataannya kembali.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, kau tidaklah salah..."

Tanjirou yang mendengarkan cerita Kanao tersebut tak bisa menahan air matanya. Gadis di belakangnya ini tidaklah marah. Ia..

"Aku ingin berterima kasih, kau sudah membawa kehangatan bagiku, telah memberikan orang sepertiku harapan untuk terus hidup. Hm em, tak apa kau meninggalkanku waktu itu, umur kita masih 5 tahun kan waktu itu? Kita masih anak kecil lho, Tanjirou. Hehe."

Kanao tertawa kecil disela-sela tangisannya yang tiada henti tersebut, tawa yang dipaksakan. Tanjirou pun hanya mengusap air matanya yang terus saja turun. Keduanya tenggelam dalam perasaan malam itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi untuk telah memberikan arti kepada hidupku ini, Tanjirou... juga Kanae nee-san dan Shinobu nee-san yang telah menyelamatkan hidupku dari kesendirian ini. Aku hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih untuk segalanya."

Terdengar kekehan kecil dari Kanao yang setelah itu hanya keheningan lah yang muncul.

"K-Kanao?"

Genggaman Kanao pada baju Tanjirou tiba-tiba melemas, tanpa disadari tubuh Kanao nyaris jatuh ke tanah. Dengan sigap Tanjirou menangkap tubuh Kanao. Tentu saja Tanjirou terkejut.

"K-Kanao?! Bangun! Kanao? Kanao...Kana-"

'_Kanao... Kanao... Kanao.'_

.

.

.

* * *

Ah chapter 3 selesai juga yah. Nggak kerasa dapet 3,8k words. Padahal awalnya cuma 1,5k doang. Hehehe, sempet buntet di tengah-tengah sampai akhirnya jadi seperti ini.

Strawberry Cheesecake14

Makasih atas reviewnya yah 😊 Gak nyangka ada yang seneng sama fic ini. Hohoho, ini sudah terjawab di chapter ini. Ya meski terlalu gak masuk akal ya kayaknya, tapi ya itu lanjutan ceritanya. Terima kasih telah mampir dan review.

Aenvest

Saya juga seneng kok bisa buat fic dengan ship favorit saya ini, Hehehe. Makasih lho ya udah mampir dan reviewnya.

**Next Chapter : Sebuah Alasan**

.

Jangan lupa kritik, saran dan reviewnya ya. Itu merupakan pembangkit semangat author.


	4. Chapter 4 - Sebuah Alasan

'Kanao... Kanao... Kanao.'

.

.

.

**Chapter 4 : Sebuah Alasan**

**Kanao's POV**

"Ne, Kanao-chan..."

Suara itu? Aku mengenal suara itu..

"Kanao-chan..."

Lagi-lagi suara itu memanggilku. Suaranya sangat dekat sekali.. seperti suara

'Kak Kanae?'

"Halo, Kanao-chan.. lama tak berjumpa ya?"

"K-Kak Kanae?!"

Ketika aku berbalik, aku terkejut, kenapa kak Kanae bisa berada disini? Lebih tepatnya dimana ini? Semuanya terlihat putih namun sangat luas. Yang terpenting, kenapa aku bisa bertemu dengan kak Kanae?

Air mataku turun seketika, aku langsung berlari dan memeluknya. Aku tidak peduli ini nyata atau tidak. Aku hanya ingin memeluk kakakku itu.

"Ara ara~ Kanao-chan, baru 2 tahun aku pergi kau sudah serindu ini padaku ya?"

"..."

Aku masih diam saja sambil menangis dan mengeratkan pelukanku padanya. Aku tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya lagi, aku ingin membawanya pulang dan hidup bersama lagi, kita bertiga seperti sebelumnya.

"A-aku tidak ingin memelepaskanmu kak. Aku ingin kau kembali bersama kami."

Egois, aku memang sangat egois. Tapi begitulah perasaanku saat ini.

"Kanao-chan, aku disini hanya sebentar saja kok. Aku tidak ingin membuat Shinobu bertambah sedih. Kau baik-baik saja kan dengan Shinobu? Dia pasti merawatmu dengan sangat baik."

Kak Kanae tersenyum, senyuman yang selama 2 tahun ini tidak pernah aku lihat lagi. Aku sangat senang bisa melihat senyumannya itu.

Tiba-tiba kak Kanae melepaskan kedua tanganku yang sedang memeluknya kemudian menggenggam kedua tanganku ini. Ia berjongkok di depanku, menyamakan tingginya denganku dan berkata.

"Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Kanao-chan, senang sekali.. tetapi aku disini hanya untuk mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Iya, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu."

Tangan kirinya kemudian memegang pundakku dan tangan kanannya berada di kepalaku, ia mengelus rambutku dengan sangat pelan. Aku merindukan momen seperti ini, aku ingin ini semua kembali. Lalu, ia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah menemukan alasan sebenarnya dari arti bunga lily yang dulu pernah aku ceritakan itu kan, Kanao-chan?"

Aku bingung bagaimana kak Kanae bisa mengetahuinya? Kemudian, aku teringat ucapan Tanjirou sore tadi tentang _'..kebahagiaan seseorang yang telah pergi pun akan selalu bersama kita..'._

Oh iya, Tanjirou? Dimana dia? Aku teringat terakhir kali aku bersamanya itu adalah tadi malam.. Dimana dia sekarang? Ataukah dimana aku sekarang? Aku sangat tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi disini.

Kak Kanae memegang pundakku dengan kedua tangannya, mengagetkanku seketika. Pandangan matanya terlihat seperti ia sudah tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Sudah mengerti apa yang aku pikirkan saat ini.

"B-bagaimana kak Kanae tahu?"

Ia kemudian tertawa kecil dan langsung menjawabnya.

"Aku tahu kok, aku bisa melihatnya langsung dari dalam dirimu. Aku tahu Kanao-chan sudah menemukan seseorang yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya..."

"... seseorang yang memberikanmu tujuan hidup, seseorang yang memberikan arti kehidupan kepada Kanao-chan. Yang menjadi sebuah alasan kenapa Kanao-chan masih bertahan dalam hidup dan tidak menyerah. Seseorang yang membuatmu merasa bahagia, bahkan hanya dengan senyumannya saja... Seseorang yang telah mengubah Kanao-chan menjadi Kanao yang sesungguhnya."

Aku mendengarkan semua yang dikatakan kak Kanae. Apa yang dikatakan hampir sama dengan apa yang dikatakannya saat aku masih kecil dulu. Yang membuatku kembali teringat dengan maksud ucapannya waktu itu.

"_... __hingga akhirnya kau menemukan arti dari kehidupanmu sendiri. Arti dari kebahagiaan yang akan membuatmu menjadi Kanao yang sesungguhnya."_

Aku kurang paham maksud dari perkataan kak Kanae, apa yang sebenarnya kak Kanae maksud?

"Tanjirou..."

Tiba-tiba kak Kanae menyebutkan nama itu, nama Tanjirou. Dia tahu nama itu? Kak Kanae mengenal Tanjirou?

"Aku mengetahuinya kok, hihi. Tanjirou adalah pemuda yang memberikanmu arti hidup yang sesungguhnya, seseorang yang membuat Kanao-chan menemukan sebuah kehidupan baru..."

"Seseorang yang akan membuat kisah baru bersamamu.. menghapuskan kesedihan masa lalumu serta membuatmu menjadi dirimu yang sebenarnya. Benar kan? Kanao-chan?"

Kemudian kak Kanae terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresiku yang sepertinya sangat kebingungan dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan kudengar. Aku hanya bisa mematung, tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku. Air mataku keluar namun aku tidak menangis.

Benar apa yang dikatakan Tanjirou, mereka yang telah pergi akan tetap bersama kita, ikut merasakan kebahagiaan kita selama kita menjalani hidup ini dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Sekarang aku mengerti maksud dari ucapan kak Kanae dan Tanjirou disaat yang bersamaan. Aku sekarang paham arti dari bunga lily yang merupakan awal dari sebuah kehidupan baru.

"Ne, Kanao-chan..."

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku sedikit keatas, menatap wajah kak Kanae yang sedang tersenyum. Senyuman yang membuatku ingin menangis. Senyuman perpisahan.

"Berjuanglah dan..."

"Kak Kanae! Tunggu!"

"Selamat tinggal~.."

"Kak Kana-"

.

.

"_Ne Kanao-chan, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kami akan selalu menjagamu dan merawatmu hingga akhirnya kau menemukan arti dari kehidupanmu sendiri. Arti dari kebahagiaan yang akan membuatmu menjadi Kanao yang sesungguhnya."_

.

**End of Kanao's POV**

"Kanao, kau sudah bangun, akhirnya." Ucap seseorang yang berada di samping ranjangnya yang ternyata adalah kakaknya, Shinobu.

"D-dimana ini?"

Kanao melihat sekitarnya, memastikan dimana ia sekarang sedang berbaring. Kemudian ia menyadari bahwa ternyata ia berada di kamarnya sendiri. Ditemani Shinobu di sampingnya.

"Kau berada di kamar sekarang, kemarin kau tertidur selama hampir lebih dari 12 jam."

Shinobu menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi kepada Kanao, sedangkan Kanao masih seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

'Jadi, tadi itu cuma mimpi?'

Kanao menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Ia kemudian teringat kejadian kemarin saat dirinya bertemu dengan Tanjirou.

'Apakah kejadian kemarin itu juga mimpi?'

Shinobu yang menangkap ekspresi bingung Kanao kemudian bertanya.

"Apa ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Kanao menengok ke arah Shinobu, lalu membalas pertanyaannya.

"Um, t-tidak. Aku hanya penasaran kenapa aku bisa tidur selama lebih dari 12 jam. Apakah kemarin terjadi sesuatu kak?"

Shinobu kemudian tersenyum tipis, ia melihat ke arah Kanao dan menjelaskan.

"Kemarin malam, ada seorang anak laki-laki yang kesini..."

'Anak laki-laki? Tanjirou kah? Berarti itu semua bukan mimpi, kejadian kemarin itu..'

"Ia menanyakan apakah benar ini alamat rumah penginapan kupu-kupu, aku menjawabnya dengan iya, lalu aku menyuruhnya masuk..." Shinobu menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak, ia kemudian tersenyum penuh makna kepada Kanao dengan ekspresi yang menggoda.

Seketika Kanao mengernyitkan dahinya, penasaran dengan maksud kakaknya melakukan hal itu. Ia sendiri pun sebenarnya juga menebak-nebak.

"...dia, laki-laki itu menggendongmu selama perjalanan kesini lho."

Terdengar tawa jahil dari Shinobu, yang sukses membuat wajah Kanao merah semerah tomat saat mendengarnya. Apa maksudnya itu? Begitulah pikirnya.

'T-Tanjirou, m-me-menggendongku? Selama perjalanan? Berarti aku pingsan di tengah jalan?'

Begitulah pikiran-pikiran Kanao membayangkan alasan kenapa Tanjirou bisa sampai menggendongnya ke rumah kupu-kupu. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Ia kemudian menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi wajahnya, menyisakan bagian mata sampai kepala. Ia sangat malu bila disuruh membayangkannya. Sedangkan Shinobu semakin tertawa melihat kelucuan Kanao yang sedang salah tingkah tidak karuan.

"Mau mendengar kelanjutannya?"

Goda Shinobu sambil menyenggol pelan tubuh Kanao yang hampir semuanya tertutup oleh selimut. Kanao hanya diam saja, malah semakin menaikkan selimutnya ke atas sampai tidak terlihat wajahnya sama sekali. Kekehan terdengar dari arah Shinobu yang kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kemudian, pemuda itu memohon maaf telah membuatmu pulang larut malam serta tanpa disengaja telah membuatmu pingsan. Lalu ia mengucapkan terima kasih dan berharap semoga dirimu baik-baik saja. Erere, benar-benar pemuda yang sangat sopan dan menggemaskan, hihi."

Kanao yang mendengarkannya hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng salah tingkah di dalam selimutnya. Masih tidak mau menunjukkan wajahnya yang pasti sudah semerah apalagi sekarang.

"Eh, masih ada lagi.." Shinobu mengangkat telunjuknya, seperti sedang teringat sesuatu. Kemudian ia menambahkan kalimatnya lagi.

"hmmm?" ucap Kanao dari dalam selimut yang tentu saja suaranya tidak terdengar jelas.

"Sebelum pergi, ia menemanimu di sini, di kamarmu selama kurang lebih setengah jam, lho. Ia duduk di sampingmu persis seperti yang aku lakukan sekarang. Are are, romantis sekali ya? Aku kalah."

POOF!

Meletup! Uap muncul dari kepala Kanao, ia sudah tak kuat lagi mendengar cerita dan godaan dari Shinobu yang Shinobu sendiri saat ini sedang tak habis-habisnya tertawa jahat.

"Dan lalu si pemuda itu mencium keningm-"

Swoop!

Belum sempat Shinobu menyelesaikan kalimat menggodanya, Kanao langsung saja meloncat dari ranjangnya dengan selimut yang masih menempel di tubuhnya. Ia lari dari kamarnya, menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari godaan maut kakaknya itu. Sedangkan Shinobu hanya memandangi tingkah lucu adiknya yang berlari keluar kamar tersebut sambil memasang wajah dengan senyum tanpa dosa.

'Hihihi, sudah jelas aku mengarang bagian dimana si pemuda menemaninya sampai mencium keningnya...'

'Hanya saja, gampang sekali membuat Kanao menjadi sesalah tingkah itu, ternyata. Fufufu, lucu sekali.'

Batin Shinobu yang sambil memegangi kedua pipinya, masih tak tahan melihat kejadian lucu tadi. Senyum _innocent _masih saja terlihat di wajahnya.

'Tapi syukurlah, ia sudah bangun tadi. Tentu saja aku khawatir, aku hanya memilikinya yang mana merupakan adik kesayanganku. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan seseorang yang berharga lagi.'

Shinobu kemudian melihat foto yang berada di meja Kanao, foto mereka bertiga saat masih berkumpul bersama. Ekspresinya seketika berubah menjadi sendu, ia teringat dengan kakaknya Kanae.

"Terima kasih, kak. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Kami berdua sangat merindukanmu.."

Senyum tipis muncul di wajah Shinobu, kemudian dirinya mulai berdiri dan keluar dari kamar Kanao.

"... Aku akan terus menjaga Kanao, selalu menjaganya. Tidak akan kubiarkan apapun terjadi padanya. Aku ingin selalu bersamanya."

Shinobu keluar dari kamar Kanao dan meneteskan satu air matanya.

'Semoga baik-baik saja.'

.

.

.

Sudah 4 hari semenjak kejadian hari itu, kejadian dimana Tanjirou dan Kanao bertemu kembali. Kanao sudah mulai bekerja lagi di toko bunga Mitsuri. Memulai lagi kesehariannya seperti biasa. Selama 4 hari ini, Kanao belum sekalipun melihat Tanjirou. Ia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Tanjirou karena telah mengantarkannya ke rumah. Namun, Ia tak menjumpainya dimana pun. Ia penasaran mengapa, ia tak melihatnya sama sekali baik di sekolah maupun di luar sekolah. Tidak mungkin seseorang semencolok Tanjirou hilang begitu saja.

"Kanao-chan, sudah dulu ya untuk hari ini. Aku sangat cape sekali fufufu."

Suara Mitsuri membuyarkan lamunan Kanao. Ia sedikit terkejut kemudian menengok ke arah Mitsuri yang sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Oh, baiklah Kanroji-san. Terima kasih atas hari ini. Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa Kanao-chan~"

Kanao mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari toko, ia melihat arlojinya ternyata masih sekitar jam setengah 5 sore. Ia kemudian berjalan pulang. Namun, di tengah jalan ia menangkap seseorang yang tak asing lagi baginya. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam kemerahan, dengan sepasang anting hanafuda di masing-masing telinganya yang sedang membeli sebuah makanan di pinggir jalan bersama seorang gadis? Iya, Kanao melihat Tanjirou sedang membeli dango bersama seorang gadis yang tak ia kenal.

**Kanao's POV**

'T-Tanjirou?'

Ketika aku pulang dari bekerja seperti biasanya, aku melihat sosok yang tak kutemui selama beberapa hari belakangan ini. Iya benar, aku melihat Tanjirou yang sedang membeli dango? Bersama seorang gadis? Siapa gadis itu? Aku belum pernah melihatnya sama sekali.

Entah kenapa, aku merasa tak nyaman melihat Tanjirou bersama gadis itu di depanku. Bukan karena apa, hanya saja belakangan ini aku belum melihatnya sama sekali. Aku juga belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih padanya atas kejadian 4 hari yang lalu. Namun, kenapa Tanjirou malah bersama dengan gadis lain?

Aku ingin menghampirinya namun aku takut jika ternyata aku hanya mengganggu mereka berdua. Sebenarnya aku hanya mau mengucapkan terima kasih saja lalu pergi, namun perasaan di dalam hatiku mengatakan untuk jangan mendekat. Ah, kenapa hatiku rasanya tidak seperti biasanya, terasa panas dan sedikit menyesakkan. Aku menundukkan kepalau dan berniat pergi dari sana. Namun..

"Eh, Kanao!"

Tiba-tiba suara Tanjirou mengagetkanku. Ia memanggilku? Kenapa? Seketika aku menolehkan pandanganku ke arahnya yang masih berada di tempat dango itu. Ia kemudian berlari mendekatiku sambil menggandeng tangan gadis di sampingnya.

'Ah, apa yang aku rasakan ini? Aku merasa benar-benar tidak nyaman saat melihatnya.'

Batinku saat melihatnya memegang tangan gadis itu. Tak terasa mereka berdua sudah tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dariku. Aku serasa tak bisa menggerakkan kakiku untuk melangkah. Ah, bagaimana ini.

"Halo, Kanao.. Apa kabar? Kau sudah baik-baik saja? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Tanjirou melontariku banyak pertanyaan sekaligus. Aku bisa mendengar nada bahagia di dalam ucapannya itu. Nada yang sangat bersemangat. Sedangkan aku sendiri sangat kebingungan mau menjawabnya, alhasil aku menundukkan kepala sambil menggigit bibir bawahku. Aku masih tak nyaman dengan situasi ini, meskipun di dalam hati aku senang ia menanyai kabarku seperti itu.

"Kanao? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tanjirou yang menangkap reaksiku kemudian juga ikut kebingungan. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan menganggukkan kepalaku 2 kali. Suasana kemudian berubah, nada bicara Tanjirou jadi tidak bersemangat lagi.

"Oh iya aku lupa, ini aku dango untukmu, Kanao. Kau makan ya."

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku sedikit ke atas, melihat Tanjirou yang tersenyum ke arahku sambil menyodorkan dango kepadaku. Ah, kenapa aku egois seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin momen ini hilang begitu saja hanya karena perasaanku yang sangat tidak mengenakkan ini.

Akhirnya aku mengangkat kepalaku, menatap wajah Tanjirou yang masih tersenyum ke arahku. Aku mengambil dango itu dari tangannya secara perlahan.

"T-terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, dimakan ya. Rasanya enak kok, aku tadi sudah mencobanya bersama _Nezuko_."

'Nezuko? Jadi gadis di samping Tanjirou itu bernama Nezuko?'

"Iya aku lupa, aku belum memperkenalkan kalian berdua.."

Tanjirou mau memperkenalkan gadis ini kepadaku sepertinya, namun perasaanku masih saja tidak nyaman. Uh, aku serasa ingin lari saja dari sini. Aku memegang rokku kuat-kuat untuk menahan rasa sesak di dadaku ini. Aku tidak siap mendengarnya.

"Nezuko, ini temanku Kanao. Kami sudah dekat meskipun baru bertemu beberapa hari ini."

'Ah, aku benar-benar tidak siap.'

"Dan Kanao, ini adalah Nezuko. Dia adalah adik perempuanku yang baru pindah kesini beberapa hari kemarin. Dia memang agak pemalu sih kalau baru pertama kali bertemu, jadi ya aku saja yang memperkenalkan kalian berdua, hehe."

'A-adik perempuan? Dia adalah adik perempuan Tanjirou? Ha?'

Aku tak menyangka ternyata gadis ini adalah adik perempuan Tanjirou yang baru saja pindah kesini. Pantas saja aku juga tak pernah melihatnya di sekitar sini. Seketika perasaan tidak mengenakkanku tadi hilang. Apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan sebelumnya? Aku sendiri juga tidak terlalu paham.

"K-Kanao? Halo?"

Tanjirou mencoba menyadarkanku dari lamunanku, ia menggerakkan tangannya di depan wajahku seperti ingin membuatku sadar.

"U-um maaf.."

"Kau baik-baik saja Kanao? Apa badanmu masih tidak enak?"

"Aku baik-baik saja kok. Terima kasih."

Aku benar-benar telah salah paham dan sangat kacau sekarang ini. Aku mencoba menenangkan diriku. Kemudian memberanikan diri untuk menyapa Nezuko.

"Aku Kanao Tsuyuri, salam kenal ya Nezuko-san."

Ucapku sambil menundukkan kepala dan kemudian tersenyum ke arah Nezuko. Nezuko langsung membalas ucapanku, yang juga disertai dengan senyumannya. Senyuman yang sangat manis.

"Namaku Nezuko Kamado. Salam kenal juga Tsuyuri-san... E-etto, cukup panggil Nezuko saja, Tsuyuri-san."

"Kalau begitu, kamu juga boleh memanggil nama depanku, Nezuko-chan?"

"Baiklah, Kanao-san (kak Kanao)."

Suara Nezuko-chan sangat lembut dan halus. Terasa begitu lepas setiap ia mengeluarkan kata-kata. Serta parasnya sangat cantik dan manis. Setiap anak laki-laki pasti akan langsung jatuh hati dengannya.

"Nezuko-chan, kau sangat cantik ya."

"A-ah, tidak kok. Justru kak Kanao lah yang sangat cantik menurutku. Pantas saja kak Tanjirou kemarin sangat bersemangat ketika menceritakan kejadian bersama kak Kanao beberapa hari lalu. Kalian berdua sangat cocok"

Seketika aku dan Tanjirou blushing mendengar ucapan tak terduga dari Nezuko-chan. Bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan mudahnya. Aku menundukkan kepalaku untuk menyembunyikan wajah memerahku.

"E-eh Nezuko! Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh kau tahu."

Tanjirou sepertinya sedang mencoba menyangkal perkataan Nezuko-chan. Namun sepertinya tidak membuahkan hasil dan hanya dibalas kekehan kecil olehnya. Aku yang melihat mereka berdua seperti itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Seperti melihat aku dengan kak Shinobu ketika sedang berada di rumah.

"Maaf, aku hanya bercanda kok. Maaf ya kak Kanao."

"T-tidak apa-apa kok."

Dan kami pun tertawa kecil selepas kejadian itu. Itulah momen dimana aku bertemu kembali dengan Tanjirou dan berkenalan dengan adik perempuannya yaitu Nezuko.

**End of Kanao's POV**

.

.

Setelah Tanjirou memperkenalkan Nezuko kepada Kanao, mereka bertiga pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Kak Kanao, mau pergi kemana?"

Nezuko bertanya kepada Kanao, yang langsung dijawab oleh Kanao.

"Oh aku mau pulang ke rumah, Nezuko-chan."

"Memangnya kak Kanao habis dari mana?"

"Aku habis pulang dari kerja sampingan di toko bunga yang tak jauh dari sini."

"Kak Kanao bekerja di toko bunga? Keren sekali."

Nezuko kelihatan sangat antusias sekali bertanya kepada Kanao, terlihat dari wajah Nezuko yang sangat berbinar-binar. Kanao pun tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah dari adik Tanjirou ini, sama persis seperti yang Tanjirou lakukan. Ia menengok ke Tanjirou sebentar. Tanjirou hanya tersenyum kepada mereka berdua, melihat mereka berdua sudah akrab seperti ini tentu saja sangat menyenangkan hatinya. Kanao kembali melihat Nezuko dan kemudian membalas ucapannya.

"Hehe, tapi aku hanya bekerja sebentar saja kok Nezuko-chan."

"Itu keren kok. Kapan-kapan aku mampir ya kak Kanao?"

"Hn, tentu saja."

Mereka berdua terlihat sangat gembira hari ini. Apalagi setelah Kanao mengetahui fakta bahwa gadis di depannya ini adalah adik dari Tanjirou, membuatnya kehilangan pemikiran aneh yang sebelumnya sempat mengejutkannya. Mungkin inilah alasan kenapa beberapa hari belakangan ini Tanjirou tidak terlihat sama sekali. Karena adiknya Nezuko, pindah kesini.

.

"Ne, Kanao, apakah kau sudah baik-baik saja?"

Tanjirou yang sedari tadi hanya diam akhirnya ikut berbicara. Ia bertanya dengan nada yang cukup serius. Alhasil Nezuko dan Kanao kemudian menoleh ke arah Tanjirou, berpikir kenapa kakaknya tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok. Ada apa?"

Kanao menatap Tanjirou yang sepertinya sedang terlihat gelisah. Kemudian Tanjirou balik menatap Kanao. Tatapan mata Tanjirou terlihat berbeda, ia seperti khawatir dengan Kanao.

"Apakah kau benar-benar baik-baik saja Kanao?"

Lagi-lagi Tanjirou masih menanyakan hal yang sama. Namun Kanao juga tetap menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang sama. Suasana hening seketika. Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tidak ada yang tahu.

"Aku khawatir kepadamu, Kanao. Atas kejadian yang beberapa hari itu. Tiba-tiba kau jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Aku pikir kau kenapa ataukah hanya pingsan karena mungkin kelelahan akibat aku mengajakmu pulang terlalu malam waktu itu. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu."

Tanjirou mengatakan semua kalimat itu dengan nada yang benar-benar serius dan sedikit bercampur gelisah. Apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan Tanjirou.

Kanao hanya tersenyum dan terkekeh sesaat, melihat Tanjirou yang sepertinya sedang tidak seperti biasanya. Kemudian ia menatap wajah Tanjirou dan berkata dengan nada yang terasa sangat 'tulus.'

"Sekali lagi, aku baik-baik saja kok. Mungkin aku hanya terlalu kelelahan saja. Itu wajar kok. Jadi, tenang saja tak usah terlalu khawatir."

Kanao tersenyum, nada maupun senyuman yang diperlihatkannya kali ini benar-benar tulus. Tanjirou dan Nezuko yang melihatnya pun terasa seperti melihat malaikat yang sedang tersenyum kepada mereka. Terlihat Kanao yang sedang tersenyum sambil menutup kedua matanya dengan terpaan angin yang ikut menghempaskan baju dan rambut mereka ke samping.

Tanjirou juga ikut tersenyum, senyuman yang memberikan kesan lega kepadanya. Meskipun perasaan dan pikirannya masih campur aduk, namun dirinya merasa inilah jawaban terbaik yang diberikan oleh Kanao. Sedangkan Nezuko yang tidak terlalu paham, juga ikut tersenyum melihat mereka berdua.

'Kak Kanao, jagalah kakakku ya. Aku mempercayaimu.'

.

Suasana di antara mereka bertiga sudah kembali normal lagi sekarang. Sambil melanjutkan perjalanan untuk mereka pulang, terbesit sesuatu di pikiran Kanao yang ingin ia tanyakan kepada Tanjirou.

"Tanjirou.."

"Iya?"

"B-bagaimana kau waktu itu menemukan dimana rumahku?"

"A-aku bertanya pada warga sekitar tentang alamat rumahmu, dan selebihnya aku hanya memakai instingku untuk m-menemukannya."

Wajah mereka berdua memerah lagi dan lagi. Tanjirou teringat waktu itu saat ia menggendong Kanao menuju rumahnya. Ia terpaksa melakukannya karena Kanao sedang tidak sadarkan diri waktu itu. Kanao sendiri mengetahuinya dari cerita Shinobu pada esok harinya. Nezuko tertawa kecil melihat mereka berdua yang terus-terusan blushing hari ini.

"Kak Tanjirou waktu itu menggendong kak Kanao kan?"

POOF!

"N-Nezuko!"

Ucapan Nezuko tersebut membuat keduanya meletup, wajah merah mereka sudah tak bisa disembunyikan lagi. Mereka berdua sangat malu sekarang, apalagi dengan kalimat yang seperti itu.

"Aku tidak akan bercerita apa-apa padamu lagi lho Nezuko."

Tanjirou memasang ekspresi sebal melihat tingkah laku adiknya yang sangat blak-blakan seperti tadi. Kanao sendiri masih menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya.

"Maaf kak, aku hanya tidak tahan saja melihat tingkah kakak-kakak ini sekalian, hehe."

Nezuko hanya tertawa, ia sangat gemas melihat tingkah lucu Kanao dan Tanjirou yang malu-malu kucing.

"Jangan diulangi lagi ya Nezuko. Atau kau akan tidur di luar rumah, huft."

Ucap Tanjirou masih dengan nada yang (sedikit) kesal kepada Nezuko.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya berhenti di suatu gang yang menuju ke rumah masing-masing. Disinilah mereka berpisah untuk hari ini.

"Kalau begitu kita berdua pamit pulang dulu yah Kanao, hati-hati di jalan."

"Dadah, kak Kanao. Hati-hati di jalan ya."

"Kalian juga, hati-hati yah di jalan. Terima kasih juga atas dangonya."

"Sama-sama. Jangan lupa dimakan sebelum terlalu dingin lho ya, hehe."

Mereka bertiga akhirnya berpisah dan pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Hari ini berlangsung dengan sangat cepat. Dan jam masih menunjukkan pukul setengah 7 malam.

'Oh iya aku belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Tanjirou karena telah membawaku pulang ke rumah. Mungkin besok saat bertemu lagi.'

'Terima kasih ya, Nezuko, Tanjirou atas dangonya, hihihi.'

Kanao pun melangkahkan kakinya, pulang menuju ke kediaman Kocho. Begitu pula Tanjirou dan Nezuko, yang juga pulang menuju rumah mereka.

.

"Kak, kak Kanao orangnya baik dan juga sangat cantik. Seharusnya kakak pacaran saja dengan kak Kanao, kalian sangat cocok kok."

Wajah Tanjirou langsung berubah menjadi sangat merah, lagi-lagi adiknya dengan mudah menggodanya.

"A-a-apa yang kamu b-bicarakan eh Nezuko. Jangan bilang yang aneh-aneh seperti itu."

"Aku hanya bilang saja kok, kalian soalnya terlihat sangat cocok. Sebelum kak Kanao direbut oleh orang lain lho~, hihihi."

Goda Nezuko yang tentu saja langsung berlari setelah mengatakan hal tersebut. Entah seperti apa wajah kakaknya sekarang, ia cuma tertawa dan terus berlari menghindari kakaknya yang sepertinya sudah sangat-sangat ingin melahapnya.

"Aaaaaaah Nezukooooo!"

"Fufufu, aku akan menceritakan ini kepada kak Kanao lho."

"Nezukoooo, kau ini ya."

.

.

.

Chapter 4 done, ah akhirnya muncul juga si Nezuko yah. Ya walau cuma sebagai pemanis saja sih dalam cerita, fokusnya tetep untuk Tanjirou dan Kanao soalnya, hehe. Disini Nezuko nya yang versi manusia lho ya, bukan yang oni :v

Strawberry Cheesecake14

Untuk yang kali ini dia cuma pingsan kok, semacam gak sadarkan diri. Jangan-jangan bakal sakit nih, hmm sudah terencanakan pokoknya nanti gimana hehehe :v terima kasih ya sudah mampir :D

vins04

Terima kasih ya, sudah suka sama ff abal-abalan ini, hiks :D

Aenvest

Ini ficnya bener-bener fokus ke TanKana aja sih gan/sis. Jadi kemungkinan mereka muncul pun ya cuma sebatas cameo gitu aja, hehe. Makasih ya sudah mampir :D

Guest

Thank you so much for read this fanfic. I hope you like it :D

Dylan000

Makasih ya, mimin seneng kalo kalian juga seneng. Wokeh shiap, semangat full charge :D

.

.

**Next Chapter : Perasaan Ini**

**.**

**.**

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah baca dan review ya, bener-bener terima kasih pokoknya.


	5. Chapter 5 - Perasaan Ini

'_Apakah aku menyukai Tanjirou?'_

_Jujur saja, aku akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Sebenarnya, aku..._

_._

_Aku hanya takut untuk berpikir bahwa Kanao juga menyukaiku._

_Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kepadanya bahwa..._

.

.

**Chapter 5 : Perasaan Ini**

Sudah 1 bulan lebih.. tepatnya hampir 2 bulan, Tanjirou dan Kanao telah saling mengenal. Mereka lebih sering berinteraksi satu sama lain sekarang. Rasa canggung pun sudah tidak ada di antara mereka berdua. Benar-benar sudah seperti teman? Lebih dekat dari sekedar teman. Sahabat? Mungkin, itu bisa jadi. Keluarga? Mereka memiliki hubungan yang hampir sama kuatnya dengan keluarga, namun ini berbeda. Kekasih? Mungkin cuma mereka saja yang tahu mengenai yang satu ini. Hubungan mereka berdua masih tidak jelas, apakah mereka hanya menganggap satu sama lain sebagai teman atau lebih, itu masih belum pasti.

Sekarang tak hanya di luar sekolah mereka sering bersama, namun pada saat di sekolah pun mereka juga sering bersama. Terkadang hal itu memunculkan kabar burung di antara warga sekolah yang menganggap bahwa mereka berdua telah pacaran. Meskipun hanya desas-desus saja antara mulut ke mulut namun kabar itu telah menjadi topik yang cukup sering diperbincangkan.

Bagaimana tidak? Seseorang seperti Tanjirou yang memiliki kharisma yang sangat baik terhadap semua orang, dekat dengan seorang gadis pendiam yang sangat cantik namun jarang berkomunikasi dengan orang lain. Bagaimana mereka bisa dekat itulah yang dipertanyakan oleh orang-orang di sekolah. Masalahnya Tanjirou adalah orang yang sangat disegani di sekolahnya, tak sedikit gadis di sekolahnya tersebut yang menyukainya bahkan pernah menyatakan perasaannya kepada Tanjirou. Namun Tanjirou selalu menolaknya secara halus, sangat halus. Dan karena itulah mereka sangat cemburu melihat Tanjirou selalu bersama dengan Kanao.

Sedangkan untuk Kanao sendiri, ia merupakan seseorang yang sangat pendiam di sekolah. Namun Kanao adalah gadis yang juga sangat pintar di kelasnya, ia selalu menjadi nomor satu di kelas. Salah satu kelebihan lain yang dimiliki Kanao tentu saja adalah parasnya yang rupawan, cantik dan sangat anggun. Begitulah pendapat orang-orang yang melihat Kanao selama ini. Tak jarang banyak anak laki-laki yang jatuh hati padanya. Namun karena Kanao adalah tipe orang yang tidak terlalu suka berbasa-basi dengan orang lain apalagi yang belum ia kenal jadi tidak ada satupun pernyataan dari mereka yang ia terima.

Keduanya merupakan orang yang sangat dilirik oleh lawan jenisnya untuk dijadikan pasangan, baik Tanjirou maupun Kanao. Tetapi, kebersamaan dua orang ini justru membuat banyak orang iri hati tentunya. Mereka tidak terima dengan pasangan Tanjirou & Kanao ini. Namun Tanjirou dan Kanao tentu saja tidak terlalu mempedulikan pandangan ataupun komentar negatif dari orang lain. Mereka tetap seperti biasanya, tidak berubah sedikitpun. Tapi, hubungan semacam apakah yang sebenarnya mereka berdua miliki?

.

.

.

**Kanao's POV**

Sudah hampir 2 bulan lebih rasanya aku mengenal Tanjirou. Pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam kemerah-merahan, memiliki 2 pasang anting hanafuda di masing-masing telinganya dan memilik bekas luka di dahinya yang sepertinya merupakan tanda lahirnya. Tanjirou adalah orang yang baik, penyabar dan sangat ramah terhadap semua orang, terkadang ia juga sering bercanda dan membuat diriku selalu termakan dengan godaannya. Ia mudah sekali membuatku terbawa perasaan, namun justru disitulah kharisma yang diberikan seorang Tanjirou.

Dan setiap kali melihatnya tersenyum, hatiku seketika menjadi hangat dan ingin ikut tersenyum. Senyum yang secerah matahari dan selembut air itu selalu membuatku terpana. Ia juga sangat menyayangi adiknya Nezuko. Sekarang ia tinggal bertiga bersama kakeknya yang bernama Urukodaki dan Nezuko di rumahnya. Tak lupa setiap seminggu sekali ia selalu membeli bunga lily putih di toko bunga Kanroji-san, dan terkadang mengajakku dan Nezuko bersamanya untuk berkunjung ke makam ibunya.

Hampir 2 bulan setelah kami benar-benar mengenal, kami menjadi lebih dekat. Kami sering bercanda, menggoda satu sama lain, bercerita tentang apapun yang sedang terjadi, dan tak jarang kita juga tertawa bersama. Terkadang orang-orang di sekitarku memasang tatapan yang seakan mau membunuhku ketika aku dekat dengan Tanjirou. Aku sudah menyadari bahwa Tanjirou adalah anak yang sangat populer di sekolahan, terutama di kalangan gadis-gadis.

Hampir semua gadis menyukai Tanjirou, iya aku tahu itu. Namun entah kenapa Tanjirou juga tidak pernah menanggapinya. Ia lebih memilih menolaknya dengan sangat halus setiap kali ada gadis yang mengutarakan perasaan padanya. Jujur saja ketika aku melihat itu atau mendengar kabarnya, aku sangat-sangat berharap bahwa Tanjirou tidak menerimanya. Uh, sangat egois sekali kan aku ini. Padahal aku juga bukan siapa-siapanya Tanjirou. Aku bahkan baru mengenalnya selama 2 bulan ini. Namun rasanya aku tidak ingin situasi yang sudah melekat pada kami berdua ini terhalang oleh orang lain lagi. Aku hanya takut kehilangan orang yang telah membuatku menjadi diriku yang saat ini.

Aku sendiri terkadang juga menemui seorang laki-laki yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku heran apa yang orang-orang itu sukai dari orang sepertiku? Aku bukanlah orang sepopuler Tanjirou, ataupun secantik Nezuko-chan. Aku hanyalah gadis yang biasa-biasa saja. Ketika aku menjumpai orang yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku, aku langsung menolaknya dengan halus. Aku hanya tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja, tidak bisa. Mengingat itu, terkadang membuatku berpikir apakah Tanjirou juga memiliki orang yang ia suka? Apakah ia juga sedang menyukai seseorang sehingga dirinya menolak semua pernyataan setiap gadis? Pasti beruntung sekali gadis itu jika ia bersama dengan Tanjirou.

Terkadang pikiran-pikiran itu membuat hatiku sesak, panas. Setiap kali Tanjirou menolak pernyataan itu, terbesit di otakku jika saja ada seseorang yang benar-benar dapat membuat Tanjirou menerimanya. Maka Tanjirou akan berada pada jarak yang sangat jauh dariku. Membuat hubungan kami berdua renggang begitu saja. Aku takut hal seperti itu terjadi. Aku ingin Tanjirou tetap menjadi seorang Tanjirou yang seperti biasanya. Aku ingin selamanya tetap seperti ini. Aku ingin...

Jujur saja, aku akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Sebenarnya, aku...

**End of Kanao's POV**

**.**

**Tanjirou's POV**

Ketika aku melihat Kanao, hal pertama yang ingin aku lakukan adalah tersenyum. Iya, aku selalu ingin tersenyum ketika melihat wajahnya yang cantik itu dan sikapnya yang lemah lembut. Sudah 2 bulan terhitung semenjak kita pertama kali berkenalan secara resmi waktu itu. Aku sudah mengenal Kanao lebih dekat sekarang. Ia adalah seorang pekerja keras, sedikit pendiam di awal namun ketika sudah akrab maka ia bisa sangat ceriwis ketika sedang berbicara dan itu selalu membuatku tertawa. Ia juga pintar memasak, baik hati, dan ketika berbicara suaranya itu sangat lembut di dengar. Kanao juga memiliki seorang kakak yang bernama Kochou Shinobu, dan hubungan mereka berdua hampir sama seperti hubunganku dengan Nezuko ketika sedang di rumah.

Terkadang aku berpikir, apakah sosok seorang Kanao banyak disukai oleh laki-laki lain? Tentu saja, pasti banyak yang menyukai Kanao. Siapa yang tak tahan dengan kecantikan dan sikapnya yang lembut tersebut. Namun, aku sering mendengar bahwa Kanao selalu saja menolak siapapun yang menyatakan perasaan cintanya kepadanya. Bahkan sebelum kami berdua saling mengenal seperti ini. Dan tentu saja, ketika laki-laki itu menyatakan perasaannya kepada Kanao, aku berharap bahwa Kanao menolaknya.

Namun memikirkannya membuatku semakin penasaran. Aku tak henti-hentinya dibuat penasaran, apakah Kanao memiliki orang yang ia sukai? Seperti apa ya tipe laki-laki yang disukai Kanao? Memikirkannya saja membuatku ingin menghantamkan kepalaku ke tembok sekeras-kerasnya. Entah kenapa aku selalu merasa bahwa Kanao sudah memiliki orang yang ia sukai. Jujur saja, membayangkannya saja membuatku cemburu. Aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang mendekati atau memiliki Kanao. Huh, aku benar-benar bertindak secara sepihak.

Aku jadi teringat dengan ucapan Nezuko yang menyuruhku untuk pacaran dengan Kanao. Ah, membayangkannya saja terkadang nampak mustahil. Pasti Kanao sudah memiliki orang yang ia sukai, aku sangat yakin dengan hal itu. Untuk itu aku selalu menyangkal perkataan Nezuko yang tak henti-hentinya menjodohkanku dengan Kanao. Aku hanya takut untuk berpikir bahwa Kanao juga menyukaiku. Aku takut berpikiran terlalu percaya diri.

Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kepadanya bahwa...

**End of Tanjirou's POV**

"Ne Kanao, kau makan bareng lagi?"

Tanjirou yang datang entah darimana tiba-tiba mendatangi Kanao yang terlihat sedang membawa bungkusan bento makan siang miliknya. Seperti biasa, Tanjirou selalu mendatangi Kanao untuk mengajaknya makan siang. Mereka biasanya makan berduaan di kantin, taman ataupun di atap sekolah mereka. Tak jarang juga Kanao juga yang menghampiri Tanjirou untuk mengajaknya makan.

"Hn, iya."

.

Mereka berdua kemudian duduk di kursi taman yang disebelahnya terdapat pancuran air. Keduanya kemudian membuka bento mereka masing-masing.

Tanjirou melirik bekal Kanao dan sedikit terkejut. "Wah Kanao, hari ini kau membawa onigiri isi telur ya? Dan itu sosis gurita? Enaknya."

"Iya, aku membuatnya dengan telur karena bahannya yang tersisa hanyalah itu di dapur. Dan ini juga sosis sisa kemarin."

"Kanao hebat, kalau begini kau akan jadi istri idaman semua orang, hihihi."

Kanao yang mendengarnya blushing seketika, yang Tanjirou maksud dengan istri idaman itu istrinya siapa? Begitulah imajinasinya membuat cerita sendiri di dalam otak. Dengan wajah yang masih memerah, Kanao lalu menyodorkan salah satu onigiri buatannya kepada Tanjirou.

"Tanjirou, kau mau?"

"Wah terima kasih ya Kanao, ittadakimasu~."

Tanjirou mengambil onigiri itu dari sumpit Kanao kemudian memakannya dengan senang hati.

"Um, ini sangat lezat. Bumbunya sangat gurih."

Wajah berbinar-binar itu menandakan Tanjirou sangat menyukai onigiri buatan Kanao. Kanao yang mendengarnya pun tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih. Kau hari ini bawa apa?"

Kali ini giliran Kanao yang melirik isi bekal Tanjirou. Menyadari rasa penasaran sang gadis, Tanjirou kemudian mengambil salah satu isi di dalam bekalnya tersebut.

"Oh hari ini aku membawa yakisoba saja sih, rasa ramen goreng. Kanao mau?"

Tanjirou memberikan salah satu yakisobanya kepada Kanao. Kanao pun mencicipinya, dan muncul ekspresi yang tidak biasa dari Kanao.

"P-pedas, huh."

Melihat reaksi dari Kanao, membuat Tanjirou tertawa gemas. Ia kemudian membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebotol air minum miliknya. Ia menyerahkan botol itu kepada Kanao yang masih merasakan kepedasan.

"Hahaha, rasanya memang pedas. Ini minum dulu."

Kanao kemudian meminumnya, namun dirinya baru sadar bahwa ini adalah botol air minum milik Tanjirou. Baru pertama kali ini ia meminum air dari botol milik Tanjirou. Maka dari itu ia sedikit merona kemerah-merahan saat menyadarinya.

"Mau lagi? Masih banyak kok ini."

Tanjirou menawarkan lagi yakisobanya namun Kanao menolaknya. Yakisoba yang Kanao makan tadi saja masih setengah dan belum habis. Kanao masih merasakan sensasi pedasnya. Namun, ia kemudian tersenyum.

"Tapi rasanya enak kok. Andai saja tidak terlalu pedas, aku pasti sudah menghabiskan semua yang ada di bentomu, fufufu."

Kanao sedikit menggoda Tanjirou yang sedang memakan yakisobanya, kemudian ia menghentikan proses makannya lalu menoleh ke arah gadis di sampingnya itu. Membuat si gadis menaikkan salah satu alisnya tanda bingung.

"Kanao, kau imut sekali jika sedang mencoba menggodaku, fufufu." Kekehan terdengar dari mulut Tanjirou, ia lalu mengambil sumpitnya kemudian mengambil onigiri milik Kanao. Dan sontak itu membuat Kanao terkejut.

"Aku makan semuanya kan katamu? Hiahaha."

"Ah, kau habiskan semuanya?"

Onigiri di bento Kanao lantas tinggal tersisa 1 saja. Tanjirou menghabiskan hampir semuanya. Lalu dengan ekspresi kesalnya Kanao memukul-mukul pelan bahu Tanjirou, tidak sakit memang namun cukup untuk melampiaskan perasaan kesalnya terhadap pemuda berambut merah di sampingnya ini.

"Maaf maaf, habisnya onigirimu itu enak sih, Kanao. Aku jadi ingin selalu memakannya setiap hari."

Mendengar ucapan Tanjirou barusan, Kanao membuka matanya yang sebelumnya tertutup karena refleks memukul-mukul tadi. Ia kemudian melihat wajah Tanjirou lalu menghentikan pukulannya sejenak. Pemuda ini sangat gampang sekali membuatnya terbawa perasaan. Terkadang ia dibuat jengkel, haru, senang, malu ataupun terpesona. Benar-benar orang yang sangat langka di dunia, begitulah batinnya ketika memandangi sosok Tanjirou.

Angin berhembus menerpa keheningan mereka berdua. Membuat atmosfirnya menjadi lebih hangat dari sebelumnya. Sejenak mereka berdua mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan. Tergambar ekspresi keduanya yang sebelumnya penuh dengan candaan berubah menjadi sedikit lebih serius.

"Ne Kanao.."

Suara Tanjirou memecah keheningan yang terjadi. Kanao yang merasa terpanggil, menoleh ke arah suara. Mata mereka bertemu, memperlihatkan tatapan penuh makna.

"Iya?"

Tanjirou menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya, memberikan jeda di antara kalimatnya.

"Apakah kau memiliki seseorang yang kamu sukai?"

Kanao membulatkan matanya, dirinya tersentak dengan kalimat barusan. Ia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya yang mana rona merah di wajahnya sudah mulai menjalar.

'A-apa maksud dari perkataan Tanjirou barusan.'

Melihat reaksi Kanao yang masih terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya dengan rona di wajahnya tersebut membuat Tanjirou menelan ludahnya sendiri. Ia masih sangat ambigu dengan alasannya bertanya seperti itu dengan Kanao.

"Sudah kuduga, Kanao pasti sedang menyukai seseorang kan? Aku tahu itu."

Kanao kemudian langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan. Ia terkejut bukan main mendengar Tanjirou mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Kenapa nada bicara dan ucapannya seperti itu.

Terjadi jeda untuk beberapa saat sebelum Kanao membalas.

"A-aku memang sedang menyukai seseorang.." Kanao mengatakan itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tentu saja dirinya malu mengatakan hal seperti itu, terlebih lagi ada Tanjirou di sebelahnya. Ia memegang roknya kuat-kuat, menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak.

Mendengar ucapan Kanao, Tanjirou seperti tertohok. Selama ini apa yang ia pikirkan ternyata benar. Kanao mempunyai orang yang ia sukai selama ini. Ekspresi Tanjirou langsung berubah menjadi masam. Dirinya menyesal telah bertanya seperti itu.

"Tapi, aku tidak tahu apakah dia juga menyukaiku..."

Kanao melanjutkan kalimatnya, keheningan sangat terasa di antara mereka berdua yang membuat keduanya hanya bisa menundukkan kepala. Tanjirou masih mencerna ucapan Kanao itu, mengira-ngira siapa lelaki yang disukai Kanao. Perasaannya makin ambigu sekarang.

'Siapa dia? Siapa orang yang tidak tertarik dengan Kanao?'

"Pada awalnya, aku hanya merasa kagum kepadanya.. namun setelah sekian lama aku mengenalnya, perasaan ini semakin menguat.. Perasaan yang membuatku lebih hidup.."

Kanao terus mengatakannya tanpa ragu, entah darimana ia mendapatkan keberanian untuk mengatakan semua kalimat itu. Meski dengan wajah yang merona, namun perkataannya terasa sangat yakin. Tidak ada keraguan sedikit pun dalam setiap kata-katanya. Tanjirou sendiri yang mendengarnya pun tidak percaya bahwa Kanao bisa mengatakan hal yang Tanjirou sendiri mungkin akan sulit untuk melakukannya.

"Perasaanku terhadap orang ini tidak pernah berubah, justru menjadi semakin nyata. Bahkan aku sudah bisa merasakannya saat ia pertama kali menjumpaiku, ia sudah seperti cahaya hidup bagiku. Namun saat itu aku masih belum bisa memastikan perasaan ini adalah perasaan yang seperti itu... Perasaan yang tumbuh seiring waktu berjalan, bersamanya.."

Kanao menjeda perkataannya sejenak, menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya. Perasaannya sangat tenang hari ini. Angin yang dengan tenang berhembus juga membuat perasaannya makin damai. Tanjirou hanya bisa diam tak tergoyahkan, matanya yang sedikit membulat terus saja menatap wajah Kanao. Penasaran dengan apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya. Kalau dirinya bisa jujur, perasaannya saat ini sangat berantakan tetapi ia tetap membiarkan Kanao menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Aku akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Sebenarnya, aku..."

Tanjirou menanti-nanti kelanjutan dari ucapan Kanao tersebut.

'Kanao..'

"Aku menyukai orang itu. Aku menyukai semua hal yang ada pada dirinya, senyumannya, sikap baiknya terhadap semua orang.. aku sangat menyukainya.."

".. Terkadang, aku merasa cemburu ketika melihat gadis lain menyatakan perasaannya, kepadanya. Aku cemburu karena banyak sekali orang yang menyukainya selain diriku.."

"Aku cemburu karena mereka bisa menyatakan perasaannya dengan sangat mudahnya, aku cemburu aku tidak mempunyai keberanian sebesar mereka. Aku juga ingin menyatakan perasaanku padanya.. namun aku takut jika ia menolakku. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya apabila pernyataanku ini gagal. Apakah ia akan marah? Atau membenciku? Atau malah menjauh dariku? Aku tidak ingin hal seperti itu terjadi.."

Tanjirou benar-benar terdiam seribu kata, dirinya selalu saja tidak bisa membalas apapun ketika Kanao sedang bercerita seperti ini. Namun, mendengar ucapan Kanao tersebut, Tanjirou merasakan sesak yang luar biasa di dadanya. Meskipun ia selalu penasaran dengan apa yang akan Kanao katakan, namun mendengar kalimat-kalimat seperti itu benar-benar membuat hatinya terasa diiris-iris.

'Kanao benar-benar menyukai lelaki ini, dari nada bicaranya saja sudah terlihat bahwa ia selama ini memang sangat mencintainya.'

"Kanao.."

.

Kanao kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. Kali ini ia menoleh ke arah Tanjirou, ia kemudian bertanya kepadanya.

"Ne, Tanjirou.."

"I-iya?"

Tanjirou yang sudah sangat hancur hatinya, membalas panggilan dari sang gadis.

"Apakah Tanjirou juga mempunyai orang yang ia suka?"

Seketika pertanyaan Kanao tersebut membuatnya seperti terkena bumerangnya sendiri. Kali ini Kanao yang menanyakan itu kepada Tanjirou. Kira-kira apa jawaban dari Tanjirou?

Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu, Tanjirou menjawabnya. "A-aku menyukai seseorang.. menyukai gadis yang menurutku adalah gadis yang sangat unik." Sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal, ia lalu melanjutkan perkataannya. Sedangkan Kanao tentu saja bereaksi dengan reaksi yang sama dengan Tanjirou sebelumnya.

'Ternyata Tanjirou juga sedang menyukai seseorang.'

"Aku mengenalnya belum lama juga sih, sebetulnya. Namun aku merasa seperti aku telah mengenal gadis ini selama hidupku..."

"Dia adalah gadis yang baik, sangat ramah, cantik, dan juga pendiam namun jika kau sudah mengenalnya, kau akan tahu bahwa dia adalah orang yang sangat cerewet, hehehe." Terlihat senyum masam dari Tanjirou, senyum yang muncul karena mungkin seseorang yang ia maksud ini telah mempunyai orang lain yang ia sukai.

"Aku tidak ingin lepas dari gadis ini, aku berharap ia akan selalu bersamaku. Aku tidak ingin orang lain memilikinya..."

Tanjirou menghela napasnya sejenak, sambil memandangi langit yang masih cerah. Waktu saat itu masih sekitar jam 10 pagi. Ia kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"... setidaknya itulah yang aku inginkan, yang aku harapkan sih."

Nada bicara Tanjirou serasa lepas begitu saja, ia mengatakan semuanya seakan tanpa beban sedikit pun. Ia senang bisa mengatakan semuanya, dengan sejujur-jujurnya.

"Namun sepertinya ia sudah mempunyai seseorang yang ia suka, seseorang yang menurutku akan membuat ia menjadi lebih baik. Seseorang yang akan selalu menjaganya, dan membuatnya bahagia.. aku berharap seperti itu."

Sedih, pastinya. Tanjirou sangat sedih ketika mengatakan kalimatnya barusan. Di dalam hatinya ia tak terima namun kenyataannya ia hanya bisa jujur terhadap apa yang ia katakan. Pandangannya semakin sendu ketika ia mengatakan kalimat itu. Tatapan sendu itu ia tunjukkan kepada langit yang daritadi ia pandangi.

"Aku.. mencintainya."

Air mata Tanjirou menetes dengan sendirinya, ia merasakan sesak yang begitu dalam. Namun ia menyadari apa yang telah ia katakan hari ini dan ia menerimanya.

"Ak-"

_Grep!_

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memegangi lengan Tanjirou. Tanjirou menoleh ke arah gadis di sampingnya yang ternyata Kanao lah yang melakukannya. Sangat terkejut, Tanjirou membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Kanao daritadi menangis mendengar kata demi kata yang Tanjirou lontarkan. Ia bingung kenapa Kanao bisa sampai menangis hanya dengan mendengar ucapannya?

"Kanao?"

"H-hentikan.."

Terdengar suara lirih dari gadis di sampingnya ini. Ia masih saja meneteskan air matanya. Entah apa yang dirasakan Kanao, Tanjirou sendiri juga tidak mengerti. Ia kemudian mengusap air mata Kanao yang tak henti-hentinya turun itu. Perasaannya makin sakit melihat gadis yang sangat berharga baginya menangis seperti ini.

"K-kumohon hentikan... semua yang kau pikirkan itu tidaklah benar."

Ucapan Kanao sontak membuat Tanjirou kembali berpikir.

'Apa maksudmu Kanao? Aku tidak mengerti.'

'Apa yang tidak benar?'

_Hug!_

Tiba-tiba Kanao memeluk Tanjirou, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Tanjirou. Ia menangis disana. Beruntung taman di sekolahan selalu sepi dan tidak ada orang yang berlalu lalang disana. Keduanya masih terduduk di bangku taman dan dalam posisi Kanao yang sedang memeluk Tanjirou. Tanjirou tidak menyangka, Kanao akan memeluknya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia sangat kebingungan dengan Kanao.

"K-kau tidak tau siapa yang aku sukai kan?"

"Kau tidak pernah peka sih. Kau pasti berpikir bahwa seseorang sepertiku tidak akan menyukai orang sepertimu? Jangan berpikiran naif seperti itu.."

'Hah Kanao? Apa maksudmu?'

Kanao semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Tanjirou. Sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang masih berlinang air mata. Ia kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Semua orang juga tahu bahwa semua gadis di sekolah ini semuanya menyukaimu.."

"Semua gadis itu termasuk aku tahu.."

Tanjirou tersentak, matanya membulat sempurna. Perasaan yang tadinya sangat menyiksa dirinya berubah menjadi perasaan yang entah apa rasanya itu. Rasanya lega.

'J-jadi lelaki yang Kanao maksud tadi itu adalah..'

Kanao melepaskan pelukannya dari Tanjirou, dirinya sekarang berdiri dari bangku taman kemudian menatap wajah Tanjirou dengan tatapan yang sangat serius. Sedangkan Tanjirou masih tidak bisa mempercayai fakta bahwa ternyata orang yang Kanao sukai adalah..

"Aku menyukaimu Tanjirou. Aku menyukaimu meskipun aku yang harus mengatakannya terlebih dahulu..."

"Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, Tanjirou. Karena kau lah aku sekarang bisa menjadi diriku yang sekarang, karena kau lah aku bisa mengerti apa arti dari indahnya kehidupan, karena kau telah menyelamatkanku dari masa laluku yang menyedihkan. Kau telah memberiku harapan untuk jangan pernah menyerah terhadap kehidupan ini. Kau telah menunjukkan cahayamu, senyumanmu, sikap ramahmu serta tatapan matamu yang semuanya sangat hangat. Aku.."

"Tak habis pikir, alasan apalagi yang bisa membuatku tak jatuh hati padamu? Alasan apa yang membuat kau berpikir bahwa aku menyukai orang lain selain dirimu?"

"Justru Tanjirou lah yang sebenarnya mempunyai banyak penggemar ataupun gadis yang menyukaimu. Aku bersaing dengan gadis sebanyak itu tentu saja adalah hal yang sangat mustahil seandainya aku tidak punya hubungan denganmu sebelumnya.."

"Tanjirou, aku mencintaimu dari segenap hatiku yang paling dalam."

Kanao mengakhirinya dengan senyuman manisnya, senyuman yang muncul disela-sela air matanya yang terus turun.

Tanjirou juga tak henti-hentinya meneteskan air matanya, gadis yang selama ini ia sukai ternyata juga menyukai dirinya. Sungguh air mata yang turun membasahi pipinya ini adalah air mata kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaan tiada tara karena ia akhirnya bisa mengetahui perasaan gadis di depannya.

_Hug!_

Tanjirou juga ikut berdiri dari bangkunya, ia memeluk Kanao, menenggelamkan kepala sang gadis pujaannya ini ke dalam dekapannya. Kanao membalas pelukan dari Tanjirou dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Seakan tak ingin melepaskannya begitu saja.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kanao."

"Maaf ya Kanao, karena aku telah salah paham dan tidak pernah peka seperti katamu.. hehe. Aku hanya tak mengira bahwa kau juga akan memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku."

"Kau adalah gadis yang sangat memberikan arti kepadaku, gadis yang telah membuat hari-hariku selalu cerah dan berwarna."

"Aku selalu cemburu apabila ada seorang laki-laki yang dekat denganmu ataupun menyatakan perasaannya padamu.."

"Aku mohon selalu seperti ini ya, Kanao."

Tanjirou semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Hembusan angin datang menerpa keduanya, menambah kesan dramatis pada pernyataan mereka berdua. Masih di sekitar taman sekolah, keduanya kemudian merenggangkan pelukan mereka. Memandangi satu sama lain yang sedang mengusap air matanya masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya bel sekolah tanda jam pelajaran terakhir mengagetkan mereka.

KRIING.. KRIING.. KRIING

.

"Ne, Kanao.. ayo masuk."

"Ne Tanjirou.."

Mendengar Kanao memanggilnya, Tanjirou lalu menoleh ke arahnya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan Kanao kepadanya.

"Ada apa, Kanao?"

"Ehm, etto.."

Tanjirou menaikkan salah satu alisnya, penasaran dengan apa yang ingin Kanao katakan. Ia sangat gemas melihat ekspresi malu-malu Kanao. Sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya, Kanao akhirnya mengatakannnya kepada Tanjirou.

"Besok hari Minggu, kau sibuk?"

'Hah? Kanao menanyakan ini padaku? Jangan-jangan ia mengajakku untuk..'

.

.

.

* * *

Yahh ini chapter 5 selesai juga, gaje banget kan ya? Sumpah, aku nggak ada ide sama sekali buat nulisnya ini, jadi banyak kalimat-kalimat monoton yang tidak aku sunting kembali saking bingungnya mau digimanain. Mungkin ini adalah chapter paling ringan dari cerita ini, mungkin chapter besok juga sama ringannya dengan yang ini, sih hehehe.

.

.

* * *

Dylan000

Wah makasih ya, ini udah secepet-cepetnya kok. Soalnya stuck ini idenya mau gimana lagi wkowko :v

Strawberry Cheesecake14

Aku juga gak mau ada apa-apa dengan Kanao-chan fufufu. Best heroine gak boleh kenapa-kenapa wkwkwk.

Iya tapi sayangnya Nezuko disini perannya gak banyak-banyak banget sih jadi, agak terlantar huhu. Makasih ya sudah mampir dan repiuw :D

gvillamia

Yeah, I know it. Absolutely I know it hehe. But, its different. The one who asked wasn't Tanjirou but..

.

.

**Next Chapter : Date?**

Jangan lupa ya kritik, saran dan reviewnya. Dan selamat menikmati fic abal-abal ini :v


	6. Chapter 6 - Date?

"_Ne Tanjirou.."_

"_Ada apa, Kanao?"_

"_Besok hari Minggu, kau sibuk?"_

'_Hah? Kanao menanyakan ini padaku? Jangan-jangan ia mengajakku untuk..'_

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Date?**

Hari Minggu ini merupakan hari yang sangat spesial bagi Kanao dan Tanjirou. Pasalnya mereka berdua akan menjalani kencan pertama mereka. Kencan? Iya kencan resmi mereka berdua. Kemarin mereka telah menyatakan perasaan masing-masing dan resmi dinyatakan sebagai pasangan kekasih.

Sebenarnya Tanjirou dan Kanao juga sudah sering jalan-jalan berdua, namun saat itu mereka belum mengetahui perasaan sebenarnya dari masing-masing. Jadi ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi mereka untuk menjalani kehidupan sebagai sepasang kekasih baru. Meski harus diakui, keduanya sendiri belum pernah menjalani hubungan seperti ini sebelumnya. Hubungan mereka kemarin hanya sebatas Tanjirou dan Kanao saja sebagai teman dekat, tetapi ini saatnya bagi mereka untuk melangkah ke tahap yang lebih jauh lagi. Apakah mereka bisa?

.

.

Di pinggir trotoar jalan raya, nampak seorang laki-laki yang berpakaian sangat rapi sedang berdiri di samping pohon yang cukup besar. Ia terlihat sangat rapi dengan kaos panjang berwarna putih ditutupi dengan kemeja berwarna krem tua dengan motif kotak-kotak perpaduan warna hitam dan krem muda pada bagian atas sampai pada bagian dada. Ia tidak mengkancingkan kemeja pada bagian atasnya sehingga kaosnya sedikit kelihatan. Menggunakan celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam, dan memakai sepatu hitam putih bertali. Ia terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang. Ia sesekali melihat jam tangannya, memastikan waktu saat ini.

**Tanjirou's POV**

Ah, aku sangat gugup sekali hari ini. Ini merupakan hari kencan pertamaku bersama Kanao. Setelah kita saling menyatakan perasaan satu sama lain kemarin, kali ini aku dan Kanao resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Uh, aku sangat malu jika disuruh mengingat kejadian kemarin. Begitu bodohnya aku sampai Kanao harus menyatakan perasaannya padaku terlebih dulu. Aku memang yang terburuk.

Saat ini aku sedang menunggu Kanao, aku sangat menantikan momen ini sejujurnya. Walau sebenarnya, aku dan Kanao juga sudah sering jalan-jalan berdua, namun ya karena sekarang status kita sudah menjadi pasangan makanya aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan degup jantungku yang terasa begitu cepat ini. Perasaan ini tidak akan pernah datang dua kali, apalagi gadis yang bersamaku ini adalah Kanao. Aku sudah sangat tidak sabar ingin melihatnya hari ini. Sekilas wajahku sedikit merona membayangkannya saja. Sesekali aku melihat jam yang masih menunjukkan pukul setengah 9 pagi. Masih sangat pagi memang, dan Kanao pasti sedang berada dalam perjalanan menuju kemari.

"Tanjirou.."

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggil namaku. Seketika aku menoleh ke arahnya. Detak jantungku seakan berhenti seketika, aku dibuat blushing melihatnya. Iya, Kanao hari ini sangat cantik sekali. Kapan lagi aku bisa melihat Kanao dengan versi seperti ini. Rasanya aku ingin segera memeluknya, uh gemas sekali melihat gadis ini rasanya.

Ia mengenakan kaos berwarna biru muda dan dengan dibalut sweater berkancing warna pink yang tidak ia kancingkan. Terlihat sangat imut saat ia memakainya. Sedangkan bawahannya, ia mengenakan rok ungu berukuran sedang dibalut dengan celana yang panjangnya sedikit dibawah lututnya. Tak lupa, ia juga membawa tas kecil yang pasti isinya adalah dompet. Benar-benar sangat manis, aku boleh memeluknya kan? Kan?

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu.."

Kanao menundukkan kepalanya, meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya. Tentu saja aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya. Justru aku lah yang harus minta maaf sepertinya.

"A-ah tidak apa-apa, Kanao. Kau datang saja aku sudah senang, kok."

Aku mengucapkannya dengan sangat gugup. Sejak kapan aku menjadi segugup ini? Apakah karena ini hari pertama kita menjalani hubungan sebagai kekasih. Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak tahu sama sekali. Intinya, Kanao hari ini sangat kawaii.

Kanao terlihat sedang memutar-mutarkan salah satu kakinya di tanah, sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Aku melihat semburat merah di pipinya, apakah dia juga merasakan hal yang sama?

"Ne.. Kanao."

Aku memanggil namanya dengan pelan, ia perlahan menengok ke arahku. Mata kami bertemu, matanya itu selalu membuatku terpana akan keindahannya.

"Iya?"

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik hari ini."

Yes, aku berhasil mengatakannya! Aku berhasil, akhirnya. Aku melihat ke arah Kanao, wajahnya sangat merah. Tapi aku juga melihatnya tersenyum, senyuman yang membuatku meleleh seketika.

"T-terima kasih, Tanjirou."

Ia mengatakannya dengan pelan, namun aku masih bisa mendengarnya. Kemudian ia juga mengatakan hal yang hampir serupa.

"K-kau juga terlihat berbeda hari ini. Sangat cocok denganmu."

Ah, dia membalasnya. Seketika jantungku berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya, tak kusangka Kanao bisa mengatakan hal seperti ini. Seketika wajahku memanas dan aku salah tingkah. Kanao melihatku dan tersenyum kecil, pasti karena melihat tingkahku yang seperti ini. Ah aku membalas senyumannya juga kali ini. Sungguh suasana yang cukup canggung setelah apa yang kita lalui selama 2 bulan ini.

**End of Tanjirou's POV**

.

**Kanao's POV**

Ah akhirnya kencan pertamaku dengan Tanjirou dimulai juga. Aku sangat gugup sekali hari ini kalau boleh jujur. Karena ini adalah kencan pertama kita setelah menjadi pasangan. Duh, mengatakannya saja membuatku tersipu malu. Serta, aku menyisikan beberapa uang hasil kerjaku untuk hari ini dan aku harap uangku itu cukup. Semoga aku masih bisa mengendalikan diriku, hehe.

Aku bergegas menuju tempat Tanjirou menunggu. Aku berlari dengan sekuat tenagaku, aku tidak habis pikir apa yang akan terjadi jika kencan pertama kita telat. Aku melihat arlojiku dan ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul 8.30, ah jangan sampai telat kumohon.

_(Author's note : Di jaman ini belum ada android ya, hp pun saat masih jarang di jaman ini, jadi mereka tidak bisa berkomunikasi lewat chat atau yang lainnya ya.)_

Waktu di rumah, kak Shinobu memilihkanku semua pakaian ini karena aku sama sekali tidak pernah berdandan ataupun berpenampilan seperti ini sebelumnya. Jadi aku menyerahkan segalanya kepada kak Shinobu, dia memang yang terbaik. Kak Shinobu selalu mendukungku dan waktu aku memberitahukan bahwa aku akan pergi kencan dengan Tanjirou, ia terkejut. Ia memang sudah mengira bahwa kami akan berpasangan namun tidak secepat ini tentunya. Bahkan mengetahui bahwa kita melakukan kencan tepat sehari setelah melakukan _kokuhaku. _Benar-benar, adiknya ini tidak bisa dihentikan apabila sudah mempunyai keinginan dan tekad, begitulah sekiranya pikirnya. Namun kak Shinobu mendukungku dan Tanjirou, ia sangat percaya kepada Tanjirou bahwa ialah pemuda yang layak untuk menjagaku. Duh, membicarakan hal ini sangat membuatku malu.

Kembali lagi ke kejadian saat ini. Aku akhirnya sampai di tempat Tanjirou menunggu. Sebenarnya Tanjirou ingin menjemputku, namun aku menolaknya dengan alasan itu akan merepotkannya. Jadinya, kita memutuskan untuk bertemu di suatu tempat. Ketika aku sampai, aku meminta maaf kepada Tanjirou karena telah terlambat namun ia tak mempermasalahkannya. Aku senang, aku mempunyai sosok Tanjirou di dalam hidupku.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku terhadapnya, ia terlihat sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Style pakaian yang ia gunakan terlihat sangat cocok terhadapnya. Baju putih yang dibalut kemeja warna krem bermotif kotak-kotak di bagian dadanya membuatnya terkesan rapi. Pandanganku kualihkan ke bawah sambil kaki kananku kugerakkan seperti sedang mengais tanah. Berharap ia menyadari dan memuji penampilanku hari ini. Duh, terlihat sangat berharap.

"_Kau terlihat sangat cantik hari ini."_

Tiba-tiba ia mengatakan itu dengan wajahnya yang sedikit tersipu malu. Sedangkan aku? Tentu saja kata-kata barusan membuatku meleleh dan wajahku sangat merah. Detak jantungku benar-benar naik secara drastis karena perasaan sangat senang ini. Sejenak aku takut bila terjadi apa-apa padaku, namun ini kan hanya perasaan senang pastinya tidak akan terlalu berpengaruh padaku. Kemudian aku tersenyum padanya, ia menyadari senyumanku dan langsung membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman juga. Ah aku ingin memeluk laki-laki ini.

Lalu aku juga balas memuji penampilannya hari ini, penampilan yang sangat pas untuk dirinya. Ketika mendengarnya, ia terlihat salah tingkah. Bahkan aku bisa melihat semburat merahnya itu menjalar di wajahnya.

'Sangat imut.' Pikirku seketika.

Lalu aku tersenyum sambil sedikit tertawa kecil. Ia juga terlihat tersenyum canggung ke arahku. Ah, suasana canggung ini kembali lagi kepada kita setelah 2 bulan ini. _Aku akan sangat merindukan momen ini._

**End of Kanao's POV**

.

.

"Kita hari ini mau kemana?" tanya Kanao yang sepertinya sudah tidak sabar ingin segera memulai kencan ini.

"Em, bagaimana kalau kita ke mall dulu?" Ajak Tanjirou kepada gadis di depannya ini, yang disetujui saja oleh Kanao dengan antusias.

"Kanao sering ke mall?"

"Aku jarang ke mall. Mungkin waktu aku masih kecil, saat kak Kanae mengajakku dan kak Shinobu ke mall untuk membeli barang. Tetapi itu sudah lama sekali."

Kanao menjelaskannya kepada Tanjirou yang dibalas dengan anggukan paham olehnya. Mereka masih sangat bingung dengan tujuan kencan mereka hari ini. Namun, lebih baik melakukannya daripada tidak sama sekali.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke mall, biasanya jam segini masih sepi kok." Ajak Tanjirou dengan wajah yang bersemangat. Kanao mengangguk dan menuruti ajakan dari Tanjirou. Mereka kemudian bergegas menjauh dari situ untuk menuju ke tempat tujuan pertama mereka, yaitu mall.

.

.

**Sesampainya di mall**

"Wah ternyata sudah ramai sekali ya. Mall memang setiap hari entah di jam berapa pun selalu ramai, entah kenapa."

Tajirou dan Kanao sibuk melihati suasana mall yang begitu ramai saat itu padahal jam masih menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Mereka melihat beberapa orang lalu lalang di antara mereka, dan ya itulah yang mereka dapatkan.. keramaian dari pengunjung mall tersebut.

"Ne, Kanao.. mau lihat-lihat di sebelah sini." Tanjirou menunjuk ke salah satu tempat aksesoris dan ornamen khas Jepang yang sangat unik dan lucu. Mereka pun masuk ke dalamnya. Tanpa sengaja Tanjirou menggandeng tangan Kanao yang tentu saja membuat Kanao blushing parah. Mereka pernah saling berpegangan tangan sebelumnya namun tidak di situasi sekarang ini, ingat status mereka sudah menjadi kekasih.. begitulah pikir mereka berdua ketika suatu hal yang dulu biasa dilakukan sekarang menjadi sangat canggung untuk dilakukan.

'Jujur saja, aku kaget waktu Tanjirou memegang tanganku barusan. Bisa-bisanya ia melakukan itu dengan santai. Padahal aku masih belum terbiasa dengan hal semacam ini...'

'... dasar cowok ini.'

Tanjirou yang menyadari tangannya sedang menggandeng tangan Kanao kemudian dengan spontan melepasnya, dan meminta maaf. Mungkin ia melakukannya karena terdorong oleh naluri prianya yang tanpa sadar tubuhnya seperti bergerak sendiri.

"Um, Kanao aku minta maaf.. aku tadi tidak sengaja melakukannya.. etto."

Wajah Tanjirou memerah, dirinya sama sekali tidak menyadari apa yang barusan ia lakukan. Sedangkan Kanao masih saja terdiam, dengan rona merah tipis di pipinya.

"Em, tak apa-apa..."

".. aku senang.."

Kanao mengatakan hal yang sangat tak terduga bagi Tanjirou. Meski perkataannya barusan pelan, namun ia berhasil menangkap maksudnya.

'A-Apa?! Aku benar-benar tidak tau apa yang sedang kulakukan, tapi Kanao malah senang? Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan saat kencan, huh Kanao maafkan aku yang telah menjadi kekasih yang buruk.'

Tanjirou memukul dahi super kerasnya itu beberapa kali, ia melakukannya supaya ia tidak salah lagi dan lebih peka terhadap kencan pertamanya ini.

"E-eh, Tanjirou? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kanao terlihat kebingungan saat melihat Tanjirou melakukan hal konyol itu.

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya sedang melamun tadi. Ayo, Kanao."

Dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu Tanjirou mengajak Kanao untuk masuk ke tempat penjualan aksesoris tersebut. Tidak mempedulikan apa yang barusan terjadi pada keduanya.

.

"Kanao, kau lihat apa?"

Tanjirou menghampiri Kanao yang sedang melihati gantungan kunci dengan bermacam-macam bentuk. Ia tertarik dengan salah satu bentuk yaitu kupu-kupu. Kanao tak henti-hentinya mengamati gantungan kunci tersebut. Tanjirou yang menyadarinya segera mengambil tindakan.

"Permisi, berapa ya harga gantungan kunci ini?"

Tanpa basa-basi, Tanjirou menanyakan harga gantungan kunci yang sedang diamati Kanao kepada si pemilik toko. Kanao tentu saja terkejut melihat apa yang Tanjirou lakukan. Dirinya cuma melihat dan mengamati macam-macam bentuk gantungan kunci tersebut dan belum mempunyai niat untuk membelinya. Apakah Tanjirou mencoba untuk peka?

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Tanjirou?"

Tanya Kanao dengan matanya yang masih membulat tak percaya. Sedangkan Tanjirou, dirinya hanya tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Ah tidak apa, aku cuma menanyakan harganya saja kok."

"B-bukan itu maksudku. Tapi-"

Perkataan Kanao terpotong oleh perbincangan Tanjirou dengan ibu penjual gantungan kunci.

"Ini harganya 200 yen, nak."

"Oh ini bu, terima kasih ya."

"Ini Kanao, hadiah untukmu." Ucap Tanjirou sambil memberikan gantungan itu kepada Tanjirou.

Kanao hanya bisa terbelalak melihat apa yang terjadi di depan matanya. Tanjirou membeli gantungan kunci itu tanpa menanyakannya.

'Duh, apakah karena aku mengatakannya tidak peka, dia malah jadi bertindak seperti ini.'

Kanao lalu mengambil salah satu gantungan kunci berbentuk binatang rakun, kemudian juga membelinya. Tanjirou ikut terkejut, kenapa Kanao malah membeli gantungan kunci lagi.

'Hah? Apa? Kenapa Kanao membeli gantungan kunci lagi? Apakah ia tidak menyukai gantungan yang kubelikan? Apakah aku salah membelikannya? Ah ampun, aku tidak paham.'

Dengan kebingungan Tanjirou menggigit jarinya, merasakan kekhawatiran karena menganggap dirinya telah salah membelikan hadiah untuk Kanao. Ia merasa tak berguna sama sekali. Tiba-tiba suara Kanao memanggilnya.

"Ini Tanjirou, hadiahmu. Terima kasih ya untuk gantungan kuncinya."

Kanao tersenyum, senyum yang mencairkan kekhawatiran Tanjirou. Ternyata Kanao membeli gantungan kunci itu untuk dirinya. Ia merasa gagal sebagai kekasihnya Kanao.

'Aku gagal sebagai seorang laki-laki. Kanao jangan lihat aku, aku sangat malu sekarang. Aaaa.'

"Ne Tanjirou..."

Kanao memanggil Tanjirou. Otomatis ia menatap gadis di sampingnya itu.

"Sini sini aku melihat hal yang bagus." Sambil melambaikan tangannya, Kanao menyuruh Tanjirou untuk menghampirinya. Tanpa disadari, Kanao sudah berada di kios yang berbeda.

'Sejak kapan Kanao berada disitu?' batin Tanjirou sambil memasang wajah kebingungannya. Karena sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri mengenai cara menjadi kekasih yang baik, dirinya sampai lupa untuk memperhatikan gadis yang ia kencani tersebut.

Sambil bergegas menuju ke tempat Kanao berada, ia ingin membuang semua pikiran anehnya dan fokus terhadap kencan ini.

"Kanao, ada apa?"

"Lihat ini."

Tanjirou melihat apa yang Kanao tunjuk, ia terkagum seketika. Mereka berdua melihat sebuah lukisan yang disana terlukiskan gambar sebuah bunga yang disinari matahari di atasnya. Sebuah lukisan yang memiliki banyak makna. Mereka berdua masih terfokus dengan gambar yang ada di lukisan itu, terdiam sejenak sambil memandanginya.

"Lukisan yang sangat cantik..." Kanao tiba-tiba memecah keheningan, menjeda kalimatnya sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkannya. Tanjirou mengalihkan pandangannya dari lukisan ke Kanao yang seperti sedang mengartikan arti lukisan tersebut.

"... lukisan tentang sebuah bunga yang sangat cantik, lalu di atasnya ada sebuah gambar matahari yang seperti sedang memberi penerangan dan cahaya kehidupan terhadap bunga itu." Kali ini Kanao juga mengalihkan pandangannya ke Tanjirou, mereka berdua bertatapan.

"Tanjirou, lukisan ini.. mewakili kisah kita. Kisah pertemuan kita maupun setelahnya."

Pandangan mata yang Kanao pancarkan saat ini seperti menceritakan apa yang telah ia lalui selama ini. Tanjirou dapat mengartikannya, mengartikan apa yang sedang mereka berdua rasakan. Seperti..

.

30 menit sudah mereka melihat-lihat bagian aksesoris tersebut. Hingga akhirnya keduanya berhenti di salah satu tempat yang menjual berbagai macam gelang kain.

"Kanao, ayok beli gelang kain ini. Ini sangat cantik lho."

Tanjirou mengambil salah satu gelang yang dipajang kemudian ia mengarahkannya ke Kanao.

"Ini sangat bagus Kanao, motifnya bunga. Cocok sekali untukmu. Sebentar, aku akan membelikannya untukmu."

"Etto, tidak usah. Aku akan membelinya saja sendiri. Itu akan merepotkanmu, Tanjirou."

Tanjirou memegang punggung tangan Kanao untuk menahan tangannya dari mengambil dompetnya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, yang dapat diartikan 'tidak usah'. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan tatapan yang seperti menjelaskan bahwa 'aku berniat untuk membelikanmu, jadi jangan sungkan.' Kanao yang mengerti maksud itu pun hanya mengangguk menyetujuinya. Di dalam hati ia senang, namun ia juga merasa tidak enak.

"Kanao.." panggil Tanjirou yang sudah membayar 2 buah gelang kain pilihan mereka.

Ia memasangkan gelang tersebut kepada pergelangan tangannya dan yang satunya ia pasangkan ke pergelangan tangan Kanao. Kanao yang terkejut pun hanya terdiam sambil melihat Tanjirou yang nampak sedang sibuk memasangkan gelang pada pergelangan tangannya.

'Tanjirou..'

"Terlihat sangat cocok kan?" ujar Tanjirou yang sedang menjajarkan tangannya dengan tangan Kanao. Menyamakan posisi gelang yang sedang mereka pakai. Terlihat sangat pas dan cocok sekali pada keduanya.

"_Bunga dan Matahari_, kan? Aku paham kok maksudmu. Bunga adalah Kanao dan Matahari adalah aku, kita semua saling terhubung. Jika tidak ada salah satu dari ini, maka akan terlihat sangat kosong, hampa. Jadi mari kita jaga gelang ini masing-masing yah, jangan sampai salah satunya _menghilang_, Oke?"

Tanjirou menjelaskan maksud motif gelang yang sudah mereka pilih tersebut, Tanjirou memilih motif matahari sedangkan Kanao dipilihkan motif bunga oleh Tanjirou. Ia kemudian tersenyum, senyum gembira yang ia tunjukkan itu adalah gambaran suasana hatinya saat ini. Kanao yang sedari tadi diam pun terkekeh melihat penjelasan Tanjirou. Dirinya tak menyangka Tanjirou bisa sedramatis dan sepuitis ini.

"Ternyata kau juga bisa sepuitis ini yah Tanjirou, seperti bukan dirimu saja, hihihi."

Melihat reaksi balasan dari Kanao, Tanjirou mati kutu. Wajahnya memerah karena malu. Disaat dirinya berpikir telah melakukan hal yang benar sesuai keadaan, ia malah mendapatkan reaksi yang tak terduga dari Kanao.

'Ah, perasaan aku sudah melakukannya dengan timing yang pas. Apakah salah lagi?'

"Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih ya Tanjirou. Makna yang kau jelaskan tadi sangat dalam. Aku paham kok hihihi, hanya saja aku sedikit tak bisa menahan gelak tawaku tadi jadi ya keluar begitu saja. Seharusnya daritadi kau menjadi diri sendiri saja, tak usah berusaha menjadi seperti orang lain. Tunjukkan saja seperti inilah Tanjirou saat kencan."

Tanjirou melihat wajah Kanao seperti bersinar terang, ia seperti ditampar dan bangun dari mimpi, _kekasihnya _menyadarkannya.

"Huhuhu, terima kasih Kanao. Kata-katamu sangatlah terang sekali didengar. Aku akan melakukan sesuai perkataanmu, aku jamin." Ucap Tanjirou sambil meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia mampu membuat pengalaman first date terbaik.

.

.

.

Setelah 2 jam waktu mereka habiskan untuk berkeliling mall, dan membeli beberapa pernak-pernik tadi. Mereka akhirnya menuju ke tempat tujuan kedua, yaitu ke sebuah pameran yang memang dekat dari jarak mall tersebut.

"Tanjirou, aku dengar di dekat sini ada sebuah pameran yang diadakan 1 bulan. Dan katanya minggu ini pameran itu berlangsung selama 3 hari nonstop. Ayo kita kesana."

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju ke pameran yang jaraknya mungkin hanya sekitar 400 meter saja dari mall tempat mereka berbelanja tadi.

"Wah itu pamerannya, Kanao. Ayo cepat kesana."

Tanjirou menggandeng tangan Kanao yang kali ini ia lakukan atas keinginannya sendiri dan secara sadar. Kanao sendiri juga sudah mengetahuinya jadi tidak terkejut lagi seperti sebelumnya.

.

Ada banyak hal yang dipamerkan disana, tidak hanya barang-barang komersial saja, namun senjata kuno, lukisan tradisional, beberapa jimat keberuntungan, buku-buku tua atau lama, serta berbagai macam makanan khas jepang pun turut dipamerkan disana.

"_Ne, Kanao Kanao.. lihat ini. Senjatanya keren sekali."_

"_Wah, makanannya banyak sekali."_

"_Banyak sekali buku yang dijual ya."_

"_Hmm.. aku penasaran apa bahan dari guci ini."_

"_Lihat Kanao, lukisan bergambar katak."_

"_Tanjirou, lihat ada patung berbentuk kucing kecil. Imut sekali."_

"_Woah, ramai sekali."_

"_Kanao, ayo beli ini."_

"_Ne Tanjirou, kemari.. ada sesuatu yang menarik."_

"_Kanao, ayo kita kesana."_

"_Wah, indah sekali ya."_

.

Mereka berdua sangat antusias menghampiri setiap stand demi stand untuk melihat apa saja yang dipamerkan. Dan tak hanya melihat saja, terkadang mereka juga membeli beberapa barang atau makanan yang menurut mereka perlu dan tentu saja sesuai dengan porsi dompet mereka.

Akhirnya mereka berdua beristirahat di sebuah bangku kecil yang memang terdapat di sepanjang jalan pameran. Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah 3 sore, tak berasa mereka menghabiskan waktu hampir 4 jam di pameran tersebut. Dengan membawa satu bungkus takoyaki, mereka memakannya sambil berbagi cerita.

"Umm, takoyakinya enak. Begitu lunak saat dikunyah." Ujar Tanjirou dengan takoyaki yang masih ia kunyah di dalam mulutnya. Kanao mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Tadi banyak sekali hal-hal yang menarik perhatianku lho."

Setelah menghabiskan takoyakinya, Kanao kemudian mulai bercerita. Nada antusias terdengar dari kalimatnya. Tanjirou mengusap mulutnya yang tadinya masih berisikan takoyaki, beberapa saat kemudian ia menimpali perkataan Kanao barusan.

"Apa saja contohnya?"

"Seperti tadi aku melihat sebuah alat yang bisa menciptakan gelembung sangat banyak sekali sekaligus, di gelembung itu pun terdapat banyak sekali biasan warna. Lalu saat disentuh, gelembungnya tidak langsung pecah tapi berubah warnanya untuk beberapa detik, kemudian barulah pecah. Uh, benar-benar sangat unik."

Mata Kanao berbinar-binar saat menceritakannya, ia benar-benar terlihat seperti anak TK yang baru pertama kali melihat sebuah mainan. Tanjirou tersenyum gemas sekaligus gembira. Di saat seperti inilah mereka bisa benar-benar tersenyum, tertawa, gembira dan berbagi cerita tanpa memikirkan hal lain lagi.

"Wah aku ingat kalau Kanao sangat menyukai gelembung, pantas saja tadi kau tidak fokus saat aku memanggilmu, hehe."

"M-maaf, habisnya aku terlalu terbawa suasana senang dengan apa yang sedang aku lihat. Kalau Tanjirou, apa yang sangat menarik perhatianmu?"

"Kalau aku sih, tadi aku melihat seseorang menari tarian tradisional yang kupikir tarian itu sudah sangat lama sekali. Orang itu menarikannya dengan sangat luwes dan hebat, iramanya teratur, pergerakannya pun lincah namun tetap terkondisi. Dan satu lagi, pakaian yang ia pakai waktu menari tadi terlihat seperti membara dan anggun disaat yang bersamaan. Dengan topeng yang ia pakai di wajahnya juga menambah kesan misterius pada sosok sang penari. Oh iya, dia juga memakai sebuah tongkat? Atau pedang ya tadi, ya semacam itulah. Dia mengayunkannya dengan sangat mahir, sudah seperti seorang prajurit jaman samurai. Keren sekali, hehe."

"Wah, kau menjelaskannya dengan sangat detail ya, hihi. Sebenarnya banyak sih yang membuatku penasaran. Oh iya, apa Tanjirou tadi melihat orang dengan dandanan hitam putih di pinggir jalan tadi?"

"Iya aku melihatnya, dia bisa melenturkan tubuhnya sampai bisa masuk ke dalam sebuah box kecil ya." Ujar Tanjirou menanggapi perkataan Kanao.

"Iya, aku saja sampai merinding melihatnya. Benar-benar tidak normal, tapi unik huft."

"Ah Kanao ini, semuanya juga dibilang unik kalau gitu."

"Ya habis semuanya benar-benar jarang ada atau dijumpai, makanya aku bilang itu unik. Seperti kau juga contohnya."

Mendengar Kanao mengatakan dirinya unik, Tanjirou mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Kenapa ia salah satunya?

"Aku? Kok bisa? Apa yang membuatku unik?"

Sambil tertawa kecil, Kanao menjelaskannya kepada Tanjirou.

"Kau itu unik, mana ada anak berusia 5 tahun yang mau membagikan burgernya kepada pengemis jalanan yang bahkan tidak pernah ia kenal. Dan lagi, kau mengajaknya berbicara dan menanyakan kabarnya gimana terus menanyakan namanya. Apakah itu tidak unik? Lalu belasan tahun kemudian, kau menjumpainya lagi dan tak menyadari bahwa pengemis itu telah tumbuh menjadi seumurannya, tetapi kau malah mengajaknya pergi. Bahkan kau tidak pernah mengetahui namanya, dan akhirnya bagian paling unik adalah kau mengajaknya untuk makan? Kau yakin? Mentraktir orang yang belum pernah kau kenal? Huft."

Kanao menjelaskan dengan nada yang sedikit mengejek, namun perkataannya jujur. Disertai seringaiannya untuk menambah kesan satirnya lebih mengena. Tanjirou tentu saja paham apa yang ingin disampaikan gadis disampingnya ini meskipun dengan nada mengejek sekalipun. Tanjirou hanya tertawa masam, lalu ia memikirkan sesuatu untuk membalas sindiran Kanao tersebut.

"Hm, bagaimana ya, orang itu memang ada sih di dunia." Tanjirou mengucapkannya dengan nada sangat percaya diri disertai sikap yang seperti sedang berpikir. Kemudian ia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Memang benar orang seperti itu aneh, sangat aneh. Bahkan tidak masuk akal kalau ada di dunia nyata sekalipun. Namun meski begitu, orang tersebut berhasil membuat seorang gadis jatuh hati padanya, lho. Meski orang itu juga memendam perasaan kepada si gadis, tetapi tetap saja si gadis yang menyatakan perasaannya dulu kepada orang tadi. Dan si orang unik tadi berhasil mendapatkan gadis itu.. walaupun sering membuatnya menangis sih. Tetapi sekarang si gadis yang malah mengajak orang aneh bin sinting tadi kencan? Ternyata si gadis juga _unik_ ya? Apakah sebenarnya yang _unik_ itu justru gadisnya?"

Penjelasan dari Tanjirou tersebut sukses membuat wajah Kanao merah padam. Mungkin campuran antara kesal dan malu, walau porsi malunya lebih dominan. Skak mat dari Tanjirou, karena selepas mengatakan itu Kanao hanya terdiam dan menundukkan kepala. Sedangkan Tanjirou tentu saja tertawa bangga.

"Ahahahahaha, siapa yang lebih satir disini? Aku yang menang kan? Ne.. Kanao?"

Kanao masih terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menoleh ke arah Tanjirou dan..

"Aaaaa, Tanjirouuuuu." Sambil memukul-mukul bahu Tanjirou pelan, ia melampiaskan perasaan kesalnya terhadap laki-laki di sampingnya ini. Perkataan yang berubah menjadi bumerang itu sukses membuat Kanao sangat malu.

"Hahaha, kau sendiri kan yang memulainya. Aku hanya membalasmu. Dan sekarang kita impas." Ujar Tanjirou sambil mengelus-elus kepala Kanao, mencoba untuk sedikit menghiburnya.

"Tanjirouuu..."

Keduanya pun akhirnya tertawa bersama, tak bisa menahan keabsurdan dan ketidakjelasan tingkah mereka sendiri. Ditemani oleh-oleh di samping mereka yang akan diberikan kepada orang tersayang mereka di rumah. Tanjirou membeli untuk kakeknya Urokodaki dan tentu saja adik perempuannya Nezuko, sedangkan Kanao membeli untuk diberikan kepada kakak perempuannya Shinobu. Oleh-oleh mereka berdua duduk manis di samping hangatnya candaan dan tawa keduanya, menjadi saksi bahwa hubungan mereka berdua memanglah _unik_.

.

"Ne, Kanao.. bagaimana kalau kapan-kapan kita datang kesini lagi?"

"Apakah kau takut datang sendirian?"

"T-tentu saja tidak."

Kanao masih menyempatkan diri membalas sindiran dari Tanjirou tadi. Sambil terkekeh, ia pun melanjutkan.

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku akan membalasnya? Fufufu."

Sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Tanjirou, menutup kedua matanya dan menikmati kehangatan bahu pasangannya. Ia kemudian menambahkan satu kalimat lagi.

"Tentu, aku pasti mau."

"Baiklah, kapan-kapan lagi ya?"

Tanjirou kemudian merangkul bagian pundak Kanao, mendekatkannya ke tubuhnya. Sambil memandangi Kanao yang sepertinya masih diam menikmati kehangatan bersandar di pundaknya. Ia tersenyum dan kemudian menatap langit.

'_Aku akan selalu bersamamu, Bungaku.'_

Kanao tiba-tiba membisikkan sesuatu kepada Tanjirou, dengan posisi yang masih seperti tadi, kedua matanya masih tertutup menikmati senderannya. Ia mengatakannya dengan sangat pelan.

"Ne Tanjirou.."

"Iya, Kanao?"

"Aku ingin melakukan apapun, kapan pun dengan orang yang aku cintai..."

Meskipun pelan, namun Tanjirou masih bisa mendengarnya. Suara Kanao yang terdengar sangat pelan itu.

'Apakah ia mengantuk?'

Kemudian Kanao melanjutkan kalimatnya, dengan Tanjirou yang siap untuk mendengarkan lanjutannya.

"... aku ingin melihat kembang api bersamamu."

"... kapan-kapan, gantian kau ya yang mengajakku? Tanjirou."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Kanao terjatuh dari senderan bahu Tanjirou. Dengan sigap, Tanjirou segera memegangi tubuh Kanao yang tak sadarkan diri itu. Dengan ekspresi yang sangat khawatir dan terkejut, ia kemudian mencoba membangunkan Kanao dengan pelan.

"Kanao bangun.. apakah kau kecapean?"

'_Kanao.. Kanao.. Kanao..'_

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 6 kelar, maaf untuk update yang agak lama ini ya. Ide habis nih, hehe. Dan ini merupakan chapter paling ringan yang ada di fic ini.

.

.

.

Strawberry Cheesecake14

Iya sih, karena gak terbuka di awal-awal jadinya pada ngandelin kode dari masing-masing. Memang di realita pun juga kayak gitu ya sepertinya, nunggu satu orang yang peka dulu fufufu. Terima kasih ya atas reviewnya hehe, sangat membantu banget. Selamat membaca kelanjutannya yah :D

Dylan000

Iya sebenernya pengen aku buat agak lama, soalnya kecepetan juga sih di 2 chapter kemarin. Padahal pacenya di awal lambat banget eh pas ketemu jadi cepet banget. Tapi karena untuk meringkas keseluruhan isi chapter, jadi ane skip deh kisaran waktu 2 bulan untuk pdkt mereka. Terima kasih lho ya atas kritik sarannya, benar-benar sangat membantu. Selamat membaca kelanjutannya :D

.

.

.

**Next Chapter : Rahasia yang Tidak Perlu**

.

.

Terima kasih ya yang sudah mampir dan review, selamat membaca fic abal-abal ini. Selalu semangat :D


	7. Chapter 7 - Rahasia yang Tidak Perlu

"_Kanao? Kau tak segera bangun?"_

"_Tidak mungkin."_

"_Eh, T-Tanjirou?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7 : Rahasia Yang Tidak Perlu**

**Tanjirou's POV**

Hari ini merupakan hari ke-3 Kanao, dimana ia belum sadarkan diri sejak pingsan waktu kencan hari Minggu kemarin. Apakah terjadi sesuatu dengannya ya? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana kondisi Kanao. Ia sering pingsan belakangan ini, bahkan terkadang aku melihat Kanao seperti sangat kelelahan waktu aku bersamanya selepas pulang bekerja. Namun Kanao selalu tersenyum menanggapinya, seolah-olah dirinya baik-baik saja. Seolah ada rahasia yang disembunyikan oleh Kanao selama ini. Seperti sebuah rahasia yang tidak perlu ia ceritakan kepada siapapun. Rahasia yang ingin ia simpan sendirian.

Aku selalu menjenguk Kanao di kediamannya, yaitu rumah kupu-kupu. Setiap aku berkunjung kesana, aku selalu disambut dengan hangat oleh Shinobu-san. Ia merupakan kakak dari Kanao, meskipun bukan kakak kandung namun ia sudah menganggap Kanao sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri. Shinobu-san orangnya sangat baik dan sering tersenyum. Ia selalu memberiku jamuan, dan itu membuatku seperti merepotkannya saja. Meski begitu, ia tak pernah terlihat marah sama sekali. Bahkan waktu pertama kali aku berkunjung kesini, ia malah tersenyum penuh makna seakan sedang menggodaku. Dan 2 bulan sudah aku mengenalnya, ia masih bersikap seperti itu.

Shinobu-san memiliki tunangan yang bernama Tomioka Giyuu, namun sampai sekarang mereka belum saja menikah. Pernah suatu hari aku menanyainya, lalu ia malah menjawab kalau dirinya akan menikah setelah Kanao bisa menemukan seseorang yang bisa menjaga dan merawatnya. Tentu saja wajahku saat itu langsung memerah, ia membuat alasan seperti itu hanya untuk menggodaku. Namun, sepertinya Shinobu-san tak sepenuhnya bercanda ketika mengatakannya. Terlihat dari ekspresinya yang saat itu berubah menjadi sedikit serius. Ya, aku hanya bisa berharap bahwa Tomioka-san dan Shinobu-san segera menikah secepatnya, umur mereka pun sudah sangat layak untuk menikah. Soalnya mereka berdua menurutku sangat cocok. Sesekali Tomioka-san datang kesini dan mereka seperti anak kecil yang terkadang suka bertengkar dan tak jarang juga mereka akur serta melakukan hal-hal yang romantis. Kanao dan aku yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah keduanya.

Oh iya, kita kembali ke hari ini. Hari dimana Kanao belum juga bangun dari pingsannya. Aku sangat khawatir melihatnya terbaring seperti ini. Shinobu-san terkadang menyuruhku untuk menginap di sini sambil menjaga Kanao. Ia benar-benar telah mempercayakan Kanao kepadaku, mempercayaiku untuk menjaganya. Rasanya aku seperti bersalah karena telah membuat Kanao seperti ini. Kanao, kenapa kau tak segera bangun? Aku menunggumu di sini.

.

.

Jam hari ini menunjukkan pukul setengah 11 malam, sambil duduk di samping Kanao dan memegangi tangannya, aku menidurkan kepalaku ke bagian pinggir ranjang tempat Kanao berbaring. Rasa kantuk mulai menghampiriku, rasanya aku akan segera terlelap dalam beberapa detik. Dan benar, hanya beberapa detik saja aku sudah terlelap. Dengan posisi yang masih sama, aku mengistirahatkan kepalaku di samping gadis yang aku cintai ini. Hangat, itulah rasanya.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan sebuah pergerakan dari tanganku. Itu berasal dari tangan Kanao yang sedang aku pegangi. Seketika aku terbangun dari tidurku, kemudian melihat jam yang ternyata sudah pukul 12 malam. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Kanao, mataku membulat sempurna.

'Kanao? Dia sudah mulai sadar?'

Begitulah pikirku saat itu. Aku melihat Kanao yang dengan perlahan menggerakkan tangannya, mengeratkan pegangannya padaku. Dan tak lama kemudian, matanya sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbuka. Cahaya itu, akhirnya muncul lagi. Ia tersadar, iya benar.. Kanao sudah tersadar. Akhirnya setelah 3 hari lamanya. Ia menoleh ke arahku, dan kemudian terkejut.

"Eh, T-Tanjirou?"

Aku langsung memeluknya, memeluk gadis yang membuatku sangat khawatir ini. Akhirnya ia sadar juga, aku menangis entah kenapa. Takut kehilangan orang yang aku cintai ini. Aku tidak ingin melepaskannya, tidak ingin.

"Tanjirou? Ada apa?"

"Okaeri~ Kanao, jangan membuatku khawatir lagi seperti itu, kumohon. Aku.. takut.."

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku padanya. Kanao hanya bingung sambil menatapku, mungkin ia tidak paham dengan situasi sekarang ini, dimana aku ada di kamarnya pada tengah malam, sambil menangis memeluknya.

Kemudian aku merasakan tangannya yang sepertinya membalas pelukanku. Ah Kanao, kau selalu memberiku kejutan.

"Terima kasih ya Tanjirou, aku jadi merepotkanmu."

Kanao mengatakan itu dengan nada yang sangat lembut, namun dengan ekspresi yang agak sedih (?). Aku hanya mengangguk, kemudian melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap wajahnya sambil kedua tanganku memegang bahunya. Ekspresiku terlihat sangat serius.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kanao. Aku mohon, jangan mengatakan sesuatu seperti _'aku merepotkanmu'. _Aku tidak menyukainya. Atau lain kali seperti ini saja ya 'Tanjirou bodoh, sama sekali tidak berguna, kenapa kau membuatku seperti ini.' Begitu lebih baik, hihi." Ucapku yang mencoba menghiburnya.

"Mana mungkin aku mengatakan hal seperti itu padamu. Huft."

Sepertinya ia sudah bisa sedikit tertawa, lucu sekali ekspresinya, menggemaskan. Kemudian aku memberinya segelas air putih untuk mencegahnya dari dehidrasi. Lalu aku mencoba untuk menemui Shinobu-san, memberitahukan bahwa Kanao sudah sadar. Namun tiba-tiba, Kanao memegangi lenganku, seperti ingin menghentikan niatku tersebut.

"J-jangan..."

Aku bisa melihat Kanao sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya, seperti sedang menahan rasa canggung. Kemudian ia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku disini, untuk malam ini."

Kanao mengatakannya dengan wajah yang memerah. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak merona ketika ada seseorang yang mengatakan itu. Rona merah juga muncul di pipiku. Tapi aku paham maksudnya. Kemudian aku kembali duduk di kursi samping ranjang Kanao dan memegang tangannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu, Kanao. Jangan bangun terlalu lama lagi ya?"

Kanao mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia kemudian membalas.

"Selama tangan Tanjirou menjagaku, aku pasti akan tetap terjaga kok. Aku akan bangun disaat Tanjirou juga bangun."

Perkataan Kanao tersebut sukses membuat jantungku berdegup kencang. Tak kusangka Kanao yang masih dalam kondisi seperti ini bisa mengatakan hal semanis itu.

"Kanao.. selamat beristirahat. Jangan dipaksakan ya."

Aku tersenyum kepadanya, ia juga membalas senyuman dan perkataanku.

"Tanjirou juga, selamat beristirahat. Jangan kemana-mana ya, hihi."

Ah, gadis ini. Sudah larut malam seperti ini, masih saja bisa bercanda. Aku ingin memeluknya sekali lagi, tidak tahan dengan tingkahnya.

"Aku akan selalu disini kok."

Dan kami berdua pun akhirnya terlelap dalam tidur masing-masing. Dan Kanao kali ini benar-benar tertidur karena keinginannya sendiri untuk beristirahat.

'Semoga selalu sehat ya, Kanao.'

'Terima kasih sudah menjagaku ya, Tanjirou.'

**End of Tanjirou's POV**

.

.

.

Sudah 4 hari semenjak Kanao kembali sadar. Shinobu yang mengetahuinya esok hari segera memeluk Kanao dan bahagia melihat adiknya sadar. Dan 3 hari semenjak itu, Kanao disuruh oleh Shinobu untuk beristirahat dulu. Jadi, selama 3 hari itu dirinya hanya berada di dalam kamar/rumah. Mencegah jika sewaktu-waktu Kanao kembali tak sadarkan diri.

Dan hari ini, Kanao sudah merasa sanggup untuk menjalankan aktivitas seperti biasanya. Shinobu mengizinkannya untuk kembali sekolah dan bekerja, asalkan jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Kanao menyetujui syarat tersebut, dan sudah kembali menjalani kesehariannya.

Dan selama 4 hari itu, Tanjirou selalu menemani Kanao untuk mencegah sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. Tanjirou masih penasaran dengan apa yang disembunyikan Kanao. Soalnya, ia merasa Kanao menyembunyikan sesuatu dari semua orang. Ia khawatir dengan Kanao. Terkadang ia mencoba untuk menanyakannya, namun Kanao hanya menjawab dengan 'Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja kok' yang disertai dengan senyuman miliknya. Seperti ada sebuah rahasia tentang dirinya.

.

.

1 bulan sudah terlewat semenjak kejadian Kanao tak sadarkan diri. Ia menjalani kehidupannya dengan normal seperti biasanya. Ia semakin sering bersama dengan Tanjirou, setiap ada waktu dan kesempatan. Dan hari ini, Kanao mengajak Tanjirou ke rumahnya lagi. Mengajaknya untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah bersama. Meskipun status mereka adalah sepasang kekasih namun hubungan mereka layaknya sahabat yang sangat akrab.

"Ne, Tanjirou kau sudah?"

"Kurang sedikit lagi sih ini. Kanao sendiri?"

"Aku sudah sih, makanya aku menanyaimu."

"Ah kau ini ya, bantu aku dong mengerjakan soal yang terakhir."

"Eh bukannya kau bisa mengerjakan soal seperti itu?"

"Bisa sih, hanya saja aku ingin kau juga ikut membantuku mengerjakannya hehe."

"Oh, dasar ya."

Ya kira-kira seperti itulah obrolan mereka berdua. Sampai akhirnya tugas mereka selesai dan keduanya berbaring di lantai kamar Kanao.

"Tanjirou, kau lapar?"

Merasa terpanggil, Tanjirou melirik Kanao yang daritadi sudah memandanginya. Ia mengangguk tanda iya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita masak?" ajak Kanao yang masih terbaring di atas lantai.

"Masak?"

"Iya, bagaimana?"

"Boleh sih, hanya saja kau tahu kan kalau aku tak terlalu bisa memasak.."

Kanao kemudian bangkit dari lantai, dan duduk dengan menengok ke arah Tanjirou yang masih terbaring. Ia tersenyum.

"Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu kok."

Tanjirou kemudian ikut duduk di atas lantai. Merenggangkan semua otot tubuhnya lalu menoleh ke arah Kanao.

"Kau benar-benar seorang istri idaman, Kanao." Tanjirou mengatakannya dengan senyum penuh makna yang langsung membuat Kanao blushing.

"Heiss, belum waktunya tahu." Ucap Kanao sambil menyenggol kaki Tanjirou, kemudian ia terkekeh pelan.

"Tapi, semoga saja kau berhasil mendapatkannya ya hihihi."

Kanao melanjutkan kalimatnya, dengan sedikit nada menggoda kali ini. Yang membuat Tanjirou sangat gemas dengan tingkahnya.

"Aku kan sudah mendapatkanmu." Tanjirou membalas ucapan Kanao tadi, sama-sama dengan nada menggoda tentunya.

"Tapi itu berbeda.."

Kalimat Kanao terjeda, ia kemudian berdiri dan menaruh telunjuk kanannya di depan bibir seperti isyarat untuk berbicara pelan.

"Tapi belum sebagai istrimu..ups."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kanao segera lari keluar dari kamar sambil terkikik. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan Tanjirou? Tentu saja dirinya membeku dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Ia terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Kanao.

'Ha? Kanao? Kau mengatakan itu dengan santainya?'

Seperti masih terhipnotis, Tanjirou butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk kembali sadar ke dunia nyata. Mungkin setelah ini mereka berdua tidak akan bisa tidur untuk semalaman, karena terngiang kalimat barusan.

"Ne, Kanao tunggu aku. Akan aku balas perkataanmu itu. Tunggu saja ya."

.

.

Setelah proses masak dan makan mereka selesai, mereka kemudian mencuci semua peralatannya. Ternyata jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Tidak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat, sangat cepat bagi mereka. Sehingga mungkin Tanjirou akan menginap semalaman disini. Ini bukan pertama kalinya juga sih dirinya menginap di kediaman kupu-kupu. Bahkan sebelum menjadi pasangan, Tanjirou juga sudah pernah menginap disini. Jadi itu merupakan hal yang biasa bagi dirinya.

"Tanjirou, kau dulu atau aku dulu yang mandi?"

"Kanao dulu saja, aku agak nanti."

"Baiklah."

.

**Tanjirou's POV**

Sambil menunggu Kanao selesai mandi, aku duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di ruang keluarga kediaman kupu-kupu. Semuanya terjadi sangat cepat hari ini, namun terasa begitu menyenangkan. Aku berharap suatu hari nanti Kanao dan aku bisa benar-benar.. ah memikirkannya saja membuatku sangat malu. Belum saatnya memang, jalan kami masih panjang. Namun, tidak ada salahnya juga kan berandai-andai, semua orang pasti juga memiliki impian untuk hidup bersama orang yang dicintainya. Aku hanya berharap bahwa aku dan Kanao bisa selalu seperti ini, itu saja.

Sambil sesekali menguap, aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada bantalan kursi. Baru jam segini tapi rasanya aku sudah mengantuk.

_Hoam.._

Belum sampai benar-benar mengantuk, tiba-tiba aku mendengar sebuah suara? Seperti suara Shinobu-san yang sedang berteleponan dengan seseorang.

'Siapa ya?'

Karena penasaran, aku mendekati sumber suara. Memang tidak sopan sih tapi tubuhku serasa menyuruhku untuk bergerak mendekatinya. Aku sedikit bersembunyi sambil menguping pembicaraan mereka. Aku dapat mendengarnya semakin jelas. Ternyata Shinobu-san sedang berteleponan dengan seorang dokter (?) Tetapi, aku merasa janggal dengan pembicaraan mereka. Dan nada Shinobu-san seperti sedang bersedih?

_('Itu tidak mungkin, dokter..')_

_('Maaf Shinobu-san..')_

_('Tapi kan saya selalu memeriksakannya sesuai anjuran dari anda..')_

_('Saya paham kok, tetapi penyakitnya itu sudah naik ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi. Hasil pemeriksaannya 1 minggu kemarin menunjukkan bahwa pendarahan yang ada pada jantungnya itu semakin menambah luka bocor kepada katup/klep jantungnya.')_

_('Tapi akhir-akhir ini, dia masih bisa menjalani aktivitas seperti biasanya, dia masih sehat saja, dok. Iya memang beberapa kali dia seperti merasa kelelahan dan terkadang pingsan. Tetapi tidak terjadi pembengkakan atau apapun yang aneh pada dirinya..')_

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi kepalaku, aku tidak ingin memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak saat ini. Aku mencoba sedang berpikir positif, meski saat ini rasanya aku sudah ingin pingsan saja.

'Siapa yang dimaksud dokter itu? Siapa? Aku mohon siapa? Aku..' begitulah batinku berkecamuk.

_('Maafkan kami Shinobu-san, memang tidak semua menimbulkan gejala pembengkakan, namun ada kalanya katup/klep jantung ini tidak tertutup dengan sempurna sehingga aliran darah yang seharusnya mengalir ke tempat lain, justru kembali lagi ke jantung..')_

Jeda sebentar dari si dokter yang tak lama kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

_('Untuk itulah berdasarkan pemeriksaan kemarin, penyakit klep jantung bocor yang dideritanya naik tingkat menjadi berat..')_

'Apa? Klep jantung bocor? Siapa? Aku mohon siapa?!'

_('Tapi, saya tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan adik saya, dok...hiks')_

_**Deg!**_

_('Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin Shinobu-san, dan memang cuma operasi sajalah satu-satunya jalan yang bisa __**sedikit**__ membantu penyembuhan klep jantung bocor Kanao-san.')_

_**Deg! Deg!**_

_('Tapi aku hanya memilikinya dok, aku tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi. Aku sangat menyayanginya.')_

_('Maka dari itu, aku mohon Shinobu-san.. dengan operasi inilah cara yang mungkin dapat menyembuhkan Kanao-san. Pengobatannya selama 2 tahun belakangan ini memang lancar dan membuatnya bisa beraktivitas dengan normal, tetapi ternyata di bagian klepnya itu semakin bocor, memang tidak terasa sakit di awal. Namun efeknya lebih ke rasa lelah, sesak napas dan terkadang sering pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri selama berhari-hari. Semua penderita klep jantung bocor memang akan seperti ini, jadi kita mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk Kanao-san.')_

_('Baiklah dokter, terima kasih atas informasinya.')_

_**Deg! Deg! Deg!**_

Apa ini? Tidak mungkin kan? Ini cuma mimpi kan? Mungkin saja aku telah tertidur tadi, jadi ini pasti mimpi. Aaaaaa seseorang katakan padaku bahwa ini cuma mimpi. Tolong siapapun, aku..

Mataku perlahan mulai kehilangan cahayanya, wajahku sudah pucat pasi, keringat dingin sudah membasahi seluruh tubuhku, kepalaku sangat pusing, mataku rasanya sangat panas, jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak, perasaan apa ini? Ini sakit sekali, benar-benar menyakitkan. Siapapun katakan padaku bahwa ini semua tidak nyata.

"Tanjirou-kun?"

Suara Shinobu-san mengagetkanku, dengan ekspresi yang sudah seperti orang mati, aku menoleh ke arahnya. Ia seperti sudah mengetahui apa yang aku rasakan. Terlihat jelas di ekspresinya.

"Ne, Tanjirou-kun.. kau telah mengetahuinya kan? Maaf ya selama ini aku maupun Kanao tidak pernah memberitahukan ini kepadamu. Kami tidak mau kau merasa sedih sehingga membuat Kanao juga ikut bersedih. Aku hanya ingin membuat Kanao bisa bahagia meskipun ia sedang seperti ini."

Meski ucapan Shinobu-san terdengar tenang, namun air matanya mengalir dari kedua matanya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya, karena aku sendiri sedang merasakannya.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Kenapa Shinobu-san?! Kenapa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kanao?!"

Dengan ekspresi yang masih terlihat seperti orang mati, aku bertanya kepada Shinobu-san.

"Ne, Tanjirou-kun.. aku harap kau selalu mencintai Kanao ya, selalu menjaga dan menemaninya meskipun kau sudah tau dengan keadaannya. Aku mempercayaimu Tanjirou-kun."

Shinobu-san memegang kedua bahuku, mencoba menenangkanku. Tentu saja tidak bisa, aku tidak sekuat itu. Air mataku mengucur deras, rasanya aku sudah seperti orang mati. Kenapa bukan aku saja yang di posisi Kanao. Aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini, aku tidak mau. Ternyata setiap hari Kanao merasakan semua ini? Aku memang 'tidak berguna'.

"Tanjirou-kun.. jadi.."

**~ FLASHBACK : ON ~**

**2 tahun yang lalu**

**(Author's POV)**

Setelah kehilangan kakaknya Kanae, Kanao syok berat. Ia sangat stres dan mengurung diri di kamarnya selama berhari-hari. Bahkan dirinya tidak makan selama 3 hari karena saking syoknya selepas kepergian Kanae. Tiba-tiba, Kanao terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri. Shinobu yang cemas segera membawa Kanao ke dokter untuk diperiksa keadaannya. Kondisi Kanao saat itu sangat memprihatinkan, badan Kanao sangat panas, detak jantungnya tidak beraturan, bahkan tubuhnya terasa sangat lemah sampai untuk bernafas Kanao sangat kesusahan.

Ketika dokter memvonis Kanao menderita klep jantung bocor, Shinobu pingsan seketika. Baru beberapa hari dirinya kehilangan kakaknya, sekarang adiknya divonis menderita penyakit yang seperti ini? Shinobu sangat depresi dan drop. Untuk beberapa hari ia menemani Kanao yang memang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Ia melihat Kanao dengan tatapan kosong. Ia tak tega melihat adik kecilnya ini menderita penyakit separah ini. Kenapa bukan dia saja? Begitu pikirnya.

'Aku tidak mau kehilangan siapa-siapa lagi.'

Tiba-tiba, mata Kanao terbuka, dirinya terkejut mengetahui ia sudah berada di rumah sakit. Dan di sampingnya duduk kakaknya, Shinobu yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi sendu namun terlihat begitu kosong.

"Kak? A-ada apa? Kenapa a-aku di rumah sakit?" dengan masih terbata-bata, Kanao bertanya kepada kakaknya. Yang hanya dibalas pelukan oleh Shinobu. Shinobu menangis, ia menggenggam erat tubuh Kanao itu, seperti tidak ingin melepaskannya. Ia takut kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi lagi. Tidak, tidak mau lagi.

"Maafkan aku ya Kanao, maafkan aku. Aku tidak.. hiks."

.

.

Setelah seminggu, Kanao diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Dan kemudian dokter menginstruksikan kepada Shinobu untuk selalu memeriksakannya setiap 2 bulan sekali secara rutin.

Kanao harus beristirahat dulu untuk beberapa hari setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, dirinya belum boleh menjalani aktivitas seperti biasanya. Setelah mendengar cerita dari kakaknya tentang penyakit yang dideritanya, Kanao benar-benar seperti sudah pupus harapan. Ia tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara menjalani hidupnya, kehidupan ini seperti sangat membencinya. Kanao seperti tidak diperbolehkan merasa apa itu yang dinamakan kebahagiaan. Sejak kecil sampai sekarang, ia benar-benar seperti ditakdirkan untuk terus-terusan bersedih.

Namun, lambat laun Kanao menolak semua pemikiran negatifnya tersebut. Ia tak mau hanya menjadi beban saja. Kemudian ia memiliki keinginan untuk bekerja, ya membantu kakaknya Shinobu dan juga untuk meringankan biaya hidupnya. Sempat terjadi pertengkaran hebat antara Kanao dan Shinobu karena keinginan Kanao bekerja ini. Shinobu sebenarnya sangat melarang adiknya untuk bekerja, mengingat sakit yang dideritanya itu. Namun keinginan keras Kanao itu sulit untuk dihentikan. Ia akhirnya memperbolehkan Kanao untuk bekerja paruh waktu dengan alasan, jangan memaksakan dirinya. Kanao pun menyetujui syarat kakaknya tersebut.

Tujuan Kanao bekerja sebenarnya untuk menggantikan peran sang kakak Kanae. Ia tidak mau menjadi orang yang pasrah dan menyerah begitu saja kepada takdir hanya karena penyakit yang dideritanya. Ia ingin membuktikan bahwa dirinya itu kuat, bahwa dirinya bisa melakukan apa yang orang lain juga bisa lakukan. Ia ingin melakukan semua hal yang mungkin tidak bisa ia lakukan kelak, ia ingin mengenal banyak orang, ingin jatuh cinta kepada seseorang, ingin menikah, mempunyai sebuah keluarga seperti layaknya kehidupan orang pada umumnya. Namun sepertinya Kanao hanya bisa membayangkan semuanya itu, saat ini. Karena vonis dokter mengatakan bahwa dengan penyakit klep jantung bocor yang dideritanya, usia Kanao tidak akan lama. Meski di dalam hatinya ia menangis sekencang-kencangnya, hancur semua impiannya namun Kanao mencoba tetap tegar. Dan menjalani semuanya dengan normal. Ia selalu tersenyum supaya orang-orang menganggap dirinya baik-baik saja. Terkadang ia menangis ketika sedang sendirian di rumah. Tak jarang juga, Shinobu juga ikut menenangkan diri Kanao.

Dan semenjak hari itu, Kanao adalah Kanao yang sekarang. Meskipun sakit namun ia tetap berusaha menjadi dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak mau menceritakan kesedihannya ini kepada siapapun, karena membuat orang lain sedih hanya akan menambah kesedihannya saja. Hingga akhirnya ia berjumpa lagi dengan Tanjirou, dan menemukan apa arti dari kehidupannya ini, sebuah harapan dan kebahagiaan yang dapat mengubah kesedihannya menjadi perasaan menyenangkan.

**~FLASHBACK : OFF ~**

.

.

Setelah mendengar cerita dari Shinobu-san, perasaanku makin hancur. Dalam diriku, ingin rasanya aku berteriak tidak terima dengan apa yang terjadi pada Kanao. Semua senyuman, tawa, dan canda yang ia tunjukkan padaku hampir 4 bulan ini, semuanya hanyalah untuk menutupi rasa sakit yang sedang ia rasakan. Aku merasa gagal, benar-benar gagal sebagai seorang laki-laki. Ia justru sering menghiburku disaat aku sedang sedih, ia yang justru membuatku tertawa? Aaaaaa apa sebenarnya aku ini.

"Ne, Tanjirou.. aku minta maaf ya."

Ini, ini suara Kanao. Aku membalikkan badanku, melihat Kanao dengan tangan yang masih memegang handuk, ia sudah selesai mandi. Ia menatapku dengan senyuman sendu di wajahnya. Ia menangis. Iya, ia menangis namun sambil tersenyum.

"Kanao!"

Aku berlari ke arahnya, memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan seseorang seperti dia. Ya Tuhan, aku mohon jangan berikan cobaan berat ini kepada Kanao. Aku sangat tersiksa melihatnya tersenyum seperti ini. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemah ketika aku memeluknya, aku bisa mendengar isakannya, pelan memang namun terdengar sangat lirih.

"Tanjirou, syukurlah kau akhirnya tau ya. Aku memang sangat lemah, namun jika Tanjirou ada di sampingku, aku perlahan bisa menjadi lebih kuat. Makanya aku selalu berterima kasih kepadamu, aku sangatlah lemah jika kau tak ada...hiks."

Keluarkan semuanya Kanao, aku ada disini kok. Aku ada di sini untukmu. Aku bersedia mendengarkan semua curahan hatimu, jadi kumohon keluarkan semuanya.

"... Aku minta maaf aku tidak pernah memberitahukan ini kepadamu. Aku hanya tak mau, hiks... Tanjirou ikut sedih. Cukup aku saja yang merasakannya, Tanjirou biar saja selalu tersenyum. Karena melihat senyumanmu, aku jadi lupa rasa sakit yang aku rasakan ini..."

Aku semakin menguatkan pelukanku padanya, aku tidak ingin ia menahannya lagi sendirian. Aku ada disini untuk berbagi kebahagiaan, juga kesedihan.

"...jika aku menceritakannya kepadamu, hubungan kita pasti tidak akan menjadi seperti ini lagi. Tidak ada bercandaan ataupun gelak tawa di antara kita. Hubungan kita pasti setiap hari akan selalu sedih, aku tidak mau itu. Makanya aku tidak ingin menceritakan apa yang sedang kualami. Aku hanya ingin Tanjirou menganggapku sebagai Kanao yang seperti biasanya, meskipun dengan kondisi yang seperti ini..."

"Jadi, aku minta maaf ya Tanjirou, karena tidak mau menceritakannya kepadamu. Kau tidaklah salah, jadi jangan meminta maaf setelah ini ya. Aku masih Kanao yang biasanya kok, hanya sedikit operasi tidak akan mengubah sikapku ataupun perasaanku padamu."

"Kanao.. aku minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu jika selama ini kau menderita, kau selama ini merasakan rasa sakit seperti ini. Aku hanyalah orang bodoh yang tidak tau apa-apa. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membuatmu tersenyum di saat seperti ini..."

"Sst.. jangan meminta maaf, kan aku sudah bilang tadi. Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Aku hanya butuh sedikit pengobatan saja, nanti aku pasti akan sembuh."

"Aku khawatir dengan keadaanmu Kanao. Aku tidak mau kau sakit seperti ini.."

Kanao mengusap rambutku pelan, sambil tersenyum lirih. Air matanya yang terus jatuh menandakan betapa sedihnya perasaannya sekarang. Air mataku terus saja mengalir setiap ia selesai mengatakan kalimatnya. Aku tidak bisa menahannya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Tanjirou."

Dari kejauhan, Shinobu-san melihat kami berdua. Ia menangis, namun tersenyum. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ya, aku sangat paham kok. Aku mengerti.

"Ne, Kanao.."

Ucapku dengan posisi yang masih memeluk Kanao.

"Iya?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita melihat kembang api bersama?"

"Kau masih ingat?"

"Tentu saja aku masih ingat, tidak mungkin aku melupakannya. Kan kau yang bilang kalau lain kali, gantian aku yang mengajakmu."

Kanao melonggarkan pelukannya kemudian menatapku dengan tatapan yang sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Tatapan mata yang lembut.

"Ayo, aku sangat menantikannya.. hihi."

Senyuman di wajahnya menarik kedua ujung bibirku untuk ikut tersenyum. Ah, terima kasih Kanao.

"Aku juga sangat menantikannya."

**End of Tanjirou's POV**

.

_'Aku berharap, aku bisa menontonnya.'_

.

.

.

* * *

Yah, selesai juga chapter 7. Maaf ya updatenya ngadat, charger laptop lagi rusak soalnya :v

.

.

Makasih ya bagi yang sudah baca dan review, aku ucapkan makasih banyak sudah setia ngikutin fic gaje bin abal-abal ini. Dan kalian semua pokoknya benar-benar yang terbaik. Maturnuwun

.

.

**Next Chapter : Kembang Api**

.

.

Makasih ya sudah mau mampir dan review, kalian penyemangatku.


	8. Chapter 8 - Kembang Api

**Chapter 8 – Kembang Api**

.

.

.

Setelah Kanao menjalani operasi, keadaannya sedikit membaik namun tak lama berselang, kondisi tubuh Kanao kembali memburuk. Beberapa waktu yang lalu, Kanao kritis sehingga harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Berbagai cara telah dilakukan untuk mencoba mengobati penyakit klep jantung bocor miliknya namun semuanya tidak ada yang membuahkan hasil. Kanao hanya mencoba menerimanya dengan ikhlas, ia tak mau mengeluh tentang apa yang ia alami saat ini. Meskipun di hatinya, ia ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

Setelah 2 bulan pasca operasi, keadaan Kanao semakin memburuk, proses perbaikan jantungnya semakin tidak menjaminnya. Kanao sekarang berada di rumah sakit, ia sudah tak bisa lagi beraktivitas. Tubuhnya sudah mencapai batas maksimumnya. Ia bahkan belum bisa melihat kembang api bersama Tanjirou. Kanao yang sekarang hanya bisa bergerak dengan kursi roda. Sudah sekitar 1 bulan ia harus menggunakan kursi roda ini untuk bergerak kemana pun ia pergi. Dari awal Kanao juga sudah tahu jika dirinya akan berakhir seperti ini. Pandangan matanya sekarang tidak secerah dulu lagi.

Kanao sangat sedih, harus melihat dunia luar dari kaca jendela rumah sakit. Kanao ingin keluar lagi, menjalani kesehariannya seperti bekerja di toko bunga milik Kanroji-san, bersekolah, berjalan-jalan di taman, bercanda dengan Nezuko dan juga pergi berdua bersama Tanjirou. Ketika mengingatnya, Kanao selalu menangis. Menangisi hari-hari itu, dimana ia bisa menjalani harinya seperti biasa. Sekarang ia hanya bisa memendam semua rasa dan keinginan itu. Berharap suatu hari, semua derita ini berakhir baginya. Berharap semuanya akan kembali lagi seperti semua.

Ketika Tanjirou mengetahui fakta ini, tentu saja ia menangis. Rasanya ia tak kuat melihat Kanao terus-menerus tersiksa seperti ini. Namun lambat laun, Tanjirou mengusahakan dirinya agar bisa menerima kenyataan. Kanao juga ikut menguatkan hatinya agar ikhlas. Senyum Kanao selalu membuat hatinya kuat. Ia hanya bisa mendoakan agar Kanao segera sembuh.

.

.

**Kanao's POV**

_Krek.. krek.. krek_

Aku melihat seorang suster mengambilkan sebuah kursi roda untukku. Suster itu selalu melakukannya setiap pagi. Ia mendorong kursi roda itu ke arah ranjang tempatku sedang duduk saat ini. Aku melihatnya dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ini kursi roda anda ya Kanao-san."

Suster itu sangat baik. Ia selalu menanyakan kabarku setiap pagi dan tak lupa ia juga selalu tersenyum. Aku pun selalu membalas senyumannya, karena itulah keseharian setiap pagi yang aku jalani sekarang.

Perlahan aku memindahkan tubuhku ke arah kursi roda itu dengan sangat hati-hati dan perlahan. Aku masih bisa bergerak dari ranjang ke kursi roda, sendiri. Meskipun terkadang Tanjirou memarahiku jika ia melihat aku melakukan itu. Ia selalu menyuruhku untuk memanggil suster jika ingin berpindah ke kursi roda. Tentu saja, ia tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa kepadaku, namun aku masih bisa melakukan itu sendiri jadi terkadang aku mengatakan ke suster bahwa aku ingin mencoba naik ke kursi roda sendiri. Suster pun mengiyakan saja, dan selalu menyuruhku untuk hati-hati.

'Ah, akhirnya bisa juga.' Batinku saat berhasil berpindah ke kursi roda.

Aku menggeser roda di samping kanan dan kiriku menuju kaca jendela kamar untuk melihat situasi di luar sana. Karena ini berada di lantai 2, jadi aku bisa melihat kondisi lingkungan luar rumah sakit dengan cukup jelas. Aku bisa melihat anak-anak yang sedang berangkat ke sekolah. Ramai sekali.

Tak terasa air mataku jatuh begitu saja, aku juga ingin masuk sekolah lagi seperti mereka. Namun keadaanku yang sekarang ini, menyuruhku untuk libur. Libur yang sangat panjang sekali. Andai saja Tanjirou di sini, pasti aku tidak akan merasa sesepi ini. Bagaimana dengan Tanjirou? Sudah pasti Tanjirou pergi ke sekolah. Ia biasanya baru datang kesini saat siang hari dimana sekolah sudah selesai. Jadi selama pagi sampai siang, aku hanya duduk di kursi roda sambil melihat sesuatu dari kaca jendela kamar. Dan sesekali, aku keluar kamar untuk melihat sekeliling rumah sakit. Ya seperti itulah keseharianku sekarang ini.

_Tok.. tok.. tok_

Tiba-tiba, suara seseorang sedang mengetuk pintu mengagetkanku. Aku penasaran, siapa yang datang sepagi ini. Ini masih sekitar jam 7 pagi. Tidak mungkin itu kak Shinobu, apalagi ia sekarang sudah menikah dengan Giyuu-san. Jadi rasanya itu mustahil untuk dijadikan bayangan. Oh iya sebagai informasi, kak Shinobu dengan Giyuu-san sudah menikah sejak aku selesai operasi dulu. Kira-kira sudah 1 bulan lebih mereka menikah. Aku sangat bahagia akhirnya kakakku menikah dengan Giyuu-san, orang yang telah 1 tahun menjadi tunangannya itu. Di umur kak Shinobu yang sudah menginjak angka 24 tahun itu, sepertinya mereka benar-benar sudah matang memikirkannya.

Saat itu banyak orang yang hadir, termasuk aku. Karena saat itu kondisiku masih cukup baik dan belum separah ini. Semua orang bahagia akan pernikahan mereka berdua. Akhirnya kakakku menemukan jodohnya. Ah, aku harap Tanjirou dan aku juga bisa menyusul mereka berdua meskipun masih sangat lama sekali. Duh, kenapa pemikiranku sangat aneh-aneh ya? Wajahku sudah pasti memerah sekarang. Meskipun keadaanku sekarang seperti ini, namun aku juga berharap suatu hari nanti, Tanjirou bisa menjadikanku sebagai... Aaah, aku malu sekali mengatakannya.

_Tok.. tok.._

Lagi, terdengar ketukan dari luar pintu. Aku penasaran siapa yang datang. Jika itu suster, ia biasanya langsung membuka pintu dan mengucapkan permisi terlebih dahulu jadi tidak mungkin itu suster. Tiba-tiba, pintu itu terbuka begitu saja, dan sontak membuatku terkejut bukan main.

"Ah selamat pagi, Kanao."

Seseorang itu ternyata adalah Tanjirou. Loh? Bagaimana ia bisa datang kesini sepagi ini? Bukannya ia harusnya pergi sekolah?

"Eh, Tanjirou? Kenapa kau bisa datang kesini? Kau tidak sekolah?" aku bertanya karena aku sendiri bingung mengapa Tanjirou tidak datang ke sekolah.

"Aku hari ini sengaja bolos sih. Aku sedang tidak mood untuk belajar jadi ya, hehe aku bolos untuk menemuimu."

Ia terlihat seperti membuat-buat alasan untuk datang kemari. Tentu saja itu hanya bohong, tetapi aku senang karena ia datang sepagi ini selain di hari libur. Meski ya aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa ia sampai bolos sekolah untuk melakukannya.

Kemudian Tanjirou memberiku sebuah bungkusan. Aku membukanya, dan ternyata isinya adalah roti yakisoba. Ah dia pasti memberiku roti yakisoba yang pedas lagi kali ini. Aku meliriknya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Ah tenang saja, roti yakisoba kali ini tidak pedas kok. Aku membawa yang rasanya manis kali ini. Kau pasti suka, Kanao."

Menyadari reaksiku barusan, Tanjirou lantas menjelaskan bahwa dirinya kali ini tidak membawa yakisoba pedas lagi. Kemudian ia tersenyum lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam bungkusan yang kubawa. Ternyata masih ada isinya. Dan isinya adalah sebuah jepit rambut kupu-kupu yang hampir sama dengan punyaku, namun warna merahnya lebih terang.

"Kau membelinya?"

"Iya, karena aku sudah lama ingin memberimu sesuatu tapi ya cuma jepit rambut itu yang terpikirkan olehku, hehe."

Tanjirou memberiku hadiah? Aku terkejut. Iya, karena ia tiba-tiba datang kesini di hari sibuk seperti ini. Lalu membawakan bungkusan dan memberiku sebuah jepit rambut. Siapa yang tidak terkejut mengetahuinya. Aku senang sekali.

"Tanjirou, terima kasih ya."

"Sama-sama, Kanao."

Aku tersenyum, senyuman tulus yang hanya bisa kuberikan padanya sebagai balasan atas semua ini. Tanjirou memang orang yang sangat baik, aku benar-benar beruntung memilikinya. Meskipun aku tidak tahu sampai berapa lama. Aku hanya ingin semuanya tetap seperti ini, selamanya. Namun..

"Kanao, kau menangis?"

'Ah? Aku menangis?'

Tidak terasa air mataku jatuh begitu saja. Bahkan Tanjirou lah yang menyadarinya terlebih dulu. Ia kemudian mengambil kursi di sebelahnya dan duduk tepat di hadapanku. Ia mengusap air mataku yang jatuh. Ia melakukannya sambil tersenyum, membuat wajahku menjadi hangat. Jarak kami pun sangat dekat, sampai aku bisa mencium aroma parfum miliknya.

'Hangat. Menenangkan.'

Begitulah rasanya ketika Tanjirou mengusap air mataku. Aku memang hanyalah beban bagi dirinya. Aku belum bisa membalasnya sama sekali, membalas emua kebaikan yang ia lakukan padaku. Aku masih belum bisa membalasnya.

"Kanao, aku ada disini tenang saja. Aku akan selalu menjagamu kok. Aku tahu rasanya sangat menyakitkan namun aku yakin Kanao akan kuat menjalaninya." Ucap Tanjirou dengan ekspresi yang begitu sendu. Mungkin saat ini, Tanjirou juga sedang menahan perasaan sedihnya.

Mendengar ucapannya tersebut malah membuat air mataku jatuh semakin deras. Aku tidak menangis, hanya saja perasaanku rasanya sangat sesak. Melihat momen seperti ini membuatku teringatbahwa semua ini tidak akan berlangsung lama. Bahwa apa yang aku dan Tanjirou lakukan saat ini hanya akan menjadi..

'Aku akan sangat merindukan momen seperti ini.. bersamanya.'

.

"Ne, Kanao.."

Tanjirou tiba-tiba memanggilku. Kualihkan perhatianku padanya, ekspresi Tanjirou terlihat senang.

'Ada apa ini?'

"Bagaimana jika nanti malam kita melihat ini?"

Tanjirou menunjukkan selembar poster bertuliskan festival kembang api yang akan diadakan nanti malam. Seketika, aku senang sekali. Tanjirou sudah merencanakan ini sebelumnya. Dan ia benar-benar ingin mengajakku untuk melihat kembang api. Tetapi..

"A-apakah aku bisa menontonnya?"

Aku menenduk lesu, wajah senangku seketika hilang. Mengetahui keadaanku saat ini, membuatku sedih. Aku ingin melihatnya tapi aku tidak akan bisa datang karena aku selalu menggunakan kursi roda untuk bergerak.

Tanjirou yang menyadari reaksiku lalu memegang kedua tanganku. Ia memberiku tatapan 'jangan khawatir' dan tatapannya itu terlihat sangat serius.

"Kanao.."

Ia menjeda kalimatnya sejenak. Mengeratkan genggamannya pada tanganku dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kita pasti akan melihatnya, aku janji. Bagaimanapun caranya, aku pasti akan membawamu melihat festival kembang api itu bersamaku."

Mataku membulat sempurna, merasa tersentak melihat keseriusan Tanjirou. Aku tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Yang aku tahu, Tanjirou benar-benar serius ketika mengatakannya. Pandangan matanya seperti berkata 'percayalah padaku.'

Aku mengangguk dan percaya pada Tanjirou akan apa yang ia rencanakan. Aku tidak bisa menolak ataupun membantahnya. Yang aku bisa hanyalah yakin bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku berharap semuanya lancar.

.

.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 7 malam. Aku masih menunggu Tanjirou untuk datang menjemputku. Aku gerak-gerak kan kursi rodaku ke jendela untuk melihat apakah ia sudah ada di luar atau belum. Andai aku tidak seperti ini, aku pasti sudah melihatnya sekarang. Tidak merepotkan Tanjirou seperti ini. Aku merasa sangat tidak berguna. Lemah dan tidak berdaya seperti ini membuat orang-orang di sekitarku terbebani. Tapi, apalah dayaku yang untuk bergerak saja sudah sangat kesulitan seperti ini. Aku benar-benar..

"Kanao!"

"Tanjirou?"

Tanjirou datang dan langsung masuk ke ruangan tempatku dirawat. Aku terkejut, ia terlihat sangat lelah, nafasnya keluar tak beraturan dengan keringat yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

"Tanjirou, kau tak apa? Kau kelihatan sangat lelah."

"Hmph, aku baik-baik saja Kanao. Yang terpenting kau sudah siap?"

Ia langsung menanyakan kondisiku padahal kondisinya sedang seperti itu. Aku benar-benar merasa merepotkannya. Uh, dasar Kanao bodoh.

"Aku siap."

Tanjirou kemudian mendorong kursi rodaku keluar dari ruangan. Ia menuntunku ke arah lift untuk turun dari lantai 2.

.

_**Di dalam lift**_

"Kanao, kau terlihat sangat cantik hari ini. Melihatmu mengenakan yukata membuatku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku terhadapmu, hehe." Ucap Tanjirou yang sepertinya sedang mencoba merayuku.

Tentu saja aku merona mendengarnya, meskipun sudah berbulan-bulan kita berdua menjadi sepasang kekasih. Namun, aku masih tidak bisa berhenti merona ketika Tanjirou mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu. Aku selalu saja mudah digodanya. Dan itu membuatku sangat senang, bahwa tidak peduli bagaimana keadaanku, ia tetap seperti Tanjirou yang selama ini kukenal.

"T-terima kasih. Tanjirou juga terlihat mempesona mengenakan baju itu."

"Ah, Kanao kau bisa juga menggoda, hehe."

Sekarang aku membalas perkataannya, ia juga terlihat merona ketika mendengarnya. Begitu menggemaskan rasanya melihatnya malu-malu seperti ini.

Oh iya, yukata yang sedang aku kenakan saat ini adalah yukata pemberian kak Shinobu. Ia tadi sore mampir dan membawakanku yukata karena siangnya aku mengatakan bahwa aku akan melihat kembang api bersama Tanjirou. Ia dengan senang hati mengizinkanku asal Tanjirou yang bersamaku. Ia tersenyum melihatku bersemangat hari ini. Sebelum ia pulang, ia memelukku dengan sangat erat kemudian mengucapkan 'Semangat ya, Kanao.' Terima kasih kak Shinobu, terima kasih telah selalu ada untukku dan mendukung semuanya.

"Ne, Kanao.. kau tidak apa melihat kembang api bersamaku seperti ini?"

'Eh?'

Aku terkejut Tanjirou mengatakan hal itu secara mendadak. Tentu saja aku merasa senang ia telah mengajakku melihat kembang api itu.

"Aku malah sangat senang Tanjirou mengajakku untuk melihat kembang api bersama. Kapan lagi aku bisa keluar dari rumah sakit bersama Tanjirou seperti ini kan? Aku sangat merindukan jalan-jalan kita berdua seperti sebelumnya. Tapi berkat Tanjirou, kita bisa melakukan ini lagi meski sekarang aku sudah tidak bisa melangkahkan kakiku bersama Tanjirou lagi."

Aku tersenyum, senyum yang sangat menyayat hatiku. Senyuman yang membuatku ingin mengeluarkan air mata yang sedang kutahan saat ini. Tiba-tiba Tanjirou membungkuk di depanku, menatapku dengan hangat.

"Kanao, aku akan berjalan bersamamu, aku akan berjalan mengiringimu. Aku yang akan menjadi kaki untuk Kanao melangkah bersamaku. Karena aku adalah mataharimu yang akan selalu membuatmu menjadi lebih kokoh, kan?"

Aku menangis, lagi-lagi aku menangis. Aku benar-benar sangat cengeng ketika berhadapan dengan situasi seperti ini. Tanjirou mengelus rambutku, serta mencium keningku dan sontak itu membuatku terkejut bukan main. Sedangkan Tanjirou, ia hanya tersenyum dengan tulus. Membuat hatiku menjadi lebih lega rasanya. Semua sikap dan perilakunya, selalu memberiku kekuatan untuk melupakan kesedihan yang aku rasakan.

_Ding.._

Kami akhirnya keluar dari lift dan menuju pintu keluar. Namun tiba-tiba, seorang suster menghentikan kami.

"Maaf tuan, anda tidak bisa pergi begitu saja dengan seorang pasien yang masih dirawat disini tanpa seijin dari dokter."

"Tapi, kami hanya akan pergi keluar sebentar saja. Saya mohon, suster."

"Maafkan saya, tapi begitulah peraturannya. Jadi saya persilahkan kepada anda dan nona untuk kembali ke ruangan."

"Hanya untuk kali ini saja, suster. Saya mohon."

"Maaf, tetapi saya tidak bisa mengizinkannya begitu saja."

"Ta-tapi.."

Melihat Tanjirou yang sepertinya kebingungan, aku pun bergerak mendekati si suster dan mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya. Si suster paham lalu mengizinkan kami berdua untuk pergi. Suster itu pun tersenyum kepada kami dan langsung pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Tanjirou yang melihatnya hanya kebingungan. Aku terkekeh melihatnya seperti itu.

"Heh? Kok bisa? Apa yang kau katakan kepada suster itu Kanao? Kenapa ia tiba-tiba mengizinkan kita?"

"Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa kami ingin melihat kembang api bersama, itu saja."

"Ha?! Itu tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin alasannya seperti itu. Kanao pasti bercanda."

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya kok, hihi."

Aku pun tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Tanjirou yang sepertinya masih belum percaya dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Yah, ini kan rahasia juga hihi, kira-kira seperti itulah pikiranku saat ini.

"Sudah sudah, yang penting suster tadi telah mengizinkan kita kan."

"Hmm, baiklah. Huft, aku masih saja kepikiran sebenarnya. Biarlah."

"Hihihi, lucu sekali."

"Ha? Apanya yang lucu, Kanao?"

"Tingkahmu itu."

"Tidak, ah kau yang membuatku penasaran seperti ini."

"Maaf maaf, habisnya jika aku tidak turun tangan. Pasti gagal nantinya."

"Karena itulah aku jadi penasaran, dasar Kanao."

"Dasar Tanjirou juga hihihi."

Kami pun berbagi gelak tawa bersama sembari menuju pintu depan rumah sakit. Situasi rumah sakit bagian depan memang lumayan sepi kalau malam. Jadi kami berhasil mencapai pintu depan rumah sakit dengan lancar. Tiba di depan pintu, kami berdua malah terdiam karena bingung.

"Ne, Tanjirou.. sekarang bagaimana?"

Aku bertanya kepada Tanjirou yang masih di belakangku mendorong kursi roda. Dikarenakan kursi roda rumah sakit cuma bisa sampai depan pintu rumah sakit saja, jadi kita kebingungan bagaimana nanti menuju festival kembang apinya. Kami terdiam sejenak, memikirkan bagaimana cara mengatasi masalah ini.

"Ne, Kanao.."

"Iya?"

"Aku akan menggendongmu."

"Eh?"

'E-e-eh?!'

Apa? Tanjirou mau menggendongku? Menggendongku menuju festival kembang api? Ha?

"Kanao.. ayo."

Tiba-tiba Tanjirou sudah berjongkok di depan kursi rodaku, membungkuk menyiapkan posisi siap menggendong.

Duh, aku sangat malu sekali. Sebenarnya ini antara perasaan malu dan senang. Malu karena digendong ke festival kembang api dan dilihat banyak orang. Dan senang karena Tanjirou menggendongku selama perjalanan kesana. Ah, wajahku mulai memanas lagi.

Dengan perlahan aku memindahkan tubuhku dari kursi roda ke punggung Tanjirou.

'Ah, aku bisa aku bisa..'

Akhirnya aku berhasil melakukannya. Tubuh kami bersentuhan, aku bisa mencium aroma parfum Tanjirou yang begitu harum, rambut Tanjirou juga sama harumnya. Dan juga rasanya begitu hangat. Dengan perasaan yang masih ragu dan gugup, aku kemudian memegang kedua pundak Tanjirou sebagai pegangan. Jantungku benar-benar berdegup sangat kencang sekali, sampai-sampai hawa panas di wajahku mungkin bisa digunakan untuk merebus air. Ah, Tanjirou.. ide gila macam apa ini. Kau tahu kan aku pemalu.

"Ne, Kanao sudah siap kan?"

"I-iya."

Tanjirou kemudian berdiri dengan memegangi kedua kakiku untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuhku. Ah, aku takut dan juga sangat gugup. Apakah Tanjirou merasakan hal yang sama ya? Aku harap aku bisa selalu seperti ini dengan Tanjirou, huhu.

"Baiklah, festival kembang api kami datang, wiuh."

"E-eh, Tanjirou.."

"Santai saja, Kanao. Tidak akan jatuh kok, aku memegangimu. Aku kan sudah bilang tadi kalau aku yang akan menjadi kaki untuk Kanao, hehe." Ucap Tanjirou sambil mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan.

Tanjirou terlihat sangat percaya diri. Kata-katanya membuat rasa maluku berubah menjadi rasa kagum. Ah, nyaman sekali rasanya. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke punggungnya, membisikkan sesuatu yang mungkin tidak bisa terdengar olehnya.

"Aku takut kalau ini adalah hal terakhir yang akan kita lakukan bersama.."

"Eh, apa Kanao? Kau bilang sesuatu?"

'Tanjirou tidak mendengarnya ya? Syukurlah. Aku tidak mau momen indah ini terganggu karena ucapanku barusan.'

"Mm.. tidak ada kok. Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa kau sangat kuat dan percaya diri karena berhasil menggendong seorang gadis lemah sepertiku. Aku terharu fufufu."

"Hehehe, justru Kanao lah yang kuat karena bisa menjalani semua ini. Dan pergi melihat kembang api meskipun sedang dalam kondisi yang seperti ini. Orang lain mungkin tidak akan ada yang mau melakukannya meskipun dibayar. Kanao adalah gadis yang sangat kuat kok, menurutku."

Aku terkekeh, disaat seperti ini lah memang kita bisa menjadi sangat dekat.

"Aku kuat karena Tanjirou bersamaku. Dan aku menjadi sangat lemah jika Tanjirou tidak ada."

"Hehe kau bisa juga ya Kanao."

Perjalanan kami menuju festival kembang api diisi dengan perbincangan ringan yang sangat menyenangkan. Momen seperti ini akan selalu aku kenang kelak di kemudian hari. Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku pada sandaran punggungnya. Rasanya menenangkan hati. Rasa malu yang tadi menyelimutiku, sekarang hilang sama sekali. Berubah menjadi perasaan tenang karena laki-laki ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tanjirou."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kanao."

.

" Yosh, kita hampir sampai Kanao.. sebentar lagi ya. Kita akan melihat pertunjukan kembang apinya."

"Apa Tanjirou saat ini sudah merasa lelah?"

Aku khawatir jika misalnya Tanjirou sudah merasa kecapean dan ia menahannya.

"Ah tenang saja, selama kita bisa melihat kembang api. Rasa lelah bukanlah suatu hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Hehe."

"Terima kasih, Tanjirou." Ucapku sambil tersenyum lega.

"Terima kasih untuk apa?"

_'Untuk semuanya.'_

"Untuk mengajakku kesini."

"Aku kan sudah berjanji, hehe."

Setibanya disana, situasinya benar-benar ramai. Banyak barisan orang berjalan dengan memakai yukata. Mereka semua terlihat begitu menawan.

"Ah, ramai sekali ya."

Tanjirou mencoba mencari jalan untuk bisa melewati kerumunan orang-orang itu. Namun sulit sekali rasanya untuk mendapatkan jalan yang kosong. Hingga akhirnya Tanjirou melihat sebuah gang kecil di sebelah kiri. Ia masuk ke gang tersebut untuk menemukan jalan pintas.

"Duh, ini kemana ya?"

"Em, kesini saja."

Aku menunjuk ke salah satu jalan yang menurutku adalah jalan paling tepat. Kami berdua melewati jalan itu tetapi..

"Yah kita malah disini. Lumayan jauh dari tempat menonton kembang api ya sepertinya." Ucapku agak menyesal telah memilihkan jalan yang salah.

"Tidak apa-apa, justru ini tempat yang pas lho untuk kita."

Aku melihat sekitar, memang tempatnya cukup jauh dari objek tujuan utama. Namun masih cukup strategis untuk bisa melihat keindahan kembang api nanti. Lagi pula ada sebuah bangku yang kosong dan cocok untuk diduduki berdua. Sedangkan di belakang bangku tersebut terdapat banyak pohon-pohon yang sebagian titiknya diterangi sebuah lampu jalan. Benar, tempat yang pas.

Kita berdua akhirnya duduk di bangku sambil menunggu kembang apinya dinyalakan. Kira-kira masih sekitar 10 menit lagi. Aku dan Tanjirou hanya diam sampai akhirnya salah satu dari kita akhirnya membuka pembicaraan.

"Tanjirou.."

"Iya ada apa Kanao?"

"Aku sudah lama tidak berduaan bersamamu di luar seperti ini. Terakhir kali kira-kira hampir 2 bulanan yang lalu ya? Hehe, sudah cukup lama ternyata."

Aku menjeda kalimatku sejenak, mengambil napas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Jujur saja, aku sangat merindukan momen-momen seperti ini. Pasalnya, semenjak aku menggunakan kursi roda, aku jadi tidak punya kesempatan untuk melakukan semua itu. Aku bahkan sempat berpikir, bahwa suatu hari nanti aku tidak akan bisa merasakan momen seperti ini lagi dalam hidupku.. benar-benar pemikiran yang dangkal ya?"

Aku kemudian menatap ke arah langit, memandangi bulan yang setengah sempurna itu. Memperlihatkan setengah bagian bulan yang hilang dan setengahnya lagi masih tersisa._ Ah, kenapa semuanya begitu pas sekali?_

"Tanjirou, kenapa kau diam?"

Aku melihat air mata Tanjirou yang turun begitu saja. Apakah dari tadi Tanjirou menahan semuanya?

"Kanao.."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Tanjirou. Air matanya yang mengalir masih membekas di pipinya.

"Kau akan selalu bersamaku. Aku yakin itu. Jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh seperti itu. Semua ini akan segera berakhir dan kau juga akan segera sembuh. Aku sangat yakin."

Aku terharu mendengarnya, aku tahu bahwa aku selalu menyembunyikan kesedihanku. Namun mendengar kalimat positif dari Tanjirou membuatku sedikit mempunyai harapan. Meskipun..

"Karena itulah Tanjirou harus selalu berada di sampingku ya? Aku benar-benar akan lemah lho jika kau jauh dariku. Aku ingin selalu melihat wajahmu, hehe."

"Pasti.. aku akan selalu di sampingmu. Itu pasti."

"Mendengarnya membuatku lega, hihi."

"Kanao.."

**End of Kanao's POV**

.

_3_

_2_

_1_

_Bdoom, byarr.._

Dentuman kembang api akhirnya terdengar, indah sekali. Mereka melihatnya dengan sangat takjub. Melihat kembang api yang saling bersahutan, membuat hati keduanya senang dan lega. Akhirnya momen yang selama ini mereka nantikan tiba juga.

"Indah sekali ya, Kanao."

"Hn, benar-benar menawan."

Keduanya masih terpaku dengan pemandangan yang mereka lihat di langit malam sekarang ini. Sungguh indah, begitulah kesan mereka.

"Ne, Kana-"

_CUP_

Kanao mencium pipi Tanjirou, disela-sela sahutan kembang api yang terus saja menghiasi langit. Tanjirou terkejut sampai kedua bola matanya membulat sempurna. Ia terdiam tak bergeming sedikitpun. Rasanya apa yang ia lihat saat ini adalah sebuah mimpi? Kanao mencium pipinya?

Kanao melepaskan kecupannya tersebut dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. Ia melakukannya seakan badannya bergerak sendiri. Ia sangat malu sekarang ini, ia melakukan hal seperti itu disaat seperti ini. Seluruh wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang.

'Ah, apa yang aku lakukan? Aku mencium Tanjirou tanpa berpikir panjang. Aaaah' batin Kanao yang sedang bimbang dengan tindakannya.

"Kanao.."

Kanao masih tidak menoleh, ia masih sangat malu rasanya. Ia mengira Tanjirou akan memarahinya saat ini. Namun..

_CUP_

'T-Ta-Tanjirou?'

Iya, sekarang Tanjirou lah yang balas mencium Kanao. Tanjirou mencium bibir Kanao dengan lembut. Membuat Kanao juga terkejut bukan main. Kanao yang masih terbelalak tak percaya akhirnya membalas ciuman Tanjirou. Akhirnya mereka berdua berciuman di antara indahnya malam penuh kembang api yang saling sahut menyahut. Malam seakan mengawasi dua insan ini, memberikan ketenangan di antara keduanya.

Mereka berdua melepaskan ciumannya. Masing-masing saling membuka matanya, menatap wajah sosok di depannya. Wajah mereka berdua sudah terlampau merah. Namun keduanya justru tersenyum satu sama lain. Menurut mereka, itu adalah _first kiss_ yang sangat berkesan. First kiss yang didasari rasa untuk saling memiliki dan tak mau kehilangan.

"Ne, Kanao.. maaf ya."

"Tidak, aku yang maaf ya. Soalnya aku yang memulai duluan."

"Apakah kita akan saling meminta maaf seperti ini terus setelah melakukan sesuatu yang baru?"

Keduanya terkekeh, mereka masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian barusan.

"Ne Tanjirou.."

"Iya?"

"Ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun terbaik sepanjang hidupku.."

Tanjirou hanya tersenyum, mempersilahkan Kanao untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku baru menyadarinya barusan. Ternyata hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku, kau Tanjirou mengingatkanku dengan cara yang tak biasa, huhu."

Kanao memukul pelan bahu Tanjirou, yang kemudian dibalas dengan seringaian bercanda oleh Tanjirou.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat Kanao menyadari bahwa sekarang umur Kanao sudah 18 tahun sekarang. Sudah dewasa kan."

"Lalu, kenapa kalau sudah dewasa?"

Tanjirou kemudian tertawa kecil, ia memegang tangan kanan Kanao.

"Itu artinya sebentar lagi kau bisa menikah, hehe."

"Kau ini.. kita masih anak kecil lho."

Tawa mereka menghiasi indahnya malam itu. Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Mereka bersiap untuk pulang dan kembali.

Tanjirou kemudian berjongkok lagi, membentuk pose siap menggendongnya.

"Kau siap Kanao?"

"Aku siap, Tanjirou."

"Baiklah, kita mulai ya. Breemm wuss."

Tanjirou menggendong Kanao seperti saat ia berangkat tadi. Mereka pulang menuju rumah sakit dan akan mengingat malam ini sebagai malam yang penuh dengan kejutan.

'_Aku pasti akan mengingat semua ini.'_

.

Kanao : "Dan apa yang aku katakan kepada suster tadi adalah.."

"_**Kata dokter umurku sudah tidak panjang lagi, makanya aku ingin menikmati setiap detik dalam hidupku bersama orang yang aku cintai. Aku hanya bisa melakukan ini sekali saja, jadi aku mohon suster."**_

"Aku mengucapkannya sangat pelan jadi hanya aku dan suster saja yang bisa mendengarnya. Huhu kasian Tanjirou, jadi penasaran."

* * *

.

.

.

Yah, sudah mau end sepertinya. Ya terima kasih ya pokoknya untuk yang selalu ngikutin fic gaje ini. Support kalian sangat berharga :D

.

.

* * *

Strawberry CCheesecake14

Waduh makasih ya, ini cas laptopnya udah ada kok. Iya nih, Kanao sakit... aku juga berharap mereka bisa seperti dulu lagi, bener2 berharap gitu. Makasih banyak ya sudah selalu mampir dan review juga

rintania

Wadoo, makasih ya mba. Aku seneng jika kalian yang baca juga seneng. Semoga aja endingnya sesuai harapan yah

Dylan000

Huhu, aku juga kasian sih jadiin kayak gini. Uwu, makasih banyak lho ya atas review, saran dan masukannya juga. Semoga endingnya sesuai harapan yah.. aku juga pengennya mereka hidup bahagia gitu. Ah. Makasih sudah selalu mampir

.

.

.

**Next Chapter : Terima Kasih, Matahariku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mampir dan review ya, kalian yang terbaik pokoknya :D


	9. Chapter 9 - Terima Kasih, Matahariku

**Chapter 9 – Terima Kasih, Matahariku**

.

.

.

Hari Sabtu itu, terlihat seorang gadis yang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi roda yang berada di dekat jendela kamar rumah sakit yang ditempatinya, iya Kanao nampak sedang menunggu seseorang. Waktu menunjukkan masih siang hari, dimana banyak aktivitas lalu lalang di luar kaca jendela rumah sakit. Tapi bukan kesibukan orang-orang yang ia tangkap, melainkan sosok lelaki berambut hitam kemerahan yang sedang berjalan menuju area rumah sakit itulah yang membuatnya tersenyum ketika melihatnya.

Seperti biasanya, Tanjirou selalu mendatangi Kanao. Menjenguk gadis yang dicintainya. Meskipun hanya sekedar melihat wajahnya saja, namun Tanjirou sudah merasa bahagia. Setiap kali ia datang, senyuman Kanao selalu menyapanya. Menandakan bahwa gadis yang ia cintai itu _masih_ baik-baik saja. Bahwa setiap dirinya melihat Kanao, hatinya masih bisa merasa lega.

.

.

"Moshi moshi, Kanao?"

" Eh, Tanjirou, Okaeri~"

"Tadaima~ hehe."

Tanjirou meletakkan oleh-oleh yang ia bawa di meja samping tempat tidur Kanao. Kemudian mengambil kursi yang tiap hari ia pakai untuk duduk menemani Kanao di dekat jendela kamar rumah sakit.

"Sudah kubilang tak perlu membawa oleh-oleh setiap kau datang kesini. Merepotkanmu tahu."

"Ah tidak apa-apa, karena aku juga yang ingin membawanya jadi tidak ada yang terepotkan."

"Tapi sudah terlalu banyak oleh-oleh yang bahkan beberapa ada belum yang terbuka. Jadinya, aku merasa tidak enak sendiri... Dari Nezuko-chan, kak Shinobu dan Giyuu-san, kemarin Kanroji-san dan Iguro-san juga datang menjengukku dan membawakan oleh-oleh. Sampai beberapa dibawa pulang oleh kak Shinobu karena saking banyaknya di meja jadi tidak muat. Dan kau juga membawa lagi hari ini. Aku merasa merepotkan kalian semua."

Kanao menjelaskannya kepada Tanjirou. Tanjirou hanya tersenyum sambil lebih mendekatkan kursinya sehingga mempersempit jarak antara mereka berdua. Ia menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, dan berkata.

"Ssstt.. kau tidak merepotkan kami. Itu yang disebut bukti perhatian kami kepadamu Kanao."

"Tapi kan sama saja."

"Em, bagaimana kalau semisal aku yang sakit.. terus Kanao membawakanku oleh-oleh. Apakah itu merepotkanmu?"

"T-tentu saja tidak.. huh, baiklah aku mengalah deh."

"Nah gitu kan lebih baik, hehehe."

Mereka tertawa bersama. Sambil sesekali berbincang-bincang dan bercanda. Mungkin cuma disaat bersama Tanjirou seperti inilah Kanao bisa merasakan suasana yang _ramai_ di dalam rumah sakit.

"Kanao, mau jeruk?"

"Boleh."

"Sebentar.. sebentar.. aku kupas dulu."

Selesai mengupasnya, Tanjirou membagi buah jeruk tersebut menjadi 2 bagian, 1 untuknya dan 1 lagi untuk diberikan pada Kanao.

"Terima kasih."

"Bagaimana rasanya?" ucap Tanjirou

"Emm, rasanya sangat manis."

"Ah syukurlah haha."

Tanjirou tersenyum senang melihat Kanao menyukai jeruk yang dibawanya. Lalu Kanao bertanya.

"Kau membelinya dimana?"

"Oh, itu aku membelinya tadi pagi di pasar buah dekat stasiun. Aku penasaran katanya buah-buahan disitu segar dan rasanya manis. Lalu aku membeli beberapa jeruk dan benar ternyata rasanya sangat manis, bahkan melebihi dugaanku."

"Huhu, kau belum pernah mengajakku kesana kan?"

Seketika pandangan Tanjirou berubah menjadi sedikit sendu. Mendengar Kanao mengucapkan hal seperti itu membuatnya sedih dan tak tega. Kanao menyadari perubahan ekspresi Tanjirou dan segera menenangkannya.

"Ah jangan sedih seperti itu, aku hanya bercanda saja kok."

"..."

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi, karena kondisiku sekarang seperti ini, jadi aku tidak bisa menemanimu pergi ke tempat-tempat itu. Dan sebagai gantinya aku senang jika Tanjirou mau menceritakan apapun yang habis kau lakukan..."

"Kanao.."

"Dengan cara inilah setidaknya aku bisa ikut merasa senang karena bisa mendengar cerita keseharianmu."

_**Hug!**_

Tanjirou mendekap tubuh Kanao dari posisi depan. Posisi kursi roda kanao dengan kursi Tanjirou saling berhadapan, jadi Kanao bisa menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Tanjirou. Mereka berdua lalu tersenyum. Senyuman rindu karena momen yang mereka lakukan sekarang adalah momen paling dekat yang bisa mereka lakukan.

"Mungkin, dengan cara inilah setidaknya aku bisa ikut merasakan apa yang Kanao sekarang rasakan." Ucap Tanjirou pelan seperti sedang berbisik kepada Kanao.

" Dasar Tanjirou.." ucap Kanao sambil terkikik.

Jeda sejenak di antara mereka berdua, sebelum pada akhirnya Kanao memulai lagi percakapan.

"Ne, Tanjirou.."

"Iya ada apa, Kanao?"

Kanao mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap mata Tanjirou. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya dan memasang ekspresi penasaran. Tanjirou yang melihatnya lalu melonggarkan pelukannya. Ikut menatap Kanao dengan ekspresi terheran-heran.

Kanao mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Tanjirou. Jarak antaranya mungkin hanya sekitar 5 cm saja sekarang. Tanjirou blushing seketika, pikirannya pun kacau.

'A-apa yang Kanao lakukan?' begitulah batinnya berkecamuk, mencoba berpikir positif.

Kanao masih menatap wajah Tanjirou dengan ekspresi penasaran dan penuh curiga.

'Apa Kanao? Apa? Katakanlah sesuatu?'

Tanjirou yang masih kebingungan pun tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Ia masih terkejut melihat tindakan mendadak Kanao ini. Ia menelan ludahnya sendiri, dan mulai sedikit berkeringat.

"Apakah.." Kanao mulai berkata sesuatu.

'Apakah?'

"Apakah.. kau membeli buah-buahan ini bersama gadis lain?"

'_HAH?!'_

'Ap-apa yang Kanao maksud itu?'

Tanjirou semakin kebingungan dengan maksud dari perkataan Kanao. Apa yang Kanao maksud dengan _'membeli buah-buahan ini bersama gadis lain?'._

Sedangkan Kanao masih menunjukkan ekspresi penuh kecurigaannya terhadap Tanjirou. Ia memundurkan kepalanya ke posisi semula. Namun, ekspresinya masih tetap sama.

"A-apa maksudmu Kanao?"

"..."

_**Grrrr...grrr...grrr...**_

Kanao masih diam saja. Ia menggertakan gigi-giginya menambahkan kesan kecurigaannya. Tanjirou malah semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"Kanao?"

"Apakah kau selama ini selalu berjalan bersama gadis lain? Apakah karena aku sekarang tidak bisa menemanimu saat berjalan berdua seperti dulu kau sekarang bersama dengan gadis lain? Seperti membeli buah-buahan itu?"

Tanjirou sontak syok dengan pernyataan Kanao. Mana mungkin ia melakukannya begitulah pikirnya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya mencintai satu gadis, yaitu kau Kanao."

Tanjirou mengatakan yang sejujurnya, terlihat dari ucapannya yang terdengar sangat yakin sekali.

"Hmmm?"

Kanao makin mengernyitkan dahinya, kecurigaannya terhadap Tanjirou masih belum hilang. Tatapan curiganya malah bertambah.

"Apa kau tidak percaya padaku Kanao?"

"Hmm.. tentu saja aku percaya. Hanya saja.."

"Hanya saja?"

Kanao menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, masih memasang ekspresi curiga. Ia kemudian sedikit mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas dan menyipitkan kedua matanya. Ekspresinya seperti sedang mengintimidasi seseorang.

"Hanya saja, karena aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan di luar sana, bisa saja kau berduaan dengan gadis lain dan melakukan semuanya bersama dengan gadis itu. Seperti berjalan berdua, membeli sesuatu berdua, belajar bersama berdua.. kan? Kan? Bisa saja Tanjirou melakukan semua itu kan? Karena sudah hampir 3 bulan aku tidak pergi keluar bersama Tanjirou, bisa saja Tanjirou mendapatkan gadis baru untuk melakukan semua itu menggantikan posisiku. Kan?"

Tanjirou benar-benar _speechless _mendengar ucapan Kanao. Gadisnya ini benar-benar bisa sangat cerewet jika sudah menyangkut perasaan. Menyangkut masalah Tanjirou dengan hal-hal percintaan.

Di sisi lain, ia merasa lega karena Kanao ternyata selama ini selalu mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Selalu posesif terhadap dirinya seperti ini. Tapi di sisi lain, ia berpikir dari mana Kanao bisa mendapatkan pemikiran seperti itu.

'_Ah ternyata Kanao hanya merasa khawatir padaku. Mungkin ia merasa cemburu dengan semua orang yang tiap hari kutemui di luar sana. Aku pasti juga merasakan hal yang sama jika berada di posisi Kanao, tentu saja. Ia merasa takut jika aku berpaling dari Kanao karena ia sekarang tidak tahu bagaimana keseharianku di luar. Aku paham perasaan Kanao. Hanya saja, kenapa ia bisa memiliki pemikiran seperti itu? Semua orang juga tahu kalau aku hanya mencintai Kanao. Kan?'_

"Kanao.. tenang saja. Aku tidak akan berpaling darimu kok. Aku hanya mencintaimu seseorang. Jadi, kau tak perlu khawatir. Setelah kau sembuh nanti, mari kita habiskan waktu bersama berdua..."

Kanao hanya mengangguk setuju, dirinya tentu saja merasa khawatir dengan Tanjirou di luar sana. Mengingat seberapa baiknya cowok pasangannya ini. Bisa saja banyak gadis yang menyukai Tanjirou lalu mengajak Tanjirou berpaling darinya dan Tanjirou melakukannya. Kekhawatiran itulah yang Kanao selalu rasakan ketika membayangkan Tanjirou saat sedang menatap ke luar rumah sakit.

"Aku hanya khawatir kalau sewaktu-waktu kau berpaling kepada cewek lain di luar sana. Aku hanya takut."

Tanjirou tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Kanao. Pelan-pelan ia mengusap kepalanya.

"Aku tidak akan jatuh hati ke gadis lain selain Kanao. Tenang saja." Tanjirou mencoba menenangkan Kanao.

"Emm." Kanao yang merasa sedikit lega, mengangguk tanda 'iya'.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan Kanao merasakan hal seperti itu. Dan kenapa baru membicarakannya sekarang?"

Kanao kembali mengingat alasan kenapa ia baru bisa membicarakannya sekarang.

"Aku sebenarnya sudah merasakannya sejak dulu, pertama kali aku dirawat disini. Namun, aku baru berani membicarakannya setelah 3 hari yang lalu Nezuko-chan bilang seperti ini kepadaku."

'Hah? Apa yang dikatakan Nezuko?'

"Apa yang dikatakan Nezuko?"

"Dia mengatakan..."

.

*** Flashback : ON ***

**Kanao's POV**

Pagi itu kira-kira 3 hari yang lalu, Nezuko-chan datang menjengukku.

"Kak Kanao, ini aku membawakan roti baumkuchen. Rasanya enak lho, jangan lupa dimakan ya?"

"Wah, terima kasih ya Nezuko-chan. Pasti akan kumakan kok."

Aku tersenyum kepadanya, setiap kali melihat Nezuko-chan rasanya sudah seperti memiliki seorang adik kandung sendiri. Ia sangat baik terhadapku, selalu ceria dan bersemangat, tak lupa ia juga suka bercanda.

"Oh iya, Nezuko-chan.. belakangan ini kau selalu datang sendirian, biasanya bersama dengan kakakmu kan?"

"Iya, karena kakak sedang sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini."

"Oh jadi begitu ya."

Akhir-akhir ini Nezuko-chan sering datang menjengukku sendirian. Biasanya ia selalu ditemani oleh Tanjirou. Ya meski Nezuko-chan juga sering sih datang sendirian, namun belakangan ini ia selalu datang sendiri. Lalu pulang pada sekitar jam 2 siang dan sorenya baru Tanjirou datang menjengukku. Biasanya mereka berdua selalu datang berdua setelah sekolah selesai. Karena kita semua juga satu sekolah jadi aku tahu jam berapa waktu sekolah selesai. Memang bukan apa-apa sih, hanya saja ketika melihatnya aku merasa penasaran.

"Memangnya belakangan ini, kakakmu sedang sibuk apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu sih, mungkin juga tugas sekolah. Tapi kemarin aku melihatnya sedang berjalan dengan seorang gadis selepas pulang sekolah."

_**DEG... DEG...**_

'Eh? Tanjirou berjalan berdua dengan seorang gadis?'

Aku terkejut bukan main ketika mendengar Nezuko-chan mengatakan itu. Pasalnya aku sekarang tidak pernah tahu apa yang Tanjirou lakukan ketika di luar sana, baik di sekolah maupun setelah sekolah. Jadi mendengar kabar seperti itu membuatku sangat syok, dan hatiku serasa sakit.

"Kak Kanao?"

'_Siapa gadis itu?'_

'_Apakah ia teman dekat Tanjirou?'_

'_Apakah belakangan ini mereka sering bersama?'_

'_Apakah mereka..'_

"Kak Kanao? Ada apa?"

Nezuko-chan memanggilku berkali-kali, namun aku masih belum bisa menghentikan pikiran negatifku. Aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Peraaan ini sangat menyesakkan.

"Kak?" ucap Nezuko-chan sambil memegang tanganku. Menyadarkanku dari lamunan yang membuatku susah berpikir.

"Ah tidak ada apa-apa kok."

"Apakah kak Kanao merasa cemburu?"

"Eh?"

Tentu saja Nezuko-chan, aku sangat cemburu. Aku cemburu melihat ada orang yang bisa berjalan bersama dengan Tanjirou akhir-akhir ini. Membayangkan orang-orang yang bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengannya. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa duduk disini sambil menunggu kabar darinya. Aku sangat cemburu, cemburu sekali. Rasanya sangat sakit, menyakitkan, menyesakkan. Aku ingin menangis sekarang. Benar-benar menyesakkan.

"T-tidak kok."

Meskipun aku berkata seperti itu tapi di dalam hati aku sangat tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Aku juga ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Tanjirou dan yang lainnya seperti dulu lagi.

"Kak Kanao, jangan menangis." Ucap Nezuko-chan sambil mengusap air mataku yang jatuh.

'Eh, aku menangis?'

Iya, tanpa kusadari air mataku turun begitu saja. Aku sangat malu telah membuat Nezuko-chan melihatku dalam kondisi seperti ini. Tapi yang aku rasakan ini benar-benar nyata apa adanya.

"Maaf ya Nezuko-chan. Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa ini."

Nezuko-chan kemudian tersenyum, sambil menggenggam kedua tanganku. Apa yang ia lakukan benar-benar mirip dengan apa yang biasanya Tanjirou lakukan. Seketika melihat Nezuko-chan membuatku terbayang akan sosok Tanjirou. Mereka berdua memang sangat mirip.

"Kak Kanao, jangan khawatir ya. Meskipun kak Tanjirou itu dikelilingi banyak gadis, tetapi ia tidak pernah berpaling dari kak Kanao. Aku sangat yakin, karena cuma dengan kak Kanao lah aku bisa melihatnya benar-benar tersenyum tulus dan bahagia."

Nezuko-chan menenangkanku. Tak kusangka, ucapan Nezuko-chan lebih dewasa daripada kelihatannya, daripada perasaanku. Mereka berdua sama dewasanya. Aku merasa malu dengan diriku sendiri.

"Terima kasih ya Nezuko-chan. Maaf sudah membuatmu melihatku seperti ini."

"Tenang saja, aku akan menjaga kak Kanao. Nanti akan aku marahi kakak ketika sudah di rumah karena sudah berduaan bersama gadis lain. Aku pasti akan menghajarnya, hmm hmm."

Aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Nezuko-chan. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan memperlihatkan pose sedang mengepalkan tangannya ke atas dan tangan satunya memegangi lengannya yang sedang mengepal tersebut, sambil mengangguk-angguk dan tersenyum ceria. Benar-benar lucu.

_**GREP!**_

Seketika tubuhku bergerak sendiri memeluk Nezuko-chan. Aku memeluknya dengan erat membuat Nezuko-chan berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya denganku yang berada di kursi roda. Aku sangat menyayangi gadis ini. Jika aku memiliki kakak yang aku sayangi yaitu kak Shinobu, maka Nezuko-chan adalah adik yang aku sayangi.

"Aku mengandalkanmu lho, Nezuko-chan. Hehehe."

Ucapku sambil mengelus rambutnya yang lembut.

"Serahkan padaku, kak Kanao, hmm hmm."

Kami berdua tertawa kecil saat itu, pembicaraan ringan seperti ini selalu bisa membuatku bahagia dan lupa akan kondisiku sekarang ini. Terima kasih ya Nezuko-chan.

.

**End of Kanao's POV**

*** Flashback : OFF ***

"Jadi begitulah..." ucap Kanao mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Oh jadi itu.. pantas saja waktu itu Nezuko memukuliku secara terus menerus dan berkata _'Apa yang kakak lakukan terhadap kak Kanao.' _Jadi ini maksudnya.. Maafkan aku Kanao. Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan itu..."

"... saat itu aku hanya sedang membicarakan tentang tugas akhir semester dan persiapan upacara perpisahan di sekolah kita. Karena itulah belakangan ini aku juga datangnya sore. Jadi, aku minta maaf untuk apa yang telah aku lakukan. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu merasakan seperti ini. Aku minta maaf, Kanao."

Tanjirou membungkukkan kepalanya, meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya terhadap Kanao. Ia benar-benar merasa telah menyakiti perasaan gadis di depannya ini.

"Hihihi..."

'Lho?'

Terdengar suara tawa dari Kanao. Iya, Kanao malah tertawa melihat Tanjirou.

'Kanao tertawa?'

"Aku dari tadi menahan tawa ketika kau menceritakan bahwa Nezuko-chan memukulimu, ternyata ia benar-benar melakukannya. Aku kira ia cuma bercanda saja, hihi."

Tanjirou yang melihat Kanao bisa tertawa seperti itu pun ikut tersenyum. Gadis ini telah memaafkannya.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok, aku selalu mempercayai Tanjirou. Hanya saja rasa sakit kemarin itu masih saja terbayang dan mengganjal di hati. Tetapi setelah menceritakannya, rasanya menjadi lebih lega, dan rasa sesaknya hilang..."

Kanao menghela napasnya sejenak lalu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku memang cemburu melihat ada gadis lain yang bisa bersama Tanjirou di luar sana. Tapi aku memang tidak bisa menyalahkan karena aku juga tidak ada disana saat itu. Jadi, semua yang telah terjadi ya biarlah terjadi. Makanya, ketika tadi aku mendengar ceritamu membeli jeruk, aku jadi kepikiran mungkin saja kau membelinya bersama gadis itu juga. Uh, tapi ternyata hanya kesalahpahaman kecil, hihihi."

"Jadi, kau sudah memaafkanku kan, Kanao?"

"Emm, belum."

"Lho, katamu tadi semua yang sudah terjadi ya biarlah terjadi. Tapi, kok?"

"Aku akan memaafkanmu dengan syarat.."

"Syarat?"

"Tanjirou harus mengajakku pergi ke pasar itu ketika aku sudah sembuh nanti, hihihi. Oke?"

Mendengar ucapan riang dari Kanao, membuat hati Tanjirou seperti dibersihkan dari segala beban di dalamnya. Kanao selalu bisa menghiburnya, selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa.

"Tentu saja. Aku berjanji, kita akan menghabiskan waktu kita berdua ketika Kanao sudah sembuh nanti. Janji."

"Ah, lega aku mendengarnya."

Kanao masih saja terkikik, ia senang bisa menggoda Tanjirou seperti ini.

'Janji ya?'

.

.

Waktu mulai memasuki sore hari. Tak terasa memang jika dihabiskan dengan bercanda dan bercerita bersama.

Lalu suatu hal terbesit di pikiran Tanjirou untuk ia tanyakan pada Kanao.

"Ne, Kanao.."

"Iya?"

"Pembahasan tadi membuatku berpikir, apakah kau sebelumnya pernah menyukai seseorang selain aku?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Tanjirou, Kanao terkekeh. Tanjirou mengangkat salah satu alisnya tanda tidak paham.

"Pernah tidak ya? Hihihi..."

Tanjirou menggembungkan pipinya merasa tidak puas mendengar jawaban dari Kanao. Sambil masih terkekeh, Kanao menghela napasnya sebelum kembali menjawab pertanyaan dari Tanjirou.

"Tentu saja tidak... Aku bahkan tidak terlalu mengerti hal semacam itu sebelumnya."

Kanao mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tanjirou ke jendela rumah sakit.

"Meskipun sering ada surat atau pernyataan cinta, tapi aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal-hal itu. Aku hanyalah seorang gadis pendiam yang bahkan hanya segelintir orang yang mengenaliku. Makanya aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti itu terhadap orang lain sebelumnya."

Kanao menghela napasnya lagi, dengan masih menatap suasana luar rumah sakit yang begitu tenang.

"Aku adalah gadis yang membosankan, begitulah aku menilai diriku sendiri..."

Tanjirou masih diam, tak ingin memotong cerita dari gadis di sampingnya ini. Ia juga ikut menoleh memandangi suasana di luar rumah sakit melalui kaca jendela. Benar sekali, rasanya begitu menenangkan.

"Hingga, akhirnya Tanjirou datang _lagi_ dan disaat itulah aku mulai merasakan hal yang disebut 'cinta' ini... ya begitulah kesimpulannya, fufu."

Kanao kembali menoleh ke arah Tanjirou dan seketika itu juga Tanjirou ikut menoleh ke arah Kanao. Dengan sedikit rona merah di kedua wajah mereka karena pembahasan yang membuat mereka kembali teringat dengan awal-awal hubungan mereka terjadi.

"Maaf ya Kanao, tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti ini."

Kanao menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban 'tidak apa-apa.'

"Tanjirou sendiri? Pernah menyukai seorang gadis sebelumnya?"

Sekarang balik Kanao yang bertanya kepada Tanjirou, dengan pertanyaan yang juga sama. Dengan memasang ekspresi berpikir Tanjirou mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Kanao.

Tanjirou menaruh tangannya di dagu, ekspresinya terlihat begitu serius ketika sedang berpikir mencari jawaban yang pas. Kanao yang melihatnya, terheran-heran dengan tingkah lelaki di sampingnya ini. Apakah harus sebegitunya untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang bahkan begitu ringan?

"Emm, pasti banyak ya?" ucap Kanao yang sedari tadi gemas melihat Tanjirou.

"Eh, b-bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa membedakan mana hal yang seperti itu dengan mana hal yang biasa..."

"Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, cuma dengan Kanao lah aku bisa jatuh hati." Tanjirou kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

'Uhh.' Wajah Kanao memerah, meskipun sering mendengar ucapan seperti _'Aku mencintaimu'_ dari Tanjirou, namun mendengar hal-hal seperti ini selalu bisa membuat hatinya senang, entah kenapa.

"Hanya saja dari dulu aku selalu mencoba bersikap baik kepada semua orang, entah siapapun itu. Jadi, aku rasa itu bukan didorong oleh perasaan semacam itu."

"Berbeda saat aku bersama denganmu, Kanao. Aku merasa seperti setiap hari yang aku lalui bersamamu itu selalu menyenangkan. Dan aku serasa ingin melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu bahagia. Melihatmu bisa tersenyum seperti sebuah syarat wajib bagiku. Seperti itulah, hehe." Tanjirou menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal, berharap jawaban darinya sesuai dengan pertanyaan Kanao tadi.

"Ah, kau membuatku malu saja. Uhh." Kanao memukul-mukul bahu Tanjirou pelan, tak tahan mendengarnya.

"Maaf maaf, aku saja tidak tahu apakah jawabanku itu sesuai atau tidak."

"Lebih dari sesuai, huft."

"Haha, syukurlah kalau begitu."

Keduanya tertawa kecil, di balik frame jendela rumah sakit yang menjadi saksi kebersamaan mereka. Membuktikan bahwa dimana pun mereka berada, mereka tetap bisa berbagi canda tawa dan cerita.

'Aku merindukan pembicaraan seperti ini, senang bisa mendengarnya lagi.'

Kanao tersenyum sambil memegang tangan Tanjirou yang berada di kursi samping kursi rodanya. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Tanjirou. Tanjirou yang peka segera merangkul Kanao, mengeratkan lagi jarak mereka berdua meski terpisah antara kursi roda. Keduanya memandang ke luar jendela. Menikmati matahari yang tenggelam secara perlahan. Menandakan suasana waktu sudah mulai petang.

"Ah, rasanya aku sedikit mengantuk..."

Kanao melemaskan tubuhnya. Dengan kepalanya yang masih bersandar di bahu Tanjirou, ia menidurkan tubuhnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menggendongmu ke kembali ke tempat tidurmu."

"Jangan!"

"Eh?"

"Aku masih ingin seperti ini... lebih lama lagi. Sekalipun nanti aku tertidur, aku ingin tertidur di posisi yang masih sama dengan sekarang."

Tanjirou yang mendengarnya tersenyum. Menggemaskan sekali melihat Kanao mengucapkan itu semua dengan nada yang setengah mengantuk.

'Imut.'

"Aku akan selalu ada disini kok. Tidurlah saja dulu, Kanao."

"Terima kasih Tanjirou, kedua mataku rasanya sudah sangat berat."

Tanjirou mulai mengelus rambut Kanao, supaya Kanao merasa lebih nyaman untuk tidur. Memandanginya selalu membuatnya bahagia, namun terkadang juga membuatnya sedih. Melihat kondisinya yang kian hari kian bertambah buruk, membuatnya tak pernah berhenti untuk khawatir. Ia benar-benar berharap Kanao bisa secepatnya sembuh dan kembali menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa. Menjalani setiap harinya tanpa kursi roda dan menikmati udara segar di luar rumah sakit. Itulah harapan Tanjirou saat ini, yaitu kesembuhan Kanao.

'Aku selalu berharap..'

.

"Ne, Tanjirou..." Tiba-tiba saja Kanao memanggil Tanjirou dengan suara yang pelan, dirinya dalam kondisi setengah sadar sekarang.

"Iya Kanao?"

"Kalau semisal aku _pergi_.."

'_Eh?'_

"Aku berharap Tanjirou masih bisa tersenyum seperti biasa ya?"

'_Eh?!'_

"Apa maksudmu, Kanao?"

"Aku hanya ingin Tanjirou selalu tersenyum, kapan pun.."

Air mata Kanao turun di kondisinya yang masih setengah sadar itu. Meski begitu, Kanao tersenyum. Entah itu senyuman karena ia dengan sadar melakukannya ataukah karena alam bawah sadarnya yang menyuruhnya. Tapi senyumannya begitu tulus.

"Kanao, jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak.."

"Aku mencintaimu, Tanjirou.."

"Kanao?"

Kanao akhirnya terlelap dalam tidurnya. Ucapannya barusan membuat Tanjirou terperanga, mencoba mencerna matang-matang apa yang Kanao maksud. Namun, ia tak ingin memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Tanjirou lalu menggendong Kanao dari kursi rodanya dan menidurkan Kanao di tempat tidur, lalu menyelimutinya.

"Oyasumi~ Kanao. Semoga mimpi indah dan lekas sembuh ya."

Tanjirou mengecup kening Kanao dan perlahan meninggalkan kamar Kanao. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 8 malam, dan Tanjirou pun bergegas untuk pulang ke rumah.

'Aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu Kanao, jadi kumohon cepat sembuh ya.'

.

.

.

**Tanjirou's POV**

Keesokan harinya, aku kembali menjenguk Kanao. Ah, aku tidak pernah bosan rasanya melangkahkan kakiku ke rumah sakit untuk menemui Kanao. Karena ini hari Minggu jadi aku bisa menemui Kanao lebih awal. Aku datang sendiri karena Nezuko sedang pergi bersama teman-temannya.

'Apa Kanao sudah bangun ya?' batinku karena aku sepertinya memang datang terlalu pagi.

Aku berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai kamar tempat Kanao dirawat. Ketika sampai di lantai 2, aku terkejut melihat Giyuu-san di luar kamar yang nampaknya sedang ikut menjenguk Kanao bersama Shinobu-san. Tetapi ada yang aneh..

"Ohayou, Giyuu-san."

"Oh Tanjirou, Ohayou."

"Giyuu-san datang pagi sekali ya, ngomong-ngomong kenapa Giyuu-san berada di luar? Dimana Shinobu-san?"

"Dia ada di dalam. Sebaiknya kau segera kesana memeriksa keadaan Kanao."

'Eh apa? Apa maksudnya?'

Jantungku langsung berdetak dengan cepat, pikiranku mulai aneh-aneh. Dengan segera aku pergi menuju kamar Kanao.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu ya Giyuu-san."

Aku memacu langkah kakiku, keringatku bercucuran meskipun aku hanya berjalan cepat. Firasatku sangat tidak enak. Jangan sampai..

Aku tiba di depan kamar Kanao. Kamarnya terkunci, dan sepertinya di dalam aku melihat banyak sekali orang termasuk Shinobu-san. Aku melihat melalui celah-celah jendela kamar. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa merasa tenang saat ini.

'Ada apa ini?!'

_**Ckleek...**_

Pintu kamar Kanao terbuka, keluarlah dokter dan beberapa suster yang tadi berada di dalam. Lalu aku melihat Shinobu-san yang juga ikut keluar. Wajahnya terlihat pucat pasi. Membuatku tak henti-hentinya berhenti khawatir. Shinobu-san menyadari dan segera menghampiriku.

"Ada apa Shinobu-san? Apa yang terjadi dengan Kanao?"

Aku langsung menanyakan kekhawatiranku ini pada Shinobu-san. Berharap mendapatkan jawaban yang bisa menenangkan perasaanku saat ini.

"Tanjirou-kun.."

Shinobu-san nampak menggigit bibir bawahnya, terlihat raut wajahnya yang juga sedang khawatir. Ia lantas menghela napasnya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kanao, dia akan dipindahkan ke ruang _ICCU_..."

_**DEG!**_

'Itu bohong kan? Apa yang aku dengar tadi itu semua bukan kenyataan kan?'

Sejauh ini, Kanao dirawat di ruangan khusus rehabilitasi ringan, ruangannya bebas namun akan ada suster yang memeriksannya setiap 3 kali sehari. Namun, mendengar Kanao akan dipindahkan ke ruangan ICCU membuat jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak.

'Kanao..'

"Kata dokter yang merawatnya, kebocoran klep jantung Kanao makin parah. Jadi Kanao harus dirawat secara intensif di ruang ICCU."

Mataku tidak bisa berhenti terbelalak mendengar penjelasan dari Shinobu-san. Rasanya sangat menyesakkan, serasa ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"Apakah Kanao akan baik-baik saja?"

"A-aku juga tidak tahu, semoga saja begitu. Dokter akan memindahkannya siang nanti dan setelah itu Kanao akan dirawat secara intensif..."

Ekspresiku dan Shinobu-san sama, sama-sama khawatir, tidak tenang dan sedih. Lalu Shinobu-san memegang pundakku dan tersenyum, senyumannya terlihat begitu mencerminkan perasaan _sedih_.

"Tanjirou-kun.. mari kita doakan yang terbaik untuk Kanao ya. Semoga dia bisa lekas sembuh lagi."

Aku bisa melihat Shinobu-san mengeluarkan air mata sebelum ia mengusapnya dengan cepat. Aku paham dengan apa yang Shinobu-san rasakan, aku paham karena aku sekarang ini juga sedang merasakannya. Kugigit bibir bawahku untuk menahan air mata yang dari tadi ingin keluar.

"Itu pasti Shinobu-san, aku selalu berharap akan kesembuhan Kanao."

"Terima kasih banyak ya Tanjirou-kun."

Shinobu-san masih mengusap air matanya, kemudian tersenyum sekilas padaku. Ia lalu pergi dan turun untuk menemui Giyuu-san. Aku pun segera bergegas masuk ke kamar Kanao dirawat.

Aku melihat ia terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Sakit sekali rasanya melihat Kanao seperti ini. Air mataku akhirnya keluar.

Aku kemudian mengambil kursi yang biasanya aku pakai untuk duduk, kugeser supaya dekat dengan tempat tidur Kanao. Aku duduk di sebelahnya, sambil menyandarkan daguku di pinggiran ranjang aku mengamati wajah Kanao.

"Aku akan menemanimu Kanao, aku akan berada disini, bersamamu."

.

.

Siang hari tiba, dokter menyuruh beberapa suster untuk memindahkan Kanao ke ruang ICCU. Selama itu aku, Shinobu-san & Giyuu-san mengikuti kasur dorong yang membawa Kanao menuju ruang ICCU. Perasaan kami sangat tak karuan, keringat dingin terus bercucuran karena sehabis ini Kanao akan menjalani perawatan yang lebih intensif. Jadi yang ada di hati kami saat ini adalah perasaan risau.

'Apakah Kanao akan baik-baik saja ya?'

.

.

.

3 jam sudah Kanao berada di ruang ICCU menjalani perawatan yang benar-benar intensif. Berbagai macam alat medis masih melekat di tubuh lemah Kanao. Aku seperti teriris melihat Kanao selama ini menahan rasa sakit seperti itu. Sedangkan Shinbou-san terus saja menangis dengan ditenangkan oleh Giyuu-san. Kami benar-benar tidak bisa melepaskan mata kami dari sela-sela bilik jendela yang sedikit memperlihatkan bagian dalam ruangan ICCU.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu ruang ICCU terbuka dan dokternya pun keluar. Ia mengatakan bahwa sekarang ini kondisi Kanao sedang kritis dan butuh beberapa perawatan intensif lagi. Seketika kami hanya bisa menelan ludah, merasa bahwa kekhawatiran ini belum sepenuhnya selesai.

"Lalu kapan kira-kira Kanao bisa kembali sadar, Dok?" tanya Shinobu-san kepada si dokter.

Dokter itu pun menjawab.

"Sebentar lagi, kondisi Kanao-san saat ini memang masih dalam fase kritis. Namun, paling tidak nanti sore ia sudah bisa kembali sadar."

"Terima kasih, Dokter."

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu ya." ucap Dokter itu, pergi meninggalkan kami.

Sedangkan di dalam ruang ICCU, masih ada beberapa suster yang sedang merawat Kanao.

Mendengar Dokter tadi mengatakan bahwa Kanao akan segera siuman, membuat kami sediit merasa lega. Meskipun, kekhawatiran kami tak begitu saja hilang. Lalu salah satu suster mendatangi kami dan mengatakan kalau kami sudah diperbolehkan untuk masuk.

'Ah, hal yang kami tunggu-tunggu...'

.

.

Begitu masuk, kami mendapati sebuah mesin ventilator yang terpasang dan menghubungkan Kanao dengan mesin itu. Kami merasa seperti ditusuk saat melihatnya. Melihat mesin itu terpasang, membuat pikiran kami menjadi aneh-aneh dan tak henti-hentinya untuk khawatir. Setiap detik serasa itu adalah detik yang menyakitkan bagi kami. Ketika melihat mesin itu mengeluarkan suara dan menampilkan grafik naik turun sesuai dengan kecepatan detak jantung Kanao, jantung kami serasa bisa berhenti kapan saja.

_Dit... Dit... Dit..._

Bunyi mesin itu terdengar begitu nyaring. Senyaring degupan jantung kami yang berdegup sangat cepat.

'Aku berharap Kanao lekas sadar..'

**End of Tanjirou's POV**

.

.

.

**Kanao's POV**

_Dit.. Dit.. Dit... Diiiiiit.._

'Suara apa itu? Aku seperti sedang mendengar suara sebuah mesin yang begitu keras.'

Suasana disini begitu gelap, aku tidak bisa membuka mataku. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Jantungku, tubuhku rasanya sangat sakit. Hanya bergerak sedikit saja, rasanya daging di dalam tubuhku seperti diiris. Benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Kanao-chan.."

_Aku mendengar suara._

_Suara itu.._

_Suara Kak Kanae?!_

"Kak Kanae?"

'Dimana Kak Kanae? Aku hanya bisa mendengar suaranya saja.'

'Disini begitu gelap, aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa.'

Cahaya putih perlahan muncul di depan mataku. Sedikit menyilaukan tapi rasanya begitu menenangkan. Rasa sakit yang aku rasakan tadi juga sudah menghilang. Rasanya tubuhku menjadi sangat ringan sekarang. Aku seperti sedang melayang.

'Dimana ini?'

'Apakah ini di _Surga_?'

Tiba-tiba, ada yang memegangi tanganku dari belakang. Aku menoleh dan mataku membulat terkejut, ternyata..

"T-Tan-Tanjirou?!"

'Dia Tanjirou?'

Benar aku tidak salah lihat, orang yang memegangi tanganku adalah Tanjirou. Kenapa ia bisa ada disini?

"Tanjirou? Kenapa kau bisa berada disini? Dimana ini? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Aku menanyakan banyak hal kepadanya. Namun, ia hanya diam dan malah mengeratkan genggaman tangannya padaku. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Tangan Tanjirou terasa begitu lemah ketika memegangku. Dan, aku menangis?

Aku memeluk sosok yang seperti Tanjirou itu, aku benar-benar merasa rindu dengannya. Meskipun aku tahu semua ini tidak nyata, tetapi rasanya aku seperti sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengannya. Ia kemudian balas memelukku. Aku mendengarnya membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kumohon Kanao, jangan pergi ya. Aku sudah berjanji untuk mengajakmu menghabiskan semua waktuku bersamamu. Kau ingat kan?"

'Aku tahu, aku tahu itu... hiks.' Aku menangis.

"Ne, Kanao.. ayo kita menikah disini. Ayo.. kita buat keluarga bahagia disini.. Aku menunggumu. Kumohon jangan pergi dulu ya, Kanao."

Aku terisak. Semua itu adalah mimpiku yang aku harap bisa menjadi kenyataan di kemudian hari. Aku selalu memimpikan kehidupan bahagia bersama dengan Tanjirou dan yang lainnya kelak di kemudian hari. Aku selalu bermimpi bahwa suatu hari nanti, aku dan Tanjirou bisa menikah dan menjadi sebuah keluarga bahagia. Aku ingin mimpi seperti itu..

... menjadi kenyataan di kehidupan nyata. Bukan disini.

Aku mengusap air mataku, lalu melepaskan pelukanku dari sosok mirip Tanjirou itu.

'Aku tahu ini tidak nyata.. aku tahu ini hanyalah halusinasiku. Tidak..'

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku masih memiliki Tanjirou yang _asli_. Aku masih ingin menemuinya meskipun hanya sebentar saja. Aku masih ingin mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal' _lagi _kepadanya... Ia saat ini sedang menungguku. Aku mencintaimu Tanjirou, tetapi aku berharap aku bisa bertemu dengan Tanjirou ku di dunia nyata yang saat ini sedang menungguku.."

"Kanao?"

Aku berusaha sekuat mungkin berlari mengikuti cahaya yang semakin meredup itu, meninggalkan sosok Tanjirou yang semakin memudar bayangannya. Sosok itu pun memudar, berubah wujud menjadi seseorang.

"Kak Kanae?!"

"Semoga beruntung ya Kanao-chan. Aku selalu bersamamu... Terus berlari, jangan berhenti..."

"... Mereka semua menunggumu, Kanao-chan. Jangan kau sia-siakan kesempatan ini. Kau pasti bi-"

Kak Kanae tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya sebelum akhirnya benar-benar memudar. Sambil menahan air mataku, aku terus berlari.. tubuhku yang ringan itu pun kembali terasa berat, napasku terengah-engah tak karuan, namun rasa sakitnya sudah tidak terasa lagi. Langkahku semakin pelan meskipun aku sudah berlari sekuat tenaga. Cahayanya pun juga menjadi semakin redup.

'Ayolah Kanao, tinggal sedikit lagi. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Tinggal sedikit lagi saja!'

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, aku berhasil mencapainya. Kegelapan di belakangku seakan mengikutiku dengan sangat cepat, menghapuskan semua cahaya yang ada. Aku takut, tapi aku harus tetap berlari..

"Tinggal sedikit lagi.. ayolah kaki!"

Aku melompat, menuju ke titik cahaya yang terakhir. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku berhasil atau tidak karena pandanganku saat itu sudah gelap. Apakah aku gagal?

'Ah, aku terlambat..'

Aku menutup mataku, semuanya sudah berubah menjadi gelap. Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun sekalipun aku membuka mataku. Ah, aku gagal rupanya.

'Maafkan aku, Tanjirou..hiks... aku gagal untuk menemuimu.'

Tubuhku serasa melayang-layang entah dimana, rasanya seperti jatuh dari sebuah ketinggian yang tidak kuketahui jaraknya.

"_Kanao? Kanao?"_

'Itu suara Tanjirou!'

"Kanao.."

Tiba-tiba aku melihat cahaya yang muncul lagi.. aku membuka mataku dengan sangat berat. Begitu kulihat sekitar, aku menyadari ini berada di rumah sakit. Dan pandanganku langsung teralihkan kepada sosok Tanjirou yang sedang tak henti-hentinya menangis, ia tersenyum. Senyuman yang membuatku lega karena akhirnya aku bisa melihatnya _lagi_. Senyuman yang membuat air mataku keluar dengan derasnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku memeluknya. Aku tidak peduli rasa sakit yang saat ini tengah aku rasakan. Aku sangat merindukan Tanjirou, rasanya sudah benar-benar lama sekali aku tidak menemuinya. Ia terkejut bukan main waktu aku tiba-tiba memeluknya. Ia juga mengeratkan pelukannya, sangat erat. Aku bisa merasakan perasaannya dalam pelukannya ini.

"Kanao, kau..."

Kami semua menangis pada saat itu, aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa semuanya sampai menangis seperti ini. Apakah aku...

.

**End of Kanao's POV**

Tanjirou, Shinobu dan Giyuu masih menunggu Kanao tersadar. Hingga akhirnya tangan Kanao bergerak dan semuanya terkejut. Mata Kanao perlahan terbuka, menampilkan iris berwarna ungu indah yang seperti sedang bingung dengan keadaan sekitar. Shinobu menangis lega akhirnya adik kesayangannya itu sudah sadar.

"Kanao, kami sangat khawatir terhadapmu.. Kanao. Syukurlah kau sudah sadar." Ucap Shinobu sambil merangkul Kanao, menenggelamkan kepalanya ke tubuh Kanao yang sedang terbaring.

"Terima kasih kak, aku sudah sedikit baikan sekarang."

"Syukurlah Kanao, syukurlah. Kami semuanya senang melihatmu sudah sadar."

Kanao juga balas memeluk tubuh kakaknya itu. Ia menangis di dekapan sang kakak yang sedang khawatir terhadap dirinya. Kanao lalu melihat sekeliling dan baru menyadari ada Tanjirou dan Giyuu disana.

"Syukurlah, kau sudah siuman ya Kanao." Ucap Giyuu sambil tersenyum tipis di wajahnya. Ia juga turut merasa lega atas sadarnya Kanao.

Kanao tersenyum dan membalas. "Terima kasih banyak, Giyuu-san."

Lalu Shinobu, melonggarkan pelukannya. Dan sepertinya paham dengan situasi antara Tanjirou dan Kanao. Ia lalu mengajak suaminya Giyuu untuk keluar dari kamar ICCU.

"Ne, Kanao.. aku tinggal keluar dulu ya. Aku bersyukur kau sudah sadar. Kalau begitu, dadah. Ayo, anata." Ucap Shinobu sambil menggandeng lengan suaminya.

"Dan Tanjirou-kun, tolong jaga Kanao yah. Aku selalu mengandalkanmu, hihi. Dadah kalian berdua." Lanjut Shinobu yang sekarang sudah keluar dari kamar rawat Kanao.

.

Terjadi keheningan sesaat di antara mereka berdua. Dengan rona merah menjalar di antara keduanya dan bekas air mata yang masih tersisa. Akhirnya Tanjirou mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Ne, Kanao.. syukurlah kau sudah kembali sadar ya. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu lho tadi. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih, bahkan wajahku sudah pucat pasi tadi. Tapi, syukurlah.. kau sudah sadar." Senyuman yang ditunjukkan Tanjirou merupakan senyuman yang ikhlas dan tulus apa adanya. Karena ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Kanao tadi.

"Aku juga senang akhirnya bisa melihat Tanjirou dan semuanya lagi. Aku senang Tanjirou mengkhawatirkanku." Satu tetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Kanao.

"Tentu saja aku khawatir, kita semua khawatir tahu. Tapi, sudahlah.. Kanao sudah sadar sekarang. Aku lega."

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, ini dimana?" Kanao bertanya.

"Ini di ruang ICCU, tadi siang dokter memindahkanmu dan katanya kau harus dirawat secara intensif. Makanya kami tadi sangat risau."

"Ruang ICCU?"

"Iya, aku juga terkejut pada awalnya. Disini kita sudah tidak bisa bebas mengunjungimu seperti di kamar rawatmu yang dulu jadi aku akan memaksimalkan waktuku saat menjengukmu Kanao."

"Aku rindu ruangan yang sebelumnya, meskipun baru saja aku dipindahkan tetapi aku sudah rindu dengan kebersamaan kita semua saat berada disana.." ucap Kanao sambil mencengkeram erat-erat selimut ranjangnya.

"Dan juga, dokter bilang bahwa aku sudah tidak bisa memakai kursi roda lagi. Karena otot-otot di kaki dan pinggulku sudah tidak kuat menopang berat tubuhku, jadi setiap hari aku hanya akan terbaring di kasur saja. Sedih sih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi kan? Hehe." Ucap Kanao dengan nada sedihnya, bahkan kekehan Kanao terasa seperti menyayat hati.

Tanjirou benar-benar tidak kuat melihat Kanao sedih seperti itu. Meski harus diakui, bahwa dirinya juga tidak terima dengan kenyataan ini. Sangat tidak menerimanya.

"Ne, Kanao.. aku akan selalu menemanimu kok disini, hihi. Selama ada Kanao, aku bisa selalu tersenyum untuk membuatmu senang seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya kan."

"Hemm, iya aku tau kok. Aku juga senang Tanjirou selalu berada bersamaku. Ketika melihat wajah Tanjirou, aku seakan lupa bahwa aku sedang sakit. Semoga aku bisa segera sembuh ya? Supaya bisa jalan-jalan lagi bersamamu. Aku rindu melakukannya." Ucap Kanao sambil tersenyum.

"Aku yakin, Kanao pasti akan segera sembuh. Dan pasti, kita akan kencan lagi seperti yang kita lakukan dulu. Itu pasti, Kanao." Tanjirou tersenyum lebar, membuat hati Kanao cerah lagi seperti biasanya.

"Terima kasih, Tanjirou. Doakan ya?" ucap Kanao sambil sedikit terkikik.

"Itu pasti, hehe."

'_Terima kasih, Tanjirou. Tapi semoga aku benar-benar bisa sembuh sesuai harapanmu dan semua orang. Meskipun aku tadi mendengar dokter mengatakan bahwa umurku tak akan bertahan lama lagi, tetapi mendengar Tanjirou mengatakan itu, membuatku paling tidak mempunyai harapan untuk bisa hidup lebih lama. Terima kasih.'_

.

.

.

Beberapa hari belakangan ini, Kanao dirawat dengan intens. Keadaannya tak kunjung membaik, malah semakin memburuk. Dokter sudah memastikan bahwa umur Kanao tidak akan bertahan sampai besok. Kanao sudah tahu bahwa dirinya akan berakhir seperti ini, sejak awal ia juga sudah tahu. Selama ini Kanao hanya mencoba untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri. Sekarang, ia ingin setidaknya menghibur orang-orang yang selama ini selalu menghiburnya, mengkhawatirkannya dan menjaganya setiap pagi sampai malam. Ia ingin membalas semuanya.

.

.

Ini adalah malam terakhir Kanao dirawat di rumah sakit. Setelah menjalani perawatan intensif oleh dokter, akhirnya Kanao bisa bernapas lega. Bahwa sebentar lagi, ia tidak akan merasakan rasa sakit yang selama ini ia rasakan. Tidak akan ada lagi operasi perbaikan klep jantung ataupun penggantian klep jantung. Tidak akan ada lagi pembedahan ataupun suntikan dosis obat yang selalu menghantuinya. Kanao akan terbebas dari semua belenggu yang menyakitkan ini.

Shinobu, Giyuu dan Nezuko sudah diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Menyisakan Tanjirou yang masih belum terlihat. Semuanya tak henti-hentinya menangis, bahkan Giyuu juga terlihat seperti sedang menahan air matanya. Shinobu langsung memeluk tubuh ringkih Kanao, keduanya menangis di pelukan itu.

"Ne, kak. Jangan menangis terus ya. Aku tidak ingin saat aku pergi, yang aku lihat adalah wajah sedih kakak. Aku ingin melihat semuanya tersenyum sehingga ketika aku pergi meninggalkan dunia ini, aku bisa pergi dengan keadaan tersenyum. Kak Shinobu adalah sosok kakak yang paling aku s-sayangi. Kakak lah dan kak Kanae yang telah memberiku kehidupan yang layak, karena kakak aku jadi bisa melakukan semuanya, berkat k-kakak yang selalu mendukungku, aku bisa tumbuh menjadi sosok Kanao yang sesungguhnya.. A-aku sangat menyayangi kakak. Aku akan merindukan kakak, aku akan se-selalu bersama kakak.. meskipun aku sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Seperti kak Kanae, aku juga akan mengamati kak Shinobu sampai mempunyai keluarga yang bahagia, di alam sana. Aku juga akan turut senang ketika kakak berhasil menciptakan sebuah keluarga yang bahagia kelak dengan Giyuu-san. Dan Giyuu-san, aku mohon selalu jaga kakakku ya, selalu jaga kakakku dengan segenap jiwa dan raga. Sosok kakak yang benar-benar membuatku tak ingin melepaskannya. Aku menyayangi kalian." Kanao terisak, menangis di dalam pelukan Shinobu.

"Kanao... kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku, hiks. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang paling kusayangi lagi.. Aku tidak mau kehilangan adikku yang sangat aku sayangi. Kaulah satu-satunya saudara kakak yang tersisa, Kanao. Siapa yang akan menemaniku bersama di rumah Kanao? Rumah akan sangat sepi. Kanao, ak- aaaaaa.."

Shinobu menangis keras, melepaskan seluruh air matanya saat itu juga. Kanao hanya bisa tersenyum sendu melihat kakaknya sesedih ini. Air matanya terus saja mengalir, membasahi pipinya. Kanao mengeratkan pelukannya kepada kakaknya itu. Dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kak, aku akan selalu merindukan kakak. Jadi, kumohon untuk permintaan terakhirku ini. Aku hanya ingin kakak tersenyum."

"A-aku sangat menyayangimu Kanao, aku sangat menyangimu.. sangat sayang. Kami-sama, aku mohon jangan rebut adikku ini aaaaa hiks. Aku.. aku menyayangimu Kanao."

"Aku j-juga menyayangi kakak, selalu menyayangi kakak."

Shinobu melepaskan pelukan Kanao, ia tersenyum. Senyuman yang tulus dan benar-benar didasari atas perasaan sayang Shinobu ke Kanao.

"Terima kasih, Kakak."

Kanao membalas senyumannya. Shinobu dan Giyuu keluar dari kamar Kanao dan mempersilahkan Nezuko untuk masuk.

'Terima kasih untuk segalanya ya kak, terima kasih sudah mendukungku, mendukungku dalam hubunganku bersama Tanjirou. Memilihkan baju untukku kencan, memakaikan yukata pada saat festival kembang api itu serta selalu merawatku selama ini. Aku sayang kakak.'

.

"Nezuko-chan... kemarilah."

Kanao memanggil Nezuko yang masih terisak dalam tangisannya. Nezuko menghampiri Kanao, dan Kanao memeluk Nezuko. Membuat Nezuko menangis, mengeluarkan semua air matanya.

"Kak Kanao, jangan pergi.. aku sangat menyayangi kakak. Aku sudah menganggap kakak sebagai kakak kandungku sendiri. Aku tidak tah-"

"Yosh.. yosh.. aku tidak akan pergi kok Nezuko-chan. Aku akan selalu bersamamu, selalu mengawasi Nezuko-chan sampai nanti dewasa. Umur kita hanya terpaut beberapa tahun kan, pasti nanti Nezuko-chan bisa lebih dewasa dari aku saat seumuranku. Jadilah gadis yang baik ya Nezuko-chan. Karena kamu sudah baik sejak awal maka jadilah gadis yang bisa menyebarkan kebaikan itu ke semua orang. Aku j-juga sudah menganggap Nezuko-chan sebagai adik kandungku sendiri. Setiap kita bertemu, pasti kita selalu bercanda, membicarakan tentang rahasia Tanjirou satu sama lain. Aku akan sangat merindukan candaan kita selama ini.. Nezuko-chan, terima kasih atas dangonya dulu ya. Aku baru teringat saat itu aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih atas dango itu. Karena dango itu, kita bisa menjadi seakrab ini kan ya? Hehehe, sudah cukup lama ternyata..."

"Kak Kanao... hiks."

"Bahkan pada awal dulu, aku mengira Nezuko-chan adalah pacar Tanjirou. Karena saat itu, Nezuko-chan baru pertama kali pindah kesini. Dan kalian kelihatan akrab sekali, membuatku sedikit cemburu, hihihi. Tetapi setelah aku mengenal Nezuko-chan, aku bisa mengerti bahwa Nezuko-chan memang orang yang mudah akrab dengan siapapun."

Napas Kanao mulai terasa berat, rasa sesaknya semakin terasa. Namun ia masih ingin menyampaikan semua pesan yang ada di dalam hatinya.

"Nezuko-chan, jagalah Tanjirou ya? Karena aku sudah tidak lagi ada di sampingnya, maka Nezuko-chan lah yang harus selalu mendampinginya. Selalu jaga dia agar dia tidak menyukai banyak gadis sekaligus, oke? Karena dia itu orangnya terlalu baik... hiks. Aku akan sangat senang apabila ia sudah menemukan gadis lain yang bisa menjaganya sampai tua nanti..." Kanao mengigit bibir bawahnya, ia benar-benar tak tahan menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Air matanya terus mengalir tanpa henti. Ia tidak kuat.

"Kak Kanao.. aku akan selalu menjaga kakak sesuai perintah dari kak Kanao. Aku tidak akan membuat kakak kecewa. Kak Kanao lah yang tetap akan menjadi nomor satu di hati kakak. Kak Kanao, terima kasih untuk segalanya ya, untuk setiap candaannya. Aku sangat senang bisa berbagi tawa bersama kak Kanao... hiks. Aku akan selalu mengingat kakak, karena kak Kanao lah.. orang yang telah membuat kakakku bahagia."

"Aaaaa... aku juga akan sangat merindukanmu Nezuko-chan. Kuharap kita bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi ya."

Kanao mengeratkan pelukannya pada Nezuko. Air mata keduanya tak bisa berhenti untuk terus mengalir. Momen yang mereka bagi saat ini adalah momen paling berharga bagi keduanya.

'Terima kasih, Nezuko-chan untuk semuanya.. aku berharap aku bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersamamu. Tetapi, aku senang bahwa Nezuko-chan selalu membuat setiap waktuku yang sebentar ini menjadi begitu menyenangkan.'

.

"Ne, Nezuko-chan.. Dimana kakakmu, Tanjirou?"

Sambil mengusap air matanya, Nezuko kemudian mengatakan bahwa Tanjirou tidak siap untuk menerima kenyataan ini.

"Jadi, dia tadi pergi ke toilet, kak."

"Oh begitu ya."

'Maaf ya Tanjirou, kau harus merasakan ini.'

.

Kanao melihat bayangan Tanjirou yang sudah berada di luar kamarnya. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat Tanjirou yang masih ragu untuk masuk.

"Ne, Tanjirou.."

Masih belum ada jawaban dari Tanjirou, Kanao kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Apakah kau ingin berada disana terus?"

Akhirnya Tanjirou masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat Kanao dirawat. Ia tidak bisa menatap wajah Kanao, bahkan saat ini ia tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya yang daritadi ingin keluar.

Menyadari itu, Kanao sedikit terkekeh. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Ne, Tanjirou..."

Kanao kembali memanggil Tanjirou dengan suara lirihnya. Dengan bekas air mata yang masih membeas di pipinya, membuat Tanjirou tidak tahan lagi.

"Kemarilah, mendekatlah. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu kalau kau terus menunduk seperti itu, hihi."

Bahkan dengan keadaan yang sudah selemah itu, Kanao masih bisa tersenyum.

"Kanao.. aku.."

"Aku ingin mengatakan banyak hal kepadamu Tanjirou, tapi... uhuk."

"Aku akan meringkasnya saja, tidak apa-apa kan ya?"

"Kanao.."

_Hug!_

Tanjirou memeluk erat Kanao. Memeluk gadis di depannya ini seakan tidak mau kehilangannya.

"Kanao, jangan meninggalkanku.. aku tidak ingin hanya aku yang terus-terusan melihatmu menderita. Aku ingin sekali-kali, aku yang menderita.. merasakan apa yang kau rasakan. Aku tidak kuat melihatmu selalu kesakitan selama ini..." Air mata Tanjirou akhirnya turun.

"Tanjirou, aku sudah tidak merasakan sakit lagi kok, setelah ini aku sudah tidak akan merasakan sakit ini lagi. Aku bisa terbebas dari rasa sakit ini.. jadi, Tanjirou tidak perlu mengatakan itu. Semuanya sudah diatur, itu tandanya aku memang ditakdirkan untuk hidup sampai umur segini. Aku sudah berhasil melewatinya kok."

"Kanao, aku sangat mencintaimu.. aku bahkan belum bisa menghiburmu disaat kau seperti ini. Kumohon jangan pergi dulu, Kanao.. aku masih ingin membicarakan banyak hal denganmu, masih ingin mengunjungi banyak tempat denganmu. Jangan jadikan melihat kembang api kemarin adalah kencan kita yang terakhir... aku masih ingin melihat senyumanmu lagi, aku masih ingin membuatmu bahagia, aku ingin kita kelak hidup menjadi sebuah keluarga.. Kanao jangan membuatku memimpikan semua itu sendirian..."

"Ssstt.. aku juga ingin melakukan semua itu denganmu Tanjirou. Bahkan aku ingin kencan bersamamu lagi seperti dulu, aku ingin disaat terakhirku ini aku bisa merasakan jalan-jalan lagi. Namun, sepertinya tidak bisa ya... Kalau begitu, suatu hari nanti.. aku harap aku bisa mendengar cerita dari Tanjirou lagi seperti yang biasanya kau ceritakan..."

"... Ah, kenapa rasanya begitu menyedihkan ya hihihi."

Kanao mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Tanjirou, ia tak ingin melepaskannya dan _pergi_ begitu saja. Setidaknya ia ingin memeluk lelaki yang sangat dicintainya ini sampai napas terakhir yang ia miliki.

"Ne, Tanjirou.. kau ingat waktu pertama kali kau datang menemuiku saat kita masih kecil? Andai saja kau tak menemuiku waktu itu mungkin saat ini aku tidak akan merasakan hal-hal seperti ini. Andai kau tak melakukan itu, aku mungkin tidak akan sebahagia ini di detik terakhir hidupku. Aku sangat bersyukur Tanjirou menemukanku. Dan pertemuan kita di toko bunga milik Kanroji-san, mungkin juga adalah takdir ya. Aku jadi teringat kalau karena bunga lily putih lah kita dipertemukan kembali dan juga bunga lily putihlah alasan kita harus berpisah..."

"... Aku akan merindukan momen-momen itu. Momen dimana Tanjirou untuk pertama kali menggendongku, momen saat aku pertama kali aku mengenal Nezuko-chan... momen saat kita saling menyatakan perasaan masing-masing.. aku harap perasaan itu akan kubawa sampai nanti... hiks. Aku juga senang saat Tanjirou mengajakku pergi berkencan untuk pertama kalinya waktu itu, sampai-sampai kita membeli banyak oleh-oleh ya, hihi. Aku juga ingin selalu mengingat betapa pedasnya roti yakisoba yang biasanya kau bawa itu saat makan siang di sekolah. Kapan lagi ya aku bisa mencicipinya?"

"..." Tanjirou hanya bisa menangis dan tak bisa menjawab sepatah kata pun. Ia membiarkan Kanao mengeluarkan semuanya.

"Lalu waktu Tanjirou menggendongku untuk melihat festival kembang api. Aku benar-benar terharu, melihat perjuangan Tanjirou hanya untuk menepati janji kita melihat kembang api. Aku memang menjadi beban untuk Tanjirou saat itu, tetapi sekarang tidak lagi.. Aku akan bisa berjalan namun tidak di dunia ini. Tetapi aku... hiks, aku ingin berjalan bersama Tanjirou disini. Aku ingin membuat Tanjirou juga merasakan bahagia seperti yang Tanjirou selalu lakukan padaku. Aku selalu memimpikan suatu hari nanti kita bisa menikah dan memiliki keluarga yang bahagia kelak. Aku selalu berandai-andai seperti itu, aku benar-benar naif ya. Tetapi, keinginanku itu nyata adanya. Apakah Tanjirou juga memiliki keinginan yang sama?"

'_Iya, tentu saja. Aku ingin hidup bersama Kanao sampai tua, juga.'_

"I-iya...ten-tu saja... hiks."

"Syukurlah, aku lega ternyata Tanjirou juga memiliki keinginan yang sama denganku..." Kanao tersenyum di sela-sela tangisannya yang tiada henti itu.

"Kanao.." Tanjirou semakin kuat mendekap tubuh Kanao.

"Tapi, maafkan aku ya Tanjirou.. aku harus pergi meninggalkan Tanjirou duluan..."

'_Tidak Kanao, tidak..'_

"Aku harap Tanjirou bisa menemukan seorang gadis lain yang bisa membuat Tanjirou kembali bahagia. Bisa menjaga Tanjirou ketika sedang sakit atau susah, selalu berada di samping Tanjirou bagaimana pun keadaannya. Aku harap Tanjirou bisa menemukan sosok itu.. Maaf, karena aku tidak bisa menjadi sosok yang akan menemani Tanjirou kelak saat dewasa. Maaf ya aku harus sebentar saja bersamamu. Sebenarnya, aku sangat ingin menjadi pendamping hidup Tanjirou, tetapi..."

'_Tidak Kanao, kau lah gadis yang aku inginkan.'_

"... tetapi kenapa Kami-sama harus melakukan ini padaku?! Aaaa."

Kanao terisak, ia berteriak. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi harus menahan perasaan yang sesungguhnya.

"Ne, Tanjirou, aku takuuut!"

"Kanao?"

Tangan Kanao menggenggam erat kain baju Tanjirou, ia menangis sekuat-kuatnya disana.

"Aku sangat takut, Tanjirou. Aku mengatakan ke semuanya bahwa aku baik-baik saja namun sejujurnya aku takut. Aku takut harus meninggalkan dunia ini, aku belum siap untuk pergi. Aku belum siap untuk meninggalkan kalian semua. Aku masih ingin hidup disini bersama dengan Tanjirou dan yang lain.. aku benar-benar takut, Tanjirou. Aku berbohong karena aku tidak ingin membuat semuanya sedih atas kepergianku.. tapi di dalam hatiku, aku sangat takut... Tanjirou, tolong aku. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu, aku ingin hidup bersamamu sampai kita tua nanti tetapi kenapa aku harus meninggalkan Tanjirou duluan. Kenapa Kami-sama?! Aku tidak sanggup menahannya lagi. Akuu tidaaak sanggup, Tanjirou, aaaahh."

"Kanao! Aku juga tidak ingin kehilanganmu Kanao, aku juga tidak ingin hidup tanpamu. Aku ingin Kanao selalu ada dalam hidupku seperti yang kita berdua impikan, aku selalu ingin Kanao menjadi istriku kelak, aku tidak ingin siapapun masuk ke hatiku lagi, tidak mau. Hatiku hanya milikmu saja Kanao. Aku naif ya, tapi itulah yang aku rasakan."

"T-tapi, aku-"

_Cup.._

Tanjirou mencium bibir Kanao di tengah kesedihan tengah mereka rasakan. Membuat Kanao terkejut.. namun Kanao kemudian juga membalas ciuman itu.

Hati mereka mendadak menjadi lebih tenang, meski tetap saja perasaan sesak masih mereka rasakan. Mereka menyudahi ciuman itu, dan menatap wajah masing-masing, mata mereka bertemu. Dengan air mata yang masih nampak jelas di mata keduanya. Senyum merekah pada wajah mereka berdua.

"Ne, Tanjirou.."

"... aku mencintaimu, selalu mencintaimu. Saat ini, aku sudah tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuh dengan bebas lagi, bahkan untuk bernapas pun rasanya sangat sakit."

'_Aku juga mencintaimu, Kanao. Selalu mencintaimu.'_

Kanao menghela napasnya sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tangan kanan Kanao memegangi pipi Tanjirou, dengan refkleks Tanjirou memegangi tangan Kanao yang sudah sangat lemah itu.

"Tanjirou, selalu tersenyum ya meskipun nanti aku sudah tiada, aku ingin selalu melihatmu tersenyum dari sana..."

"Kanao.."

"Lanjutkan hidupmu, carilah gadis yang cocok bagi Tanjirou dan buatlah keluarga yang bahagia ya? Seseorang sepertimu pasti bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan gadis yang lebih baik dariku..."

'_Tidak ada gadis yang sebaik dirimu, Kanao.'_

"Tapi jangan menyukai terlalu banyak gadis lho ya, aku yang disana juga akan cemburu jika Tanjirou menjadi orang seperti itu, hihihi. Tadi, aku juga berpesan pada Nezuko-chan untuk selalu mengawasimu, hehe..."

'_Sikapmu, kecerewetanmu, kepedulianmu, keceriaanmu, kesederhanaanmu, senyumanmu dan tawamu inilah hal yang membuatku tidak bisa jatuh cinta ke gadis lain.'_

"... Selalu jalani kehidupan ini dengan bahagia ya? Aku akan selalu bersamamu selama kau bahagia kok. Bukankah itu kata-katamu dulu ya? Saat kau menjelaskan arti sebenarnya dari bunga lily putih padaku..."

"... cerita tentang bunga yang meski sudah layu namun masih bisa terus tumbuh karena ada matahari. Tanjirou, adalah matahari jadi Tanjirou harus menumbuhkan bunga lain yang lebih indah dan cantik untuk menemani Tanjirou. Aku hanyalah salah satu dari 'bunga' yang sudah selesai Tanjirou sinari. Pasti akan tumbuh lagi bunga lain selama 'Matahari' masih terus bersinar..."

'_Tidak Kanao, kau salah. Kau lah yang akan selalu menjadi 'bungaku' Kanao.'_

"Tanjirou.."

Tanjirou masih mendekap tubuh Kanao yang rasanya bisa jatuh kapan saja itu.

"Terima kasih ya telah memberikan arti kehidupan yang sangat indah berarti bagiku selama ini. A-aku akan selalu mengingatnya, bahwa aku pernah mengenal seorang laki-laki yang begitu baik padaku, m-memberiku makanan, harapan dan arti dari sebuah kehidupan kepada gadis lemah se-sepertiku." Kanao tersenyum tulus, keduanya mengingat semua kenangan yang selama ini telah mereka lalui.

.

_"Kau lapar? Ini makan saja."_

_"Siapa namamu?"_

_"K-kanao? Jadi itu namamu? Kalau namaku Tanjirou, salam kenal."_

"_Ne, Kanao, kau makan bareng lagi?"_

"_Oh hari ini aku membawa yakisoba saja sih, rasa ramen goreng. Kanao mau?"_

"_Kanao, ayok beli gelang kain ini. Ini sangat cantik lho."_

"_Ne, Kanao.. bagaimana kalau kapan-kapan kita datang kesini lagi?"_

"_Ne, Kanao.. kau tidak apa melihat kembang api bersamaku seperti ini?"_

"_Aku hanya ingin membuat Kanao menyadari bahwa sekarang umur Kanao sudah 18 tahun sekarang. Sudah dewasa kan."_

"_Aku mencintaimu, Kanao."_

_._

Tangis Tanjirou makin deras saja ketika mendengar suara Kanao yang terdengar semakin pelan.

.

"Terima kasih, Matahariku."

"Ja-ngan lu-pa-kan a-ku.. ya?"

Kanao masih bisa tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya, senyuman yang sangat indah. Sebelum akhirnya kelopak mata indah Kanao menutup dengan perlahan, diikuti senyuman di bibirnya yang sedikit demi sedikit memudar. Kanao telah menemukan apa arti kehidupan bagi dirinya.

"Aaaaaaa... Kanao, aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu, selalu."

.

.

"_Ano nona, menurutku, bunga lily putih ini merupakan simbol dimana kematian dan kehidupan merupakan suatu hal yang tak dapat terpisahkan. Dua hal yang sangat dekat, namun tidak dapat dilihat. Kematian bukanlah perpisahan, namun merupakan dimulainya kehidupan baru. Kehidupan dimana semua hal akan terasa lebih berharga. Setiap detik dari waktu kehidupan akan selalu berarti. Yang mana mempunyai arti 'tidak ada hal yang tidak penting di dunia ini', semua itu hanyalah kesempatan untuk lebih menghargai waktu dan kehidupan. Dengan adanya itu, semua orang bisa hidup lebih bahagia. Kebahagiaan seseorang yang telah pergi pun akan selalu bersama kita selama kita juga selalu menjalani kehidupan ini dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Meskipun saat sulit, itu merupakan sebuah kesempatan untuk meraih kebahagiaan yang lebih besar. Aku sangat yakin akan hal itu."_

.

_Tanjirou.._

_._

_._

_Sayonara~_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Next? Epilog**

.

.

.

Strawberry Cheesecake14

Terima kasih udah seneng sama fic ini.. hehe. Tanjirou x kanao ini memang pair favoritku banget sekarang ini. Seneng liat tingkah manis mereka.

Btw, makasih banyak sudah mau setia ngikutin fic ini dari awal sampai akhir.. terima kasih supportnya selalu ya.. tanpa kalian fic ini gak bakalan bisa lanjut 😊

Dylan000

Sama, mereka bener-bener mereka adalah couple terbest tahun ini. Suka banget sama mereka.

Terima kasih ya, atas supportnya.. sudah mau ngikutin fic ini sampai akhir.. dan juga review2nya yang sangat membangun fic ini 😊

gvillamia

I dont mind it yet, but I'll make another fic with this pair. (happily & comedy version I think) 😊

.

.

.

Terima kasih kalian semua :D


	10. Chapter 10 - Epilog

"Ayah, ayah.. gendong aku."

Ucap seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang berlari menghampiri ayahnya. Sedangkan si Ayah sedang duduk di kursi ruang tamu dengan meminum sebuah teh hangat.

Melihat kehadiran anaknya yang begitu bersemangat, membuat si Ayah juga ikut tersenyum. Ia bangun dari duduknya dan menggendong anaknya tadi yang kira-kira masih berumur 6 tahun.

"Waaahh, aku terbang!"

"Hahaha, kau benar Haruki. Terbanglah setinggi langit." Seru si Ayah sambil mengangkat tubuh anaknya dan memutarkannya perlahan. Haruki, nama anak laki-laki itu. Keduanya tertawa bersama hingga seorang gadis kecil menghampiri dan melihat keasyikan mereka berdua.

"Ayah, aku juga mau!" ucap gadis itu yang umurnya satu tahun lebih muda dari Haruki, anak laki-laki sebelumnya.

"Wah wah, Koharu datang ya. Ne, Haruki.. gantian dengan adikmu ya?" ucap si Ayah sambil menurunkan Haruki.

"Tapi kan Ayah, aku juga baru sebentar." Nada bicara Haruki terdengar lemas. Namun ayahnya hanya tersenyum dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Nanti lagi, tenang saja." bisik si Ayah kepada Haruki yang dibalas oleh anggukan olehnya.

Si Ayah kemudian menghampiri anak perempuannya yang bernama Koharu, yang sudah memposisikan tangannya untuk siap digendong.

"Ayo Koharu, sekarang giliranmu untuk terbang ya."

"Waaah, aku takut." Ucap Koharu sambil menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan takut, Ayah memegangimu kuat-kuat kok.. tenang saja."

Mendengar ucapan si Ayah, Koharu membuka matanya perlahan. Melihat seberapa tinggi jarak tubuhnya dengan tanah sekarang ini. Awalnya ia memang takut, namun pegangan si ayah membuat rasa takutnya hilang.

"Siap Koharu? Satu... dua.. tiga... Wiiiwww."

Koharu terlihat sangat menikmati gendongan ayahnya. Ia bisa melihat ruang tamu yang seakan berayun-ayun pelan mengikuti pandangan matanya. Rasanya menyenangkan, begitu nyaman dan aman.

"Terima kasih, Ayah." Ucap Koharu senang dan langsung dibalas dengan senyuman oleh ayahnya.

.

.

.

15 menit telah berlalu, Haruki dan Koharu masing-masing telah puas mendapatkan jatah bersenang-senang dengan ayahnya. Mereka bertiga duduk di kursi ruang tamu berdampingan dengan sang ayah. Lelah tetapi senang yang mereka bertiga rasakan. Si Ayah tersenyum puas karena bisa membuat kedua anaknya ini senang.

.

"Ne, Ayah.."

Mendengar ada yang memanggilnya, si Ayah pun menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Iya Haruki?"

"Bagaimana Ayah bisa bertemu dengan Ibu?" tanya Haruki dengan wajah polosnya.

Ayahnya terkejut, kenapa Haruki tiba-tiba bertanya hal seperti itu.

"Iya, Koharu pun juga ingin mendengar ceritanya..." Tiba-tiba, Koharu ikut menyahut perkataan kakaknya.

"Koharu ingin mengetahui bagaimana Ibu dan Ayah dulu bertemu dan berkenalan... Koharu penasaran sekali, Yah." Ucap Koharu bersemangat dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Melihat ekspresi penuh rasa penasaran dari kedua anaknya itu membuat si Ayah tidak bisa menolak permintaan mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, akan Ayah ceritakan kepada kalian. Kalian dengar baik-baik ya?"

"Baik." Seru Haruki dan Koharu bersamaan dengan antusias.

Si Ayah menghela napas sejenak sebelum akhirnya mendekatkan Haruki dan Koharu ke dalam rangkulannya. Ia kemudian mulai bercerita bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengan wanita yang menjadi istrinya sekarang ini.

"Jadi, Ayah-"

'_Ne, Tanjirou..'_

'Eh?'

Tiba-tiba, seperti ada seseorang yang memanggil nama si Ayah. Ia terkejut bukan main. Mendengarnya membuat bulu kuduknya merinding seketika. Suara itu terdengar sangat dekat baginya. Membuatnya kembali teringat bahwa usianya sekarang sudah tidak muda lagi. Tetapi semua ingatan itu terasa seperti baru-baru ini terjadi.

Iya, si Ayah yang bernama Tanjirou itu sekarang telah memiliki dua orang anak yang sangat manis. Yang laki-laki bernama Haruki Kamado dan yang perempuan bernama Koharu Kamado. Mereka berdua masing-masing memiliki wajah yang tampan dan cantik rupawan. Tanjirou begitu bahagia dengan kehidupannya sekarang, meskipun ia juga tidak bisa melepas kisah hidupnya waktu masih muda dulu. Kisah dan kenangan yang mengantarkan Tanjirou ke kehidupan yang saat ini.

Di umurnya yang sekarang ini menginjak usia 31 tahun, ia masih tidak bisa melepas semua kenangan masa lalunya. Setiap hari ia selalu mengingat, mengingat betapa berharganya waktu itu.

'_Kanao?'_

"Ayah?"

Suara Koharu memecah lamunan Tanjirou. Ia kembali tersadar dengan dunianya sekarang ini, dimana kedua anaknya sedang menunggu cerita darinya. Ia sudah membuat kedua buah hatinya ini menunggu terlalu lama.

"Maaf ya Haruki, Koharu.. Ayah sedang tidak fokus." Ucap Tanjirou sambil mengelus kepala mereka berdua.

"Yahh, Ayah." Terdengar seruan lesu dari mereka berdua.

"Maaf.. maaf, Ayah akan kembali menceritakannya kepada kalian, hehe."

"Yes, aku sudah tidak sabar." Seru mereka berdua.

'Akan aku ceritakan bahwa dulu Ayah bertemu dengan sosok wanita yang sangat cantik, baik hati, sederhana, cerewet dan juga menggemaskan. Wanita itulah yang bisa membuat ayah jatuh cinta padanya.. sosok yang tak akan pernah Ayah lupakan. Karena sampai sekarang, Ayah masih sangat menyayanginya. Ayah selalu mencintainya sampai kapanpun.'

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki yang perlahan mendekati ruang tamu. Siluet samar-samar di samping pintu itu mulai terlihat sedikit demi sedikit. Koharu dan Haruki yang telah selesai mendengar cerita dari ayahnya kemudian pergi menghampirinya sambil menangis.

"Ibu, aku sayang Ibu..." Koharu menenggelamkan kepalanya di tubuh sang Ibu yang sedang menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi Koharu. Sedangkan Haruki ikut memeluk ibunya.

Tanjirou menoleh ke arah mereka bertiga. Ia tersenyum melihat sosok istrinya yang begitu cantik itu.

Ia jadi teringat pesan Kanao dulu..

"_Lanjutkan hidupmu, carilah gadis yang cocok bagi Tanjirou dan buatlah keluarga yang bahagia ya? Seseorang sepertimu pasti bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan gadis yang lebih baik dariku..."_

"_Tapi jangan menyukai terlalu banyak gadis lho ya, aku yang disana juga akan cemburu jika Tanjirou menjadi orang seperti itu, hihihi. Tadi, aku juga berpesan pada Nezuko-chan untuk selalu mengawasimu, hehe..."_

Setetes air mata Tanjirou jatuh membasahi pipinya tanpa ia sadari. Ia akhirnya bisa memenuhi pesan dari Kanao itu dan mendapatkan jodohnya... Kanao benar, ia selalu mengatakan sesuatu dengan benar.

'Kanao, semua pesanmu dulu.. semuanya benar-benar terjadi padaku. Semuanya.. hiks. Benar-benar terjadi sesuai perkataanmu dulu.'

"_... Aku ingin membuat Tanjirou juga merasakan bahagia seperti yang Tanjirou selalu lakukan padaku. Aku selalu memimpikan suatu hari nanti kita bisa menikah dan memiliki keluarga yang bahagia kelak. Aku selalu berandai-andai seperti itu, aku benar-benar naif ya. Tetapi, keinginanku itu nyata adanya..."_

'Kau benar Kanao, kau selalu benar.'

'Aku akhirnya merasakan apa yang dinamakan kebahagiaan seperti yang dulu kau pernah bilang.'

"_... Selalu jalani kehidupan ini dengan bahagia ya? Aku akan selalu bersamamu selama kau bahagia kok..."_

'Terima kasih ya Kanao.. kau memang benar. Semuanya...'

"_Aku harap Tanjirou bisa menemukan seorang gadis lain yang bisa membuat Tanjirou kembali bahagia. Bisa menjaga Tanjirou ketika sedang sakit atau susah, selalu berada di samping Tanjirou bagaimana pun keadaannya. Aku harap Tanjirou bisa menemukan sosok itu.."_

"Aku berhasil menemukannya Kanao. Aku akhirnya berhasil menemukannya.. hiks. Aku menemukan seseorang yang bisa selalu mendampingiku, baik susah, senang maupun sedih. Seorang wanita yang membuatku bisa merasakan lagi kebahagiaan..."

Tanjirou menangis dalam kebahagiaan dan perasaan haru. Semua perasaan yang ia bawa selama ini membuatnya mencapai titik dimana ia benar-benar bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang disebut _keluarga_.

"Ne, Tanjirou.."

Tanjirou yang merasa terpanggil pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang tak lain adalah sang istri. Melihat wajah istrinya yang sangat cantik, membuatnya tak pernah bosan meskipun setiap hari ia melihatnya. Ia sangat menyayangi istrinya itu.

"Kenapa anak-anak bisa menangis? Apakah barusan terjadi sesuatu?" ucap sang istri dengan nada suara yang begitu lembut didengar.

Tanjirou kemudian berdiri menatap sang istri dengan air mata yang masih membekas. Ia memeluknya.. Istrinya pun kaget melihat suaminya yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Batinnya.

"Eh, ada apa Sayang? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?"

"Aku sangat merindukanmu."

"E-eh?"

Tanjirou semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang istri, membuat kedua anaknya yang melihat dari pintu ruang tamu kebingungan.

"Tadi aku menceritakan kisah bagaimana kita bertemu kepada anak-anak..." Tanjirou menjeda kalimatnya. Membuat istrinya itu langsung paham mengapa kedua anaknya itu bisa menangis.

Sang istri pun balas memeluk Tanjirou, ia merasa pelukannya kali ini adalah spesial. Karena perasaan mereka saat saling berpelukan, adalah perasaan yang mereka bawa selama ini. Perasaan penuh kenangan dari awal pertemuan mereka sampai akhirnya menjadi keluarga.

'Perasaan ini, perasaan yang pertama kali kurasakan..'

"Kau menceritakan ke anak-anak bagaimana?" tanya halus oleh sang Istri kepada Tanjirou.

"Aku menceritakan semuanya pada mereka, hehe..."

Tanjirou dan Istrinya tersenyum, mereka mengenang kembali semuanya.

"Aku menceritakan bahwa dulu aku bertemu dengan sosok wanita yang sangat cantik, baik hati, sederhana, cerewet dan juga menggemaskan. Wanita itulah yang bisa membuat aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya.. aku benar kan?"

Sang istri hanya mengangguk menanggapi cerita suaminya. Ia tersenyum malu karena semua yang dikatakannya benar.

"Lalu, bagaimana bisa anak-anak sampai menangis?" ucap sang Istri dengan nada yang sedikit menggoda.

"Kau ini sudah berkepala 3 tetapi masih saja suka menggodaku ya...

... Kanao?"

Ucap Tanjirou yang sedikit membalas godaan dari istrinya, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Kanao Tsuyuri, yang tentu saja sekarang marganya telah berubah menjadi Kamado.

"Kau juga, meski sudah jadi suamiku dan berkepala 3 tetapi masih suka membuatku merona ya, T-an-ji-ro-u, Hihihi." Ucap Kanao yang tak ingin kalah dengan godaan Tanjirou.

Keduanya tertawa kecil. Mereka menenggelamkan diri dalam sebuah percakapan penuh nostalgia. Membicarakan hal-hal seperti ini membuat keduanya teringat masa-masa awal mereka dekat.

'Kanao.. Kanao, kau selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum.'

Kemudian Tanjirou kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Pertemuan kita saat masih kecil dulu, kau masih ingat kan? Aku menjelaskannya dari situ.."

'_Ah, benar-benar sudah sangat lama ya, Tanjirou.'_

"Baik, sekarang aku paham kok, Sayang.. hehe." Ucap Kanao yang sedikit terkekeh ketika melihat wajah Tanjirou yang menurutnya masih sama dengan waktu mereka muda.

"Makanya, aku tadi bilang sangat merindukanmu. Meskipun tiap hari kita selalu bertemu."

"Tanjirou no baka.. hihihi."

"Eh? Kenapa? Memangnya ada yang salah?"

"Tidak ada, huft."

"Kenapa obrolan kita masih sama seperti saat kita muda dulu ya. Seperti tidak pernah berkembang sedikit pun, hehe." Ucap Tanjirou yang sedikit terkekeh sambil menatap wajah cantik Kanao dewasa.

"Itu salahmu karena memilihku, coba saja kau pilih wanita lain.. pasti obrolanmu tidak akan membosankan seperti ini, huhu." Kanao menggembungkan pipinya, membuat ekspresi kesal jadi-jadian. Tanjirou yang melihatnya pun gemas tak tahan. Ia mencubit hidung istrinya itu dan kemudian tertawa jahat.

"Rasakan itu, karena kau sudah mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak, hahaha."

'Kami sudah berusia 30 tahunan tetapi tingkah kami masih seperti bocah ya? Duh, kebiasaan waktu masih muda.' Batin Tanjirou yang menyadari tingkah kekanakannya.

Ia kembali melihat Kanao yang masih terdiam menunduk. Ada apa?

'Apa Kanao marah? Waduh.'

Tanpa disangka..

_Cup!_

Ciuman lembut mendarat di bibir Tanjirou. Iya, Kanao istrinya lah pelakunya. Kanao mencium bibir suaminya yang membuat bola mata si suami membulat sempurna.

'Mendadak sekali, Kanao.'

"Rasakan juga pembalasanku, fufufu." Seru Kanao yang sudah melepaskan ciumannya.

Tanjirou hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah istrinya ini.

'_Tenang saja, aku pasti akan membalasmu, Kanao.' _

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, itu curang, tahu." Ucap Tanjirou tidak terima dengan nada bercanda.

"Selama itu untuk balas dendam, itu diperbolehkan, Sayang, hehe." Kanao mengeluarkan tawa mengejeknya kepada si suami yang hanya bisa tersenyum gemas.

'_Ah kita benar-benar keluarga yang moody. Kadang-kadang sedih, senang, sedih lagi, senang.. begitu seterusnya. Tapi, kita bagaimanapun juga, kita adalah keluarga yang bahagia.' Batin Tanjirou_

Tanjirou kembali memeluk istrinya itu dan langsung dibalas pelukan juga oleh Kanao.

'Terima kasih, Kami-sama.. kau telah mengabulkan doaku untuk bisa _hidup kembali _dan menjalankan sebuah keluarga bahagia bersama pria yang sangat kucintai ini. Terima kasih. Aku benar-benar bersyukur.'

Batin Kanao yang menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada sang suami. Ia menangis bahagia, membayangkan semua ini adalah hal yang sedari dulu ia mimpikan. Semua yang nyaris tak bisa ia rasakan ini, akhirnya bisa ia rasakan. Bukan wanita lain melainkan dirinya. Sesuai apa yang ia sampaikan dulu. Ia sangat senang, bahagia dan tentu saja bersyukur.

"_...aku ingin berjalan bersama Tanjirou disini. Aku ingin membuat Tanjirou juga merasakan bahagia seperti yang Tanjirou selalu lakukan padaku. Aku selalu memimpikan suatu hari nanti kita bisa menikah dan memiliki keluarga yang bahagia kelak. Aku selalu berandai-andai seperti itu..."_

"Akhirnya aku bisa sembuh total dari penyakitku dan bisa berjalan lagi dengan Tanjirou, di dunia ini. Hal yang selalu kuimpikan menjadi nyata. Tanjirou-anata, terima kasih ya."

.

.

.

"Ne, Kanao.."

"Iya sayang, ada apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau anak-anak melihat?" ucap Tanjirou sambil membuka sedikit matanya.

"Mereka sudah melihatnya kok, hihi. Nanti biar aku yang akan menjelaskannya." Kanao mengedipkan salah satu matanya kepada Haruki dan Koharu yang sekarang ini masih menatap bingung orang tua mereka.

Lalu Kanao menyuruh anak-anaknya untuk mendekat.

"Haruki, Koharu, kemarilah sayang."

Dengan langkah cepat, Haruki dan Koharu pun ikut memeluk orang tuanya.

"Aku sangat menyayangi ayah dan ibu.. uuuu." Ucap Haruki kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku juga, Koharu juga sangat sayang kepada ayah dan ibu." Seru Koharu yang tak mau kalah untuk mengucapkan ucapan sayang.

"Kami juga menyayangi kalian semua kok, selalu." Ucap sang ibu, Kanao kepada buah hatinya.

Mereka melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di kursi panjang ruang tamu. Tanjirou memangku Haruki dan Kanao memangku Koharu.

"Haruki, Koharu.. kami akan selalu menjaga kalian. Ayah dan ibu sangat menyayangi kalian. Nama kalian masing-masing memiliki arti yang sama yaitu.. Matahari kecil yang akan selalu bersinar. Jadi tumbuhlah menjadi orang yang bisa menyebarkan kebaikan kepada orang lain ya? Seperti matahari yang selalu bersinar. Jangan ragu untuk melakukannya." Tanjirou menjelaskan kepada anak-anaknya. Sambil masing-masing mengelus rambut anaknya itu dan tak lama kemudian keduanya tidur.

"Kanao sayang.. terima kasih ya."

Tanjirou mencium Kanao singkat, kemudian mereka beranjak dari ruang tamu sambil masing-masing menggendong anaknya yang sudah terlelap. Sambil berjalan menuju kamar anaknya, mereka memandangi kedua anaknya dengan tatapan yang lembut. Mereka bersyukur telah dianugerahi buah hati yang begitu manis ini.

Setelah menidurkan Haruki dan Koharu di ranjang kamarnya, Tanjirou dan Kanao keluar dari kamar anaknya itu. Lalu dengan perlahan menutup pintu kamar.

"Selamat tidur, Haruki, Koharu. Beristirahatlah."

.

.

.

"Ne, Anata.. kau lapar?" tanya Kanao pada sang suami Tanjirou.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" ucap Tanjirou heran, ia merasa belum mengatakan apapun. Tetapi istrinya ini bisa mengetahui bahwa dirinya sedang sangat lapar.

Kanao terkikik, ia kemudian membalasnya.

"Sudah bertahun-tahun aku bersamamu, mana mungkin aku tidak hafal dengan muka kelaparan suamiku ini, hihi."

_**Krucuk krucuk**_

"Nah kan.." lanjut Kanao dengan masih terkikik, sedangkan Tanjirou hanya bisa tersenyum malu.

"Kau ini ya Kanao.."

Sambil memeluk Kanao dari belakang, Tanjirou menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak sang istri. Si Istri yang terkejut hanya bisa tersenyum memaklumi tingkah suaminya itu. Sambil tangannya mengelus rambut merah si suami, mereka berkecupan singkat.

"Ne, Tanjirou..."

"Iya?"

"Terima kasih ya.. untuk semuanya."

"Jangan.. aku lah yang harusnya berterima kasih karena kau bisa kembali bersamaku Kanao. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, aku bersyukur aku menikahi wanita sepertimu di dunia ini..." ucap Tanjirou sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"... aku bersyukur kau bisa kembali dengan selamat, Kanao. Semua itu tidak akan pernah kulupakan."

"Aku juga sangat bersyukur, aku bisa diberikan kesempatan kedua kalinya untuk kembali berjalan bersama Tanjirou. Aku benar-benar sangat bersyukur."

.

.

.

"_Kanao, kau..." _(Lanjutan dari adegan di chapter 9)

"_... kau hidup?!"_

'_Aku tidak percaya ini.' _

'_Kami semua menangis pada saat itu, aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa semuanya sampai menangis seperti ini. Apakah aku...' _

'_... kembali hidup lagi? Tapi aku tidak merasakan rasa sakit apapun sekarang. Bahkan aku bisa menggerakkan kakiku dengan mudah. Mukjizat apakah ini?'_

'_Aku benar-benar kembali hidup? Bahkan sekarang tubuhku terasa lebih ringan. Aku melihat Tanjirou yang sedang memelukku dan menangis di depanku. Semuanya ada di sana, kak Shinobu, Giyuu-san dan Nezuko-chan, mereka semua menangis menatapku dan memelukku bergantian. Bahkan dokter yang baru datang pun serasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.'_

"_Dengan ini, Kanao-san bisa kembali seperti normal." Ucap dokter yang kembali memeriksa keadaanku._

'_Apa aku.. mati suri?'_

"_Kau kembali Kanao, hiks... Kau kembali! Syukurlah." seru Tanjirou yang masih menangis._

'Terima kasih, Kami-sama.'

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu, aku masak dulu ya Sayang. Tunggu sebentar."

"Aku selalu menunggumu kok, Sayang."

"Aku menyayangimu, Istriku."

"Aku lebih menyayangimu, Suamiku."

Kanao mengecup dahi Tanjirou dan kemudian pergi ke dapur untuk memasak. Tanjirou yang duduk di kursi meja makan terus memandangi punggung sang Istri yang menuju ke dapur. Senyuman manis terukir di bibirnya..

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu, Bungaku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Bunga & Matahari : Fin**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 10 – Epilog (END)**

.

.

.

Ah akhirnya selesai juga fic ini. Ini adalah chapter terakhir, atau epilog dari fic ini. Happy ending yah ternyata hehehe. Semua cerita ini sebenarnya sudah dirancang dari awal mau kemana alurnya, tapi ya pasti ada improvisasi ide di tengah-tengah cerita. Tapi memang dari awal, aku sudah menetapkan fic ini happy ending. Soalnya di genre, nggak aku masukin 'Angst' kok.

Bagi yang penasaran "Kenapa Kanao bisa hidup kembali?" Itu terdapat pada chapter 9 pas bagian dimana Kanao bertemu sosok mirip Tanjirou di dunia yang gelap. Disitu kan Kanao berlari dari dunia gelap (sebut saja kematian). Sosok Tanjirou di dunia gelap itu adalah sosok yang ingin membuat Kanao untuk tetap tinggal di dunia itu. Tetapi, Kanao lebih memilih untuk kembali ke dunia nyatanya karena masih ada kesempatan untuknya kembali. Jadi, adegan itu adegan setelah Kanao menghembuskan napas terakhirnya di akhir chapter 9. Aku sengaja memasukkan adegan itu di sela-sela Kanao yang belum sadar pasca operasi supaya tidak terlalu mencolok. Seakan-akan dunia gelap itu terjadi setelah Kanao operasi, namun tidak. Bagi yang masih ingin tahu adegan yang mana, bisa baca kembali chapter 9 bagian monolog Kanao (Kanao's POV) sebelum dia sadar (gak maksa lho :v)

Lalu aku ucapkan terima kasih bagi semua orang yang sudah membaca, mengikuti, dan mereview fic ini dari awal sampai akhir. Tanpa kalian mungkin fic ini tidak akan bisa sampai selesai seperti ini. Terima kasih banyak ya untuk ** Strawberry Cheesecake14, Dylan000, gvillamia, readers21, Ayanokoji Kiyotaka, Aenvest,** serta para _**guest**_ yang dari luar negeri maupun Indo.. terima kasih banyak hehehe.. kalian yang udah support fic ini wkwk. Drama banget ya aku, duhh.

.

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih dan semangat berkarya! 😊


End file.
